Hybrid
by kittenrock
Summary: Riku and Axel are Hybrid wolfs running from a fight. what will happen when they meet 2 twins? Whos Leon and how does Cloud know all about this? As far as Genres go, its a little bit of everything. RXS AXR CXL LEMONS AND LIMES I suck at summarys
1. The Start of it All

*AHEM* Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. KingdomHearts, Disney, Square Enix, and FinalFantasy owns them.

Chap 1- the start of it all

"Run!!!" Leon screamed at the two hybrid pups.

"What about you?" Riku yelled back.

"Ill find you two when it's safe. Now GO!!!"

Riku and Axel ran from their home in the woods that was currently being attacked by their rival pack of wolfs. Riku's fur was silver and he has bangs that draped over to the sides of his ears. Along with a pair of aquamarine eyes. Axels' fur was flaming red and his hair spiked to the back of his head. Axel also had two teardrop tattoos under each emerald green eye. They ran for two days straight before passing out to the side of a street.

Riku woke up with Axel pushing him with his muzzle.

_''Where are we_?'' Riku asked the pyro dog next to him. Looking around to find they were in a cage just big enough for the two of them. _''We were captured by what the humans call the pound. A place where unwanted animals go. Got it memorized?_'' They sat there all day thinking if Leon was ok. They couldn't really do anything considering they were caught and locked in a cage in all.  
They were in the pound for two days when two boys that looked 16 or 17 walked in.

----------------------------The Previous day in the Heart household----------------------------------------

"MOM I want a puppy!!!" a hyper active brunette Sora begged his mother.  
"Please!!!??? You promised us dogs for our 8th birthday!" his older (by 2min.) blond twin brother begged.

"Yea! Now were 17! Almost ten years later! Come on mom"  
".......fine. You two win. Now that we can afford it we'll get some dogs. We'll go to the pound tomorrow. BUT! You two are going to take care of them. Got it?"  
"YAY!!!!!!!!" The twins gave each other a high five.

------------------------------------------Peasant time in the pound-------------------------------------------

The unknown boys stopped and looked in Riku and Axle's cage. Riku was attracted to the burnet for some reason unknown. While Axel seemed to like the blond. They both stood on all fours, tails wagging away.

"Mom! I want the silver one!!" Sora half screamed. 'What a hyper kid' Riku thought. "I kinda like the ....red...one?" 'wtf? dogs aren't supposed to have red fur. orange, yes. but not FIRE RED!!' Roxas thought. "hmmm...lets see..." Aerith started as she looked at the dogs bio's.

Silverish-Gray dog  
Attitude: Quiet. calm. Likes dark corners.  
Eye color: Aquamarine  
Found: Route 4  
Name: unknown  
NOTICE: very attached to red dog, we wont sell separate!!!

RED dog  
Attitude: has anger problems, prankster, likes fire (please don't ask the volunteers how we know that)  
Eyes: emerald green (tattoos under each eye, how they got there we don't really know)  
Found: Route 4  
Name: unknown  
NOTICE: very attached to Silverish-Gray dog, we wont sell separate!!!

Aerith looked at the dogs profiles. "well...I guess they seem fine. You two sure you want these two?"

"yes mom. They're the ones" Sora answered

"ok. Then lets go adopt them" she walked to front desk

"YAY" the twins cheered. "What are you going to name yours Roxas?" Sora asked his twin looking at his new pet.

''_Axel_'' the voice came out of nowhere.  
"what was that?"  
"I don't know. but I like the name Axel. what about your dog?"  
''_Riku_'' it was a different voice but it still freaked Sora out.  
"this place is haunted. but the ghost has great taste in names. Riku is perfect. isn't boy?" he leaned down to pet Riku on the head.

The two dogs turned their heads and smiled at each other.  
"Come on kids time to go home! I even bought them collars to match their eyes!" Aerith handed Sora an aquamarine colored collar and leash. While she handed Roxas an emerald collar and leash. As Sora was putting the collar on Riku his tongue lashed out and licked Sora on his cheek. Sora blushed.  
'that was weird' Sora thought 'why did I blush for that?'

------------------------------------------the car ride home------------------------------------------------------

The car ride home was fun for Riku and Axel for they had never seen a car before little alone be in one. Riku was standing on Sora sticking his head out the car window. Axel was doing the same when he pulled his head back in the car a licked Roxas all over on the face.  
"aww man Axel.....your tongue is sooo slimy! hahahaha" Roxas laughed.  
'this is going to be interesting' Axel smiled.

-----------------------------------------------home---------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Roxas both went to their room. they shared a room. there was only 3 bedrooms in the Heart house. Sora and Roxas's room, Aerith's room, and Cloud their older brother's room. Sora and Roxas both got into their pj's and hopped in bed. Riku jumped on Sora's bed, Axel jumped on Roxas's bed. they all went asleep around 11. that was until Roxas heard something and got up.

-------------------------------the middle of the night----------------------------------------------------------

Riku got out of bed with Sora and went over to Roxas's bed where Axel was awake, but thinking.  
''Hey Axel...you awake?''' Riku whispered.  
''Yeah.'' Axel whispered back. "Hang on a sec...I'll come down."  
Roxas was holding Axel like a teddy bear so Axel had to twist and turn to get out of Roxas's grip. When he got free he turned and looked at Roxas to make sure he was still asleep. Roxas stirred but he appeared to still be asleep.

Roxas's point of view

''What's up''  
''I'm worried about Leon, We've been away for 5 days.''

' eh if that's Sora waking me up in the middle of the night ima gonna kill him…wait…What in the world is going on? who is talking? who is Leon? I know its not Sora he only thinks about cookies or ice cream when he dreams. That's not Sora's voice.'  
I got up and looked over the side of my bed and I saw the two dogs that we just adopted earlier that day.

''its ok Riku. Look Leon said that he would come and find us when it was safe.''

''I know Axel, but still.''

Ok I know that dogs shouldn't be talking, but they are!!!!

3rd person pov

Roxas sat up in his bed. Riku noticed this and stopped talking, looking stunned, realizing that they had just been caught talking!  
'''Riku...hello?''' Axel(was facing away from Roxas) started waving his paw in front of Riku.  
'''Riku...is anyone home?'''  
Riku pointed his paw toward Roxas. Axel turned around and saw a wide eyed Roxas sitting up in bed.  
''Oh shit.''

"You talked! Dogs are NOT supposed to talk!!!" Roxas started to freak out.

"...Roxas...what are you yelling about?" Sora sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes after Roxas's yelling woke him up.

"The dogs talked!" Roxas said.

Axel walked up to Sora "Yeah, you'd think he never seen a talking dog before." Axel laughed at the comment he had just made.

Sora sat there, blinking, half stunned. then out of nowhere. "OMG YAY! WE HAVE TALKING DOGS!!!" Sora screamed.

Roxas sighed 'its a good thing mom is such a heavy sleeper' Roxas calmed down and started going back to his calm self.  
"Ok. Why can you two mutts talk?"

Axel had been REALLY affected by the whole 'mutt' comment.  
"OH HELL NA! I KNOW YOU JUST DID NOT CALL US MUTTS!!!"Axel growled.

Sora looked at the clock. it read 3:08A.M. "CRAP Rox! We have school in the morning!"

'"You two go to sleep we will explain everything in the morning.'"Riku said while jumping in Sora's bed with him.

"*sigh* ok" Roxas agreed.

Riku had been lying down at the foot of Sora's bed when Sora tapped his belly. Riku looked at Sora and he was patting the strip of bed right beside him at the head of the bed. Riku obeyed. He Got up and layed down right beside Sora facing the wall. Sora embraced Riku. He wrapped his arms around Riku's back then linked his fingers together and rested his hands on Riku's soft belly.

Riku was glad he was facing the other way. He could swear he was blushing through his fur. Sure he was use to sleeping with the other wolfs and hybrids in his pack, but Sora was different. Sora made Riku happy, and Riku wanted to know why. He didn't even know the boy well he had just met him this morning even.  
'Why does this kid warm my heart so much?' Riku asked himself.

The thing about young hybrids is that if they were in a new environment or thinking about something very hard, they tend to transform into their human forms........

A/N

hey yall this is Kittenrock off of Deviant uploading my first story on FF!!! yes im excited lol

just wanna say ill be uploading more than one Deviantchappy per fanfic chappy =3

also this story (ill admit) starts off weird. but it does get better i promise. the plot, setting, story, charachers, legnth of the chapters, all of it does improve.


	2. We did not sleep together!

*BEEPBEEPBEEP* the morning alarm went off. 'aw man I sooo do not want to get up for school' Sora thought as he turned off the alarm. 'I just wanna lay here and snuggle up next to my new puppyh' Sora nuzzled his face in silver hair. 'wait a minute...' Sora backed off and just stared 'that wasn't fur. That's…human hair' Sora got wide eyed. He pulled the covers down just a bit to see exactly what is in his bed. "Roxas what the hell? Arnt you alittle to old to sleep with me in the same bed? Plus your the older twin ya know" he pulled the blanket down to revel not blond hair but silky silver hair and pale skin.

"what did you say Sora?" Roxas said sitting up in his bed across the room.

"Roxas…theres…somebody…in…my…bed..." Sora got scared then noticed the dogs wernt anywhere to be found "where are Riku and Axel? Didn't they go to sleep with us? I coulda sworn they did."

"they did. Duh" Roxas replyed

"then whats that big lump in your bed? To me that looks bigger than a dog." Sora crossed his arms

"well that's just because Axel is a big dog"

"prove it. Show me"

Roxas huffed and pulled down the covers. Slowly firetruck red spikes and pale skin were revealed.

"well Roxas im no expert but im sure that's not a dog"

"Sora! This is no time to be fooling around! Theres two guys in our bed with us and we have no idea who they are!"

"well Roxas. Theres only one way to find out who they are"

'What happened last night? Why did i wake up next to a hot guy in my bed?!  
well...only one way to find out.' Sora thought

'Ok i remember the dogs talking, but they were dogs not humans! and i know that i didn't drink, little alone bring some random guy home with me. then sleep with him! well..time to wake this sleeping beauty and find out who the hell he is!' Roxas was wondering

"um...hello? um....it's time to get up." Sora said while shaking him. Sora wasnt sure how to wake the silver haired beauty. The boy stirred. he cracked his eyes open to revel a beautiful aquamarine color.

"mmm.........morning Sora." he said while streaching. bringing his hands above his head.

Sora stared wide-eyed 'who is this guy and why does he know my name?'

"AHHHHHHHH WE DID SO NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!!!!" Roxas screamed from across the room.

Sora saw a red head sit up in Roxas's bed smirking looking down at Roxas on the floor.

"oh yes we did Roxy" The red head spoke.

The silver beauty next to Sora sat up and spoke  
"Sora...do you not remember me?" he sounded kinda hurt.

Sora shook his head sadly no

"Sora....its me, Riku...."

Sora was shocked! "um...Riku was a dog. And your human."

Axel stood and walked past Roxas (who was sitting on the ground in the fetal position) over and sat on the edge of Sora's bed.

"wow Sora. Do you know what a hybrid is?"

Sora shook his head.

"well Riku and I are hybrids. Half animal half human. Got it memorized?"

Sora looked at them both. Riku was under the blankets still.  
"and you two are naked why?" he asked, brefily looking at Axel  
'um wow Axel is a BIG boy' he thought.

"Well you dont see dogs walking around with clothes on do you? ...Well ya you do but its the owners who dress their dogs up to look stupid. And that's why some dogs bite people." Axel stated.

"Why does it bother you Sora?" Riku asked getting VERY close to Sora cocking his head at an angle.

"um....no." Sora lied, blushing. 'eeee so hot!'

Roxas looked at the clock got up and ran to his closed screaming at Sora.  
"SORA! SCHOOL STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR! GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET READY!!!"

"okok but first um...can you guys change back into dogs? I cant get ready with 2....guys in our room."Sora asked.

Riku whimpered. He got out of Soras bed, stood up and stretched.

Axel saw what Riku was doing and laughed. Axel (still in human form) walked over to Roxas (who was standing in front of his closed picking out something to wear) and hugged him from behind. causing Roxas to drop the shirt he was holding.  
"Thanks for adopting me." he jumped on Roxas's back as he pressed his privates up aginst Roxas. and then turned back into a dog.

Roxas freaked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXat schoolXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

with Sora

math is so boring. half of us wont even need algebra!  
so why learn it?  
"SORA! STOP STAIRING OUT THE WINDOW AND PAY ATTENCHON!"  
Sora stood up  
"yes Mr. Valentine!"  
"now Sora what is X if Y=13?"  
"uh............"Sora looked down  
"Sit down if you dont know!"  
"yes sir" Sora sat down in his seat.

a girl named Yuffie stood up.  
"Mr. Valentine X=2"  
"very good Yuffie."

"RIIINGGGG"  
"BRING YOUR BOOKS TOMORROW CLASS" he yelled out the door.

With Roxas

"pant....pant.....weez pant" why gym in the first place? second why dodge ball?  
and third why with Seifer?!hes a jerk! i cant stand him!  
my best friend Hanyer and i are always his targets!  
and whats worse, Hanyer likes him! how can he like a jerk that picks on him!?

"RIIIINGGGGG" finally the bell

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAfter school in the frontXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why cant cloud hurry and pick us up already?!" Sora complained.

"well well well it lookes like the sissy twins are left here all alone." Seifer said walking up from behind the twins. Fuu and Rai followed.  
"I think its time for you two to be put in your places. Which is behind us."

Sora and Roxas were some the smartest kids in school and ever since they refused to do his homework Seifer insists on picking on them and occasionally beating them up.

"Are you two ready for your 4oclock beating?"  
Seifer said with an evil grin on his face.


	3. Who is this?

FWAM! Sora took a feirce blow to the belly.

BAM! Roxas took a hit to the face.

WAM! Sora took another hit. this time in the jaw. His mouth started to bleed.

BAM! Seifer hit Roxas in the face again. his nose started to bleed heavly.

Seifer, Fuu, and Rai were all laughing while they beat the twins up.

Fuu was holding Roxas and Rai was holding Sora while Seifer beat them both up.

Cloud pulled up to the school with his little brothers dogs in the back seat to find them being beatin up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXthe reson why Cloud was so lateXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud walked out of the house getting his car keys out of his pocket.

Riku and Axel ran out of the doggie door after Cloud.

Cloud opened the driver door ready to get in, when Riku and Axel jumped in through his door and got to the back seat.

"Oh no. you guys are not coming with me. youll tear up my seats. now come on get out. im gonna be late picking up the twins."

Riku and Axel layed down on Clouds back seat and put on their best puppy dog eyes.

Cloud had a weakness for cute animals, auctally any animals at all. He even became a vet.

"....ok you guys and come with me to pick up the twins. BUT only this once"

Riku and Axel grined at each other.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud had the back windows down when he pulled up to the school.  
"oh son of a bitch!" Cloud yelled as he saw his little brothers being beat up.

Cloud hurried up and opened his door to go held his brothers, but to bad for Seifer, the hybrids got to his first.

Riku and Axel saw their masters being beat and jumped out of the open window.  
Fuu and Rai saw the dogs coming toward them at a hundred mile an hour and relesed Sora and Roxas and ran to Fuu's convertable.

Seifer tried to run but Riku and Axel cornered him aginst the school building.  
Snarling and Growling with glowing eyes that aimed to kill.

Seifer tried to run to Fuu's red convertible but half way there Axel jumped and sank his canine's into his right arm. Sending him flying face down into asphalt.

"AHH" he yelled. However they showed no mercy.

Riku came up behind them and bit into Seifer's left leg "OUCH!" Seifer yelled. Cloud ran over to help aid his brothers.

"Are you guys alright?!" Cloud asked helping the twins.

"....yeah...lets go home." Roxas said weakly.

"ok come on." Cloud helped his brothers to their feet and into the car. thats when he went to get the dogs.

"RIKU! AXEL! COME HERE!" Cloud yelled.

when they didnt respond Cloud gave up.

"call your dogs. they wont respond to me" he told the twins

"RIKU" Sora called

"AXEL" Roxas called

Riku and Axel both abandoned their pray (Seifer) and ran and jumped into the car.

Seifer got up and made a limping run for Fuu's car. "DAMN DOGS!" he yelled before crashing into the back seat. 'oddly they look familiar'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Roxas were currently sitting on their own beds recovering from their injures. Riku and Axel were sitting on the floor next to their owners beds.  
thats when Roxas decided he'd ask what was going on.

"Ok," he started "Why are you 2...um...hybrids here? you said youd explain"

"........ok." Axel started "This all happened a long time ago. and still is going on today. The rivalry between Xemnas's pack and Ansem's pack,"

"wait!" Roxas interrupted "who is Leon?" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"im getting to that" Axel started the story.

"out leader Xemnas and our rival pack's leader Ansem got into a serious fight. We were planning to have a a battle two days after that fight. We were planning to go somewhere to meet them and then battle to the death. But they ambushed us. We wanted to go somewhere else so we

wouldn't take the chance of endangering the pups."

"and that would be me and Axel. Not because of our age but because we're not fully in touch with our power just yet" Riku stated.

Axel nodded at Riku and continued

"Now, it has always been Leon, Riku, and I. we are all brothers, not blood but Leon was always taking care of us, so he is like our big brother. So when the other pack attacked us, Leon rushed us out of the woods, he saved our lives, and he told us to runaway and that he'd come and find us later when it was over and safe."

Roxas and Sora just stared.

Then lightning cracked throughout the sky. The electricity went out.

Sora is seriously afraid of thunder storms. So Riku tried his best to comfort the little Burnett who is clutching his fur for life.

"Sora...im going to transform into a human..."Riku said in a soft and gentle voice.

"Wait" Sora said as he slowly let go of Riku and ran to his dresser. He came back with a pair of 'to big for him' black and silver boxers, he grabbed Riku's hind legs and pulled the silver and black boxers up on the hybrid.  
then he went back and grabbed another big pair with fire flames on them and threw them at Axel and Roxas.

"in case you wanna change too" Sora said blushing as he walked over to the beautiful boy known as Riku's human form. he walked slowly to his side of the room, and sat on the edge of his bed. looking away from Riku blushing at his beauty.

Thunder Struck across the sky "CRACK"

Sora jumped and launched himself at Riku. Quickly embraced by his strong arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXdown stairsXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud was sitting on the couch previously watching TV before the lights went out, now with the use of a book light he was reading a animal care book when someone knocked on the door. Cloud grumbled "who is out during a thunder storm." , got up, and went to get the door. When Coud opened the door he saw no one. he was about to go back inside when he heard a angry snare/growl Cloud looked down and saw a very injured dog. The ear was cut, the dog had a fresh cut form the eyebrow to just above its nose, it had cuts and gashes all over it. The dog had brown fur, Steel colored eyes, and its fur spiked to the back of his head.

"Where..." it looked to be in great pain, "is Riku...and Axel?"

'the dog just talked?' Cloud thought.

"I repeat: Where is Riku and Axel? I know they're here. I can smell them."

"Here let me help you. you are injured quite badly." Cloud offered.

"Your a vet?" The dog asked

"Yes now come here." Cloud bent down, put his arms around its legs and picked the dog up. Cloud brought the dog into the house and shut the front door.  
Cloud put the dog down on some towels on the couch.

"...aren't you surprised that i can talk?" The dog asked.

"No. i've been trained to handle hybrids. So whats your name?"

".....Leon"

"ok, so Leon..."Cloud was getting vet supplies and he started to disinfect Leons wounds. "What do you want with Riku and Axel?"

Leon's face brightened "they are family."

" are they hybrids too?"

"yes. they are my brothers"

"well you are ok, now you just need time to heal." Cloud informed

"Thank you. Can i see them?" Leon asked

"human or dog form?" Cloud would not look him in the eye for anything.  
Cloud asked he thought hybrids were way to confusing. So why he became a vet for them he didn't really know.

"it dont matter. i've missed them, if they are human i will transform too."

"ok" Cloud called for his brothers hybrids.  
"RIKU, AXEL, whatever form you are in come down here!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i need at least 3 more reviews to update to the next chpater ;)


	4. Clouds past

Cloud was standing up beside the couch.

Riku was standing behind Sora and Axel was behind Roxas walking down the stairs into the living room. When they got there Cloud looked at them. This was the first time he had seen their human forms. Then Cloud looked down to the couch and spoke, "They are in their human forms."

As the group walked forward to the couch they saw a beat-up brown dog.  
Then the dog transformed into a human! 'Another hybrid' Roxas thought.  
The 'now man' didn't turn around so the twins and hybrids had to move around to the front of the couch to see the mans face. Sora noticed he had spiky brown hair like himself and steel colored eyes.

"....Leon?" Riku asked softly, "is…is that you?"

"Hey guys how have ya been?" Leon asked. He was smiling, but he looked like he was in pain.

Cloud went and got Leon a pair of his boxers and a blanket. Riku and Axel went to Leon and bear hugged him with all of their strength!

"OUCH! Not so hard guys! I'm kinda hurt."

Riku and Axel imminently backed off.

"It's ok just not that hard." Leon said that with a smile on his face, on he hugged his lost brothers.

"Hey where'd Cloud go? He was here a minute ago" Sora asked his brother.  
"I don't know. Let's look in his room. Besides these guys need some time" Sora and Roxas left the room, they let the 3 hybrid brothers reunite, and went to find Cloud.

"Hey Rox, how do you think Cloud knew about Riku and Axel?"

"Good question. Only one way to find out" When they went back upstairs, and went to Clouds room.  
The door was shut, so Roxas knocked.

"Hey Cloud, you in there?"...no answer... Roxas tried to open the door. But it was locked.

"Master LockSmith if you would." Roxas asked Sora dramatically. Sora liked picking locks. He even had a lock-pick-kit in his room.

"It would be my pleasure good sir." Sora smiled evilly. "MUHAHAHAHAHA"

Roxas looked at his twin wondering what was going on in his head.

"What? I had a evil moment, sue me!" Sora said as he started to pick the lock on Clouds door.  
Sora finally got the lock picked on Cloud's door, and seconds later the twins entered their older brother's room.

"Cloud?" Sora asked an empty room. Roxas tried to turn on the lights, but he for got the electricity was out. Roxas thought he saw blond spikes on the other side on the bed in the middle of the room. Sora started walking blindly around and tripped over Cloud landing on the floor with a "_Thud_"

"How the hell did you guys get in here?!" Cloud angrily asked.

"Sora's lock pick kit. What's wrong with you?" Roxas said sitting down on the floor across from Cloud.

"...nothing..."

"Then come back down stairs." Sora said sitting up rubbing his head.

"NO!" Cloud roared.

"Why not? Why didn't you flip out when you saw Riku and Axel in their human forms, why not? You knew the whole time didn't you cloud?!" Roxas wanted to know.

"You know I'm a vet. Rox, and well the truth is I'm a hybrid vet."

"Then why did you run up here as soon as you saw Leon transform?! If you knew then you shouldn't have been surprised." Sora asked.

"FINE! I will tell you guys the story if you will leave me alone."

"We want leave you alone till you do."

"Well, if that is the hybrids human form, I know him." Cloud paused. "When I was working part time at the pet store, ya know, the one that was in the mall? He came in fluently. And he talked to me every time he visited. And this seemed like every day. And I think I was actually starting to like him. A whole lot. Then when he asked me out, I was overjoyed." Cloud paused aging, and a sad look overcame his face. "But...the night of out date he never showed up. The pet store wasn't doing so good profit wise anyway so the next day the store closed."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other, then at their older brother, to find that he was crying.  
"Well..." Sora said in low and caring voice. "You told us the story. And thanks now we understand..." Sora could tell that his brother needed time alone.

"G'night" Roxas and Sora muttered as the twins walked out the elder's door, closing it.

Riku and Axel never went upstairs to bed with Sora and Roxas. They stayed down stairs with Leon. Leon was telling the same story Cloud had just told the twins to Riku and Axel.

"The reason I didn't show up on the date is because 5mins before I was getting ready to leave, Ansems pack attacked us." Leon paused "I feel horrible. I went back to the mall the next day to apologize but the store closed down." Leon looked down to the floor, sad. All hybrids were quite for what seemed like hours.

"So...what's our next move?" Riku whispered.

"I want to stay. I really like the twins. They helped us when we needed it most" Axel whispered looking down.

"...." Leon wasn't sure what to do but all he could do was sit there on his crush's couch and recover. "Go to sleep." he told the young hybrids. He fell asleep shortly after. Riku and Axel slept on the floor. And when they were all asleep they transformed into their dog forms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXin the morningXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sora woke up he went downstairs to help his mom make breakfast.  
Before walking in the kitchen he had saw the hybrids had all changed back into dogs. 'Thank goodness. If mom would have saw 3 half naked guys in the living room she would have had a heart attack' Sora laughed at the possibilities and walked into the kitchen.

"Uh...good morning Sora. Set the plates on the table please." Sora always wanted to help cook, but that doesn't mean he's good at it. Aerith is always uneasy on weekend mornings because Sora wants to cook. So Sora began to set the table.

Roxas walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, only to be told to go get Cloud up. Roxas walked back up stairs and banged on his older bros door, and yelled "CLOUD GET UP!!!"  
"..." when there was no response Roxas walked back down stairs to the kitchen, he went to the freezer and grabbed a 2 liter bottle of ICE COLD water.

"What's that for?" Sora asked.

"You'll find out. Just cover your ears." Roxas smiled evilly

"Roxas," Aerith started.

"What? This is the only way to get his lazy ass up."

"...good point. Just don't let him catch you this time. I really don't want to go to the hospital today."

"Ok mom." Roxas walked past the hybrids that started waking up, went upstairs, and opened Cloud's bedroom door, he smiled and almost laughed and blew his cover. In a time span of 5 seconds, the cap of the water was off, Cloud's comforter flew off of the bed, and Roxas poured the water all over Clouds near naked body!(he slept in his boxers).

Cloud sprang up and Screamed "HOLY SHIT THAT IS COLD!!!!!!!!"

Roxas ran like hell was at his feet out of the room!

"RRRROOOOXXXXAAAASSSS!!!!"

Hell was at his feet! "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Roxas laughed his evil laugh running around the house avoiding his older brother at all costs!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlater that dayXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Rox, lets call everyone and see if they want to hang out at the mall!" Sora often called the gang every Sunday.

"What about them Sora? We can't bring 2 dogs in the mall, and we don't have clothes that will fit them." Roxas asked pointing to the hybrids.

Sora thought about this for a moment.

Then Axel piped up, "we go in as dogs then go hide in the dressing rooms while you guys find us some clothes"

Roxas thought about that, and he liked it. "Sora, call the gang and tell them to meet us at the mall at 12:30, we will get there at 12:00, that gives us some time to find these guys clothes before everyone else see's them."

"OK!!! Who do I gotta call?" Sora got excited.

Roxas sighed. "You know who to call Sora, we do this every week!"

Riku and Axel just sat there listening to the twins bicker.

"FINE!!! I will call Zexion, Hanyer, and Demyx! And you will find out what kind of style we should get for Riku and Axel." Sora half-screamed.

"Ok. What kind of clothes do you guys want?"

"Something with fire or flames!" Axel got excited.

"Black or Silver is fine" Riku said.

"Ok, got it." Roxas nodded.

"Where are you 2 going?" Cloud appeared in the door way to the twin's bed room.

"To the mall. We always go on Sundays. Duh! Silly Cloudy-Cloud" Sora was really hyper, he was dialing his phone.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!! And besides, you don't go every week with hybrids. What are you going to do with them?"

"We're taking them with us. Don't worry Cloudy we have it all planned out. You stay here with Leon and help him get better." Roxas reassured Cloud.

"Ok. They said they will meet us in the food court at 12:00!" Sora screamed.

"Ok. Let's start walking, and Sora?" Roxas paused

"YEA!?" Sora was grabbing the leashes.

"Don't put sugar in your cereal again" Roxas and the hybrids all laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

im sorry i know i said the more reviews i got the faster id update but i had exams last week and yall know how that is so i sorrrryyyyzzzzzz

but i back and in action!

and also thank you for the critizm one review submitted but i do use spell and grammer check im tryn my hardest. this story does improve in that all ya just gota give me time i wrote this over a year ago now and im still working on it from time to time. so the newer the chappys the better the story gets. trust meh


	5. The Mall

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAt the mallXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the group walked directly into HotTopic carful to avoid the mall cops because animals weren't allowed in.

Riku and Axel trotted in the dressing rooms to hide while Sora and Roxas tried to find something that would look good on them.

"~Lets See How Far We've Come~" Sora's cell phone went off while he was looking at a pair of trip pants for Riku.

Without looking at the caller ID first he answered his phone and put it on speaker so he could use both of his hands to try and find Riku's size.  
"Hello?"

"HI SOR SOR!!"

' oh shit its Kairi' "hi Kairi what do you want I'm busy?" he spoke in a dull tone. Sure Kairi was his friend but damn she could be annoying at times.

"Hi Sora wanna hang out today?" a bubbly voice talked into the phone.

Roxas walked up to Sora holding a black shirt with flames raising up from the bottom of it, black trip pants with red outline, and flame Nike shoes. "Hey Sora does this outfit say 'Axel'?"

"OOO who's Axel?" Kairi asked through the phone.

"He's a new friend" Sora told her.

"Oh yea Sora," Roxas interrupted "Riku said he wanted something black or silver. Something along those lines he said he didn't really care."

Roxas looked at the price tags of the articles he is buying 4 Axel. "HOLY SHIT! HotTopic's gonna take all of my munny!...but it could be worth it after I see Axel in this haha."

'Roxas nooo!' Sora mentally screamed.

"HotTopic!!!?" Kairi heard. "I'll meet you guys there in a bit! later Sora!"  
Kairi made a kissy noise in the phone before hanging up.

Sora entered the dressing room where Riku was in and handed him: a black shirt with My Chemical Romance's band on the front, and black trip pants with blue lining and chains hanging down from them, and black with blue stripes Nike shoes.

Riku transformed and took the clothes and while trying them on, he noticed Sora looking kinda of mad.  
"Sora what's wrong?"

"Hmm? oh! nothing, how do you like the clothes?" he quickly changed the subject.

"I like them. They fit great. Now why are you mad?" Riku needed to know what was wrong with Sora he felt like he needed to protect him. But from what he himself didn't know. He took the clothes back off and gave them to Sora.

"I told you, nothing. I'll be right back I'm going to go pay for these. Then ill come back and give you the clothes and you come out when your dressed." he took the articles and went to the cash register and saw Roxas already paying.

  
the twins bought the clothes and the group headed to the food court.

"OH MY GOWD! SORA! ROXAS!! OVER HERE!!!"

Sora and Roxas looked at who was screaming at them and saw an overly hyperactive blond with a mullet/Mohawk crossover jumping up and down waving his arms, next to a boy who had his arms crossed, with lilac colored hair styled emoish. Some of his hair was in his face covering one of his beautiful blue eyes. There was also another boy with blond hair that seemed to spike every were he was dressed in a simple tank and camo pants.

"I think the whole mall now knows some guys are named 'Roxas and Sora' are here now thanks to Demyx." Roxas said.  
Sora cracked up. "I know. Me, you, and Zexion are the only few that can handle his hyperness."

"Hi guys" Sora started, walking up the boys, "this is Riku" he pointed to Riku, who was standing behind Sora weaving. "And Axel" he pointed to Axel, who was next to Roxas. Axel nodded.

"Riku, Axel," Roxas started, he pointed to each boy as he spoke their name "meet Demyx, Zexion, and Hayner"

"AND Tidus and Selphie!" They came up behind the twins. "HI" Selphie is always hyper but never as bad as Demyx.

"Hey Tidus, Selphie meet Riku and Axel" Sora spoke.

"S'up" Tidus waved. "HELLOW" Selphie said while leached on to Tidus's arm.

"yo" Hayner said.

Riku and Axel waved to all of the people they had just met.

"Ahem" Sora cleared his throat "now that everybody's here...TO THE ARCAD-" Sora was tackled in mid-sentence. Riku enraged that anybody would touch his Sora, lifted the red headed girl off of Sora and she was dangling a few inches from the ground.

"Excuse me" She said innocently "PUT ME DOWN!!!" She screamed, balling her fists up.

"Riku, put her down." Sora spoke getting up the floor. The others just stared.

Riku let go of her shirt not caring if she didn't catch herself and fell to the ground or not.  
But she did. She stumbled a little but she caught herself none the less.

"Kairi you just meet Riku" Sora spoke in a dull and boring voice. He really didn't want her there. He wanted to spend the day getting to know Riku better. He wasn't sure, but, he thinks he has feelings for the hybrid.

"And that's Axel. Now what store do we want to go in?" now that Kairi was there they couldn't go to the arcade. She hated it. Selphie don't mind though.

"The Bookstore." Zexion spoke for the first time in a bored voice.

"We always go to Borders Zexy. I know! LET'S GO TO SITAR CENTER!!!" Demyx loved Sitars.

"You guys go ahead...me and Sora will go shopping." Kairi put her arms around Soras shoulders.

Rikus eyes darkened and he let out a slight growl.

"Let's split up and meet at the movie theater in half an hour." Roxas suggested.

"Me and Tidus will be in Clairs or SunCoast if ya need us!" Selphie dragged Tidus into the girly store.

"Demyx and I will be in Borders or Sitar Center." Zexion told the twins and left with the hyper blond that clung to him.

"Me, Axel and Hayner will be around. Later" they walked in the other direction.

'Oh great' Sora and Riku both thought looking at the red head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXwith Zexion and DemyxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zexion picked up a manga at Borders and started to read the back of it, then he heard a sigh.  
"What's wrong Dem?"

"I'm bored, I don't belong in book stores. I'm too loud." Demyx whispered.

"Oh I bet that you would like this manga." Zexion picked a book off the shelf and handed it to Demyx.

"...why? What's it about?"

'ha curiosity got to him' Zexion mentally smiled  
"well...it's a yaoi story about this guy in a band and he loves music and he falls for his emo best friend"

"yay a book about a guy in a band! I'll buy it! But what's yaoi?"

Zexion stared. 'Oh crap. Do I have to explain this?' "Uh...it's...um...its Japanese for a good love story!"

"YAY!" Demyx just screamed in a book store.

"HEY! If you don't quiet down then get the hell out!" the manager came over and yelled at the blond.

Zexion would NOT have anyone yelling at HIS Demyx! "AW SHOVE IT! We were just leaving anyway! Come on Dem." he took his friends hand and led them to the counter. They bought the books and walked out the door.

Zexion looked back in the window and saw the manager giving them a dirty look.  
'Fuck you' he mouthed while flicking him off.

"...to Sitar Center?" Demyx asked.

"Yes Dem. to Sitar Center."

"Yessss"

they went to Sitar Center. Demyx rocked out on a practice Sitar, bought some extra picks and the couple headed across the mall heading to the movie theater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTidus and SelphieXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selphie bought $30 worth of lip-gloss (she made sure it was in Tidus's favorite flavors too) and make-up at Clairs. Now the couple were at Suncoast in the anime section.

Tidus squatted down and looked at the shelf. Touching the spine of each anime.

"What are you lookin for?" Selphie asked.

"It's called DeathNote...still no copies. Damnit."

Selphie picked up a random movie off the shelf and saw a word she never heard of before.

"Tidus...what's 'Hintai'?"

Tidus got wide eyed. He saw she had indeed picked up a volume of intense hintai.

"Selphie...put that back....u wouldn't like It." he tried to cover it up

"why? What is it?" she pressed on.

"Selphie...hintai is anime...." he couldn't bring himself to say it."CORN!"

"what corn?" Selphie got really confused

"I said I want some pop corn." Tidus said quickly changing the subject.

He quickly bought an anime and hurried Selphie out of the store and headed to the movie theater.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAxel, Roxas and HaynerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hungry what about you guys? Wanna get something before we go to the movies?" Hayner asked as he held his stomach.

"Sure let's go." Roxas was kinda hungry too. They walked to the food court.

"I'm gonna get Chinese" Hayner said and walked to off toward Panda Express.

"What do you want Ax?" Roxas was wondering what hybrids really ate. They had just been giving them dog food.

"...which place has good meat?"

"...just meat?"

"Yea. I'm hungry for meat."

Roxas thought about what Axel might like. 'We're at the mall so steak is outta the question.'  
"How a bout a cheese coney?" Roxas thought Axel might like hotdogs.

"What is a coney?" Axel tried....failed...to think what a coney was.

"come on!" Roxas took Axel to Gold Star and ordered him 2 cheese coneys for Axel and 2 for himself.

They met back up with Hayner and found a spot to sit down. Roxas and Hayner started eating. Roxas looked at Axel who was just staring at the coneys. Hayner saw this also

"something wrong with your dogs?" Hayner asked

Axel thought he had called him a dog "dogs?" Axel asked him

"um yea you hotdogs. You're just kinda staring at them." Hayner got confused.

Axel got wide eyed "what…YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THESE ARE DOGS!?!?!?" Axel leaned away from his food with a disgusted look on his face "Roxas! You tried to feed me Dogs!? Are you serious!?"

Hayner started laughing "oh man your funny. You crack me up haha"

"THEY ARNT REAL DOGS NOW WOULD YOU 2 JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR DAMN FOOD!!!" Roxas exploded and he didn't want Hayner to find out about Axel so he had to switch the subject.

Hayner started eating again

Roxas glared at Axel "E...A...T...IT!"

Axel grabbed the hotdog and slowly brought it to his mouth.

`Roxas sighed and started to rub his head.

Axel and Hayner ate with the same speed. When all meals were done the group started for the movies to meet up with everyone else

XXXXXXXXXXBack at home with Cloud and LeonXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud was sitting in the armchair watching TV. Leon was sitting up sleeping on the couch. Cloud wasn't really watching TV, he was lost in his thought. Cloud was remembering all the times when he and Leon were laughing at the pet store, telling funny stories about their brothers, and then he thought of how he fell for Leon and how much his heart sank that night when Leon stood him up.

"What's wrong?"

Cloud jumped looking over at Leon and seeing him wide awake.

"Nothing"

"...then why are you crying?"

Cloud brought his hand up to his cheek and sure enough he felt tears. Cloud wiped his tears away, but more came.

"I'm...*hiccup*...not crying."

Leon sighed

"Come over here Cloud" he said patting the couch next to him.

Cloud don't know why he got up and sat next to Leon on the couch but he did it. As soon as he sat down Leon embraced him holding him tight, afraid to let him go.

"What were you thinking about so hard to upset you so much?" he asked softly

"I...was thinking about you. And the old days." Leon brought one of his hands up and ran his fingers thru the blond's spiky hair.

"I am sorry Cloud"

"what?" Cloud turned to meet his eyes. He was stunned.

"I am sorry about missing our first date...do...do you think you can give me another chance?"

Cloud blushed the shade of a tomato. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
"...y...yeah"

"how about the day I get well enough to get out of the house we go out for dinner, on a date. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that." Cloud layed his head on the elders shoulder, starting to doze off.  
Soon he fell asleep in Leons strong, protective arms. Leons stayed awake a little longer than Cloud, he played with the blond spikes that poked him in the face, tickling him. Leon took his other hand (that was previously on Clouds waist) and brought it up to Clouds face, 'so angelic' Leon thought. Leon turned Clouds face with his hand forcing them face to face, and brought his lips to the blonds. He kissed Cloud full on the lips. Leon parted to hear Cloud sigh. 'Must be having a good dream haha' he smiled. Not soon after that they both fell asleep on the couch. Cloud in Leons arms.

XXXXXXXXwith Sora, Riku, and Kairi at the mallXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora! Sora! SORA!! Let's go in JCPenny and have you try on some clothes!!" Kairi loved dressing him up

"NO!!!" Sora yelled he didn't want Riku to see him like that.

"Kairi you are one of my friends but I am tired of being you doll!!!"

"Come on SorSor please?" she tugged on his arm opposite Riku and started dragging him away

"Hey!" Riku intervened. "You can't make Sora do anything he doesn't want! So back off."

This made Kairi ticked off

"What would you know you Vampire!? You just meet Sora! You don't even know him! Go jump in Holy Water." Kairi spat

"Oh you don't even know the half of what you just said" Riku growled and his normal human eyes turned back to that of a wolfs.

"Oh whatever just go back to your coffin and dry up!"

"Don't talk to Riku like that! No wait...You CANT talk to Riku like that! I won't allow it! Kairi that was the LAST straw! Go find yourself someone else to dress up and flirt with cause it ain't gonna be me anymore!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand and started to walk away from the redhead.

"Sora! Wait." Kairi put her hand out in a stopping motion running to get in front of the pair.

Sora stopped to listen but never loosened his grip on Rikus hand.

"Sora...the truth is..." She spoke in a low voice. "I kinda...love you...and I do all this because I want to spend time with you, and I push everyone else away because I don't want you to go away from me."

"Kairi..."

"Sora will you go out with me? Please?" Kairi took a step closer.

"No Kairi. I can't go out with you. I don't like you like that. I love you like an annoying little sister. But that's as far as my love will go for you."

Sora looked at Riku and said "come on, we're going to miss the movie." Sora and Riku walked away from the crying girl standing in front of JC Pennies, alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was silent the whole walk to the movie theater. Sora couldn't stand the silence.  
"Riku? Are you mad at me or something?"

"No. I'm still taking in your outburst. But I'm proud you stuck up for yourself. And I'm kinda wondering what a movie theater is."

'That's all oh thank god' Sora thought "oh a movie theater is somewhere you go to see a new movie. We're going to see a scary one ok? Don't get scared."

Riku still didn't understand what was going on but he knew what scary was. "Sora, it seems that you're scared to see this 'movie'."

"No I'm not! It just has the Alien and Predator battling it out. Nothing to be scared of."

"Sora if you get scared...I here...know that." Riku put his arm around Sora's shoulders.

"O...Ok" Sora was blushing very bad!

"Hey there they are! ROXAS!" Sora yelled.

Roxas turned and shouted back to the pair "come on! The movies getting ready to start!"

XXXXXduring the scary movieXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Selphie was clutching on to Tidus's arm so bad it was cutting off circulation. Hayner was fast asleep as soon as the movie started, Hayner could sleep thru just about anything. Demyx was in Zexions lap hiding his face in the elder's chest, while Zexions arms were around the blonde, his hands rubbing his back in soothing circles. Roxas was watching the movie with a smile on this face. Axel didn't even mind that Roxas was holding his hand. Sometimes clutching as a bad as a deathgrip. Sora was seriously scared. Like 'OMG I JUST SHIT MY PANTS' scared. The Burnett had his arms around Rikus torso and his face buried in his jacket, whimpering the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXafter the movieXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That movie wasn't so bad. R...R...right?" Sora said, but he was still shaky.

"I thought it was great. I finally caught up on the sleep I was missing" Hayner said with a smile stretching his arms behind his head.

"I'm going to have nightmares. Zexy spend the night with me! Please!?" the blond begged.

"Dem, we live in the same apartment."

"I know...but sleep in my room! I'm afraid the monster might come and get me in my sleep"

"fine" Zexion was already reading the manga he bought from Borders.

"Hey me and Selphie have to go bye guys." Tidus said

Selphie ran to Sora, Roxas and Demyx and gave them each a hug, she waved to Riku, Axel, and Zexion. She figured she didn't know Riku and Axel enough to hug them, and Zexion...well...she just never could hug him. He was too isolated for her.  
"BYE!"

"Nice meeting you two" Tidus waved to everybody on their way out of the mall.

Hayners pocket started to ring  
"Hello?...at the mall...ok...yea. I'll be home in a bit. bye."

"is mama callin ya?" Roxas laughed.

"NO! ...it was my dad. And he wants me home…because my mom says so…" he stuck his tongue out at Roxas.

"Later everybody" He waved as he left the mall.

"So what now?" Axel asked.

"Let's go get...ICE CREAM!!!" Sora jumped up and down.

"Sora is it just me or do you have an addiction to ice cream?" Riku began to wonder what could get the little Burnett so excited just at the word.

Sora looked away and brought his index finger to his cheek "Maybeee..."

"Sorry guys but me and Zexy can't go for ice cream we have...to talk." Demyx spoke

"Demyx is refusing icecream!!??" Roxas looked shocked!

"We have to talk?" Zexion looked up from his book.

"...yea. I need him to help me study for a test. Bye guys!" back to his hyper self.

"K see ya guys at school" Sora waved bye to the pair of best friends.

"Hey I want some ice cream. You guys wanna go get some?" Sora asked

"Eh sure. Why not. I'm sure these guys prolly never had any before." Roxas looked over at Riku and Axel who just looked at each other and shrugged.

"We can get some on our way home at that what was it called? Vexen's Ice Cream? Something like that."

"Yea Sora Vexen's. Man that can make some good stuff"

They walked out of the mall and made their way to the ice cream shop. After about ten minutes of walking they finally came to the store.

"What flavor do you guys want?" Sora asked.

"Seasalt!" Roxas said imdently

Riku and Axel looked at each other.

"What's chocolate?" Axel asked after he read the flavor list at the icecream parlor.

"What's icecream in general?" Riku asked with a confused look on his face.

Sora gasped "icecream is something sent from the gods!" he put his hands in a praying position.

"Wait!" Roxas spoke out loud "Since you guys are Dog hybrids you can't have chocolate. Dog's stomach can't digest chocolate."

"Wow that's right. Riku and Axel can never have chocolate" Sora pointed his index finger at the hybrids

"So that means Seasalt for everybody!" Roxas cheered.

Sora walked up to the 'icecream man' he noticed he had long blond hair and very bright emerald eyes, "4 seasalts please!"

The man nodded.

"Pay the good man Sora, we'll find a place to sit." Roxas grabbed the hybrids and dragged them off in a hurry, and found a table and sat down. Smirking at Sora

"HEY! That was a dirty trick to make me pay!" Sora yelled after them.

"Here ya go. 4 seasalt icecreams. that'll be," he punched some buttons on the cash register "1200 munny"

Sora paid for the icecreams, found where the group was sittin, and sat down next to Riku.

"So where'd you get all that money Sora?" Roxas asked smiling from across the table. He passed out the icecream to the hybrids and then one to himself. Sora already had his half eaten.

"Your savings" Sora said with a smile.

"WHAT!?"

"just kidding! My own savings" Sora was cracking up at his twins face

"that's better." Roxas said eating his own icecream.

Riku and Axel were to busy laughing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey i r back lol tests and exams took meh away .

but hey yall know how to make these chappys get updated faster *CoughReviewsCough*

OwO mi luv u all long time, you gimmi reviews w


	6. oh Kairi

Ch 25~ Clouds got...a bf!?!?!?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXat the Heart homeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group walked back home from the ice cream parlor the twins mother came out of the house and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Oh hi boys! Oh! Did you make so new friends?" she looked at Riku and Axel.

"Mom, this is my friend Riku!!" Sora got behind Riku and shoved him forward

"hello mam'" Aerith shook Rikus hand. Roxas pulled Sora back and whispered

"Ya know mom already knows Ri and Ax"

"she does?"

"Yea at the pound! They live with us remember ha-ha"

"oh yea!"

Before Roxas could properly introduce Axel, he had already took her hand and said  
"hi names Axel. A-X-E-L got it memorized?" he said winking

Aerith just laughed "ha-ha hey wait...they have the same names as your new dogs..."

Sora and Roxas gulped. Roxas thought of something "yea we met these guys last semester and we lost a bet to them and we thought naming our dogs would set us even."

Aerith didn't really care for that idea but they weren't her dogs. "So what did you bet?"

Roxas wasn't sure what to say "uh...um..."

Sora spoke up "who would win the Super Bowl."

Roxas exhaled 'thank you Sora'

the Hybrids looked at each other and laughed at the whole episode.

"Well I have to go to work. Bye boys" Aerith walked to the twins and placed a kiss on their head. "Oh I almost forgot...be quiet when you go in, Cloud and another boy are sleeping on the couch. "Nice meeting you Riku and Axel!" the hybrids nodded "alright! bye." she got in her car and left. Leaving two stunned twins.

"Cloud...got a boyfriend?" Roxas said quietly

"Rox...we must...we must take pictures!!!" Sora said evilly.

"Yes we must!!!" Roxas opened the door slowly.

The group sneaked in the living room, Sora left the group to get his digital camera.

Roxas walked in front of the sleeping boys on the couch. Riku and Axel followed.

"HOLY FUCK! LEON!" Axel said

Cloud started to wake up when Sora came in the room, camera in hand.

*FLASH* *SNAP* *CLICK*

"ugh....what the hell was that?" Cloud wiped his eyes. When his eyes focused he saw little brothers and the hybrids staring at him. "What are you staring at?"

Just then something behind Cloud moved. "Hmm...hey guys" came a voice behind Cloud. Cloud slowly turned his head. "hiya Cloud" he was face to face with Leon.  
Leons grip on Clouds waist tightened. "LEON! What the hell?! Get off of me! Minors are watching!!!"

"...Fine." Leon removed his arms from Cloud's waist. "Later" he whispered in Clouds ear.  
That made the Blond shiver! "...hey Sora why do you have a camera?"

Roxas's eyes went wide "OH SHIT RUN SORA!!!" Roxas got behind his twin and started to push him, forcing them both to run.

Cloud got up from the couch realizing what happened while he was sleeping and ran after his little brothers  
"Come back here you little shits!!!"

Riku and Axel decided to sit next to Leon on the couch. "How ya doin Leon? You recovering well?" Axel asked while playing with his spikes.

"Good, I'm recovering fast thanks to Cloud" Leon said while watching Cloud chase the twins. "Also" Leon started "I've made my decision. Ya know about letting us stay."

"We get to stay!" Rikus face brightened.

"Yes but there's two things to keep in mind, one, they let us stay here, as dogs or humans it don't matter, and two, but if the pack needs us we go, if they call for us, we go running."

"Hmm...sounds fair enough." Axel said while smiling.

Just then Sora crashed into Riku, sitting in his lap clutching the camera.

Roxas ran and sat down next to Axel and hugged his torso. Axel put his arm around Roxas, protectively.

"Riku save me!" Sora looked up at Riku with puppy dog eyes.

Cloud was now standing in front of the couch panting. "Sora...give...me...the...camera!!!"

"NEVER!!" Sora took Rikus hand and pulled him off the couch and dragged him up the stairs and into his room. Once the were safely inside Sora locked the door and flew to the computer. As Sora was hooking up his camera and getting the system started Riku was just standing there.  
"uh...Sora...why did you bring me with you?"

"because" he began typing "when Cloud drags me into hell, I'm not going alone."

"So...you choose me as the other victim instead of your brother? well don't I feel special."

"you should feel special" *DOWNLOAD* "cause you are"

"aww really?" Riku started walking toward Sora. He got down on his knees and hugged Sora from behind the computer chair.

*DOWNLOAD COMPLETE DISK READY*

the disk popped out from the computer, Sora took it out and set it in a blank case. Sora turned around facing Riku. Looking in his aqua eyes he stood up then helped Riku to his feet as well. Sora kissed Riku full on the lips. Riku put his arms around Sora, then they lay on his waist. Sora put his arms behind Rikus neck, letting his fingers tangle in his long silver hair. Sora opened his mouth letting Rikus tongue slip in his wet cavern. The two stayed like that exploring each others mouth for what seemed like forever. But then the need of air became vital, the two separated. Just then aquamarine eyes meet sky blue ones.

A high pitch scream came from the doorway and ruined the boy's moment. The pair tore their eyes from each other to see Kairi sitting on her knees crying in the doorway.

"Why...why Sora? Wasn't I good enough? You have known me for ten years and you've only known this guy for a week and you already want in his pants!"

"Kairi! How'd you get in here anyway!? I locked the door."

Sora walked away from Riku to go help his friend/stalker up.

Kairi swatted his hands away. She looked up at him evilly  
"let's not forget who taught you to pick locks in the first place, Sora"

Sora sat just a few feet away from Kairi on his bedroom floor.  
"Kairi..." he said in a low voice

"Sora, it was nice having you as a best friend but i wanted more...i realize i cant be anything more. goodbye." she said just as low as she got up and walked out of the Heart home. She knew that she would never return to the house also. as she was walking to the beach she passed her other best friend Selphie. she was sitting on the porch. when Selphie saw her friend just walk pass her not even waving she knew something was up, she left her porch and ran down to walk with her. they walked silently down to the beach. the sun was setting over the ocean.  
"Selphie...i cant take it anymore. my will is in my...hope chest at home. take care of it for me." she said while looking over the ocean

"why?" she spoke softly and concerned

"i cant have Sora. never. Because..." it pained her to say it "he's gay. He's with that vampire Riku" she said spitefully. The image of Sora...HER Sora making out with Riku, it killed her mentally. So now she thought she should finish the job, by killing her self physically, kill her body. She started walking out toward the ocean. She knew about a tunnel under the water. Once you got sucked in by the nightly current, you wouldn't come out till the next morning...dead.

"You don't have to!" Selphie cried out to her friend

Kairis feet touched the water

"there will be another!" She tried to convince her not to, but Kairi just kept walking deeper. The edge of her pink dress now touched the water.

"There will not be another Selphie...not in this life anyway. Goodbye and take care. Oh and good luck with Tidus. When you guys get older you should marry. He really loves you a lot, I envied you two. Watch over everything for me" with that Kairi dove under quickly and started swimming.

"KAIRI!" Selphie yelled with tears in her eyes reaching out to the ocean. "...goodbye Kairi..."  
Selphie sat down in the sand and begin to cry more heavily now.  
Her phone rang. She didn't bother picking it up or even seeing who it was.  
it kept ringing 'whoever it is I cant answer right now I don't even think I have the strength to stand and go home'

"SELPHIE!"

some one called her name in a distance. She just put her knees up and hugged herself digging her wet face in her arms.

"There you are I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes." someone sat down next to her "you really had me worried. Hey what's wrong?"

Selphie looked into her boyfriend's eyes "Kairi...she's gone..." Tidus wrapped his arms around his crying girlfriend "what happened?"

"She found out Sora had a boyfriend and saw them kissing and she just shut down."

"Shhh...come on its getting late. We should head home."

"I guess so, I don't think ill be able to sleep though. Stay with me"

"I will" Tidus leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. He helped her up and they both went to her house.

'I wonder how Sora will react when he finds out' Tidus thought to himself

Sorry lol I am a Kairi hater.

I also sorry that its been so long since a update. Things have been happenin ya know lol

*cough* also haha I plan to make all the future ones alittle longer

This was the very first luvydovy moment for all the couples! Yay!!! More is comin too!!! I auctally just finished a few Lemons dundundun!! Wanna read them? They in the later chapters. Reviews make them come sooner =3

**Review to keep the story alive**


	7. dundundunnnnn

Riku and Axel were lying on the twins' beds in dog for bored out of their mind.

"What is this 'school' and why is it sooo important anyway. It's boring here without Roxy?" Axel asked out loud as he lay his head down on Roxas's pillow with a 'huff'

"Axel school is where humans go to learn. So when they are adults they can be ready for the world."

"So they learn about US, right?"

"Well not exactly..." Riku rolled on his back "they learn about humans and animals but not hybrids we are what their government calls 'freaks of nature"

"why?" Axel asked

Riku rolled over facing Axel "I don't know Ax, go ask the freakin government."

"I'm bored. Wanna get outta here and go for a walk."

"What?"

"yea we haven't got out much, and we have nothing better to do."

"Fine" Riku and Axel jumped off their masters beds and walked out the doggy door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sooo...anything happen with you and Sora yet?" Axel asked he could tell his best friend liked the burnet

"uh..." Riku looked in the opposite direction "not much...what about you and Roxas?" he asked quickly.

"The only thing that happened was when you and Sora ran upstairs, I kissed Roxy well I tried to kiss him on the cheek...then he punched me off the couch. Leon and Cloud just laughed...that boys got one hell of a right hook."

Riku laughed "well then I guess me and Sora kinda made out when we were upstairs"

Axel was surprised "WHAT!!!???"

"Yep, then ya remember Kairi? That bitch that was at the mall. Well she walked in on us."

"Hm bet that sucked"

"it really did. I'm really starting to like Sora I think ill asked him if he wants--"

"DOGGIES!!!!!" Riku and Axel were tackled by what looked like a 5year old girl  
"look big sissy Shalula! Puppies!"

'I look like a puppy? Well that's good I guess' Riku thought.

The girl had a hold of each hybrid by the neck and she tightened her grip "sissy can we deep them? Please?"

Shalula pulled the girl off the dogs "no. first we can't take home a street dog, second look Shelk, they have collars. They already belong to someone. Now let's go. Dads waiting for us" the girls walked away Shelk waved at the hybrids with a smile.

"We already belong to the twins? Did I get drunk and miss something?"

"Axel you perv!"

They were already at the beach when they saw something floating in the water...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXat school during lunchXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OMG YAY I GOT A B+ ON MY ENGLISH TEST!!!!" Demyx was jumping up and down clutching the test screaming as he sat down at the lunch table, food in hand

"good for you Demmy" Roxas said as he walked up to the table.

"BUT!" he looked down "Zexion got an A+"

"good job Zex" Sora said as he sat down

"Thanks Dem did great didn't he? His first B." Zexion said as he looked at Demyx.

Demyx blushed when he felt the elders eyes on him "yea I did better thanks for helping me" Demyx was red as a tomato and he refused to face Zexion. He then pulled out a book.

Roxas took a look at the cover "D...D...Demyx...what is that?" Roxas spat out.

"A manga Zexion bought Me." he looked confused

"HIT THE DIRT DEMYX IS READING!!!" Sora screamed as he went under the table.

Roxas was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach

Zexion even cracked a smile "hey don't laugh at Demmy he's doing it because I asked him to read it."

Sora reappeared from under the table "so what's it about?"

"It's a story bout this musician and he falls for his emo best friend. Oh yea Zex, you never told me what yaoi was." Demyx looked at Zexion

"uhh..."

"Zexion! You gave innocent little Demmy a yaoi manga!!??" Roxas said.

Sora was too busy cracking up

"uh...maybe"

"why what is it!'' Demyx looked at everyone at the table

"let me see that book Dem"

he handed the manga to Roxas

Roxas looked at the rating. It rated 18+ 'uhho'. he flipped though the pages and stopped when he saw a 'lemon'

Sora looked at the book over his twins' shoulder

"wow Zexion" Roxas said as he gave the manga back to Demyx

"I understand what your trying to do Zex" Sora whispered across the lunch table

"I'm...uh...getting desperate." Zexion whispered back

"OH COME ON!!" Demyx sighed while grabbing his mullet/Mohawk

"*sigh* ok Dem yaoi is--" *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
the bell rang

"Ah man just when things were getting good" Sora got disappointed

"come on our next class is Keys To Success with Demyx and Zexion"

"oh yea your right!" Hyper Sora is back  
"come on guys were gonna be late!"

the twins walked to their next class both thinking about their Dogs and the Yaoi book...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch I stepped on a shell!" Axel sat down and held up his paw, inspection the broken shell.

"Hey Ax wanna race down the beach?"

Axel faced his paw to Riku.  
"And get more broken shells in my paws? Hell no"

Riku rolled his eyes "oh my, ya spent a few days inside and you became a wimp."

Axel shook his head "nope I'm still not doing it"

"ya chicken."

"no"

Riku got an evil smile on his face "Uke"

Axel turned slowly to Riku with a glare "what did you just call me?"

"Roxas's uke"

Axel stood up. He completely forgot broken shell in his paw "it's on! You know I'm a Seme! First to the pier and back."

Riku nodded "wanna make a bet on it?" he lifted an eyebrow

"yea. Loser kisses master out of nowhere"

"so you want a reason to kiss Roxas?"

"Shut up! Ready?"

Riku got close to the ground getting into a running stance.  
Riku finished the count off  
"set. GO!"

The hybrids took off running down the beach. Riku was almost flying. Axel just about trampled a kid making his ice cream fall to the ground  
"HEY! BAD DOG!" the kid yelled

Riku was in the lead. But not by much. 'Almost to the pier'

but when he looked out to the ocean and saw something floating he dead stopped.

Axel flew by

'pink dress, pinkish-red hair...is that?'

Axel walked slowly back to Riku "hey what's the matter Ri? Why did you stop?''

Riku lifted his paw and pointed toward the ocean "is...that...Kairi?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXafter schoolXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAHA oh my gosh! I can't believe Yuffie told Mr. Valentine she loved him!" Roxas laughed

"I can't believe he took her into the hallway and they haven't been seen since."  
Zexion commented

"*gasp* Zexy! Are you implying something?" Demyx asked putting his hand on Zexion's shoulder

"uh...no I'm just saying right Sora?"

Sora didn't respond

"Sor?" Roxas shook his brother

"wha huh?"Sora looked confused

"are you ok?" Demyx asked

"uh...yea I'm fine"

"I know what's wrong with him. He is thinking about ...RRRIIIIIKKKKKUUUU!" Roxas spoke in a taunting voice

"WAS NOT!" Sora yelled back

"yes you were. So...has anything happened?"

Sora looked down and kept walking "well what about you and Axel?"

"WHAT ABOUT ME AND AXEL?!" Roxas stopped walking.

Now so did Sora.

"Kay fine we made out. Then Kairi walked in and saw us! AND NOW I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE SHE IS!!!"

Zexion walked between the fighting twins and put a hand on each shoulder to separate them  
"OK OK break it up" Zexion looked back at Demyx and shook his head.

"Hey guy didn't you say you got some dogs? Can we see them? Please?"

Sora sighed "kay"

Roxas apologized "sorry"

"yea sorry"

Demyx was ahead of everybody when he stopped about-faced and screamed "LAST ONE TO THE HOUSE HAS TO BUY ICE CREAM!"  
he took off running

so did Zexion "hey thanks for that"  
"no prob Zex"

"no fair Demyx and Zexion! You guys are on the track team!!"

Sora yelled after them and to Roxas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both hybrids were currently swimming out to the body. Riku was a great swimmer compared to Axel. Axel was more of a fire element. Actually his Hybrid power was fire also. Riku had the darkness as his element. Although neither really could control their powers very well so they rarely used them.

Riku reached the body first. He swam under the body and flipped her over (belly up). by the time Riku resurfaced Axel had finally caught up.

"Oh no. that...that's Kairi. Shit Riku what are we going to do?"

Riku stayed silent. Then he put his paw on her forehead. His eyes went wide.  
"She's...been dead for awhile..."

"Let's get help. We'll take her to the beach, and then get the twins, they'll know what to do." Axel suggested

"Ax, how do you think Sora will take this? His best friend for years is dead! Because of me!" Riku spoke sadly yet with anger in his voice "I ruined their friendship…"

"No you didn't don't think like that. Here's what were gonna do, lets at least bury her for now, in the cave we ran by. Then we'll say a prayer, and tell the twins later."

Riku thought about it for a long time. Then he took some of Kairi's shirt in his mouth and started to the shore. "I guess that'll do for now" he spoke thru the cloth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXwith the twinsXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RIKU!!! AXEL!!! COME HERE PUPPYS! WERE HOME!!!" Sora yelled as the group walked in the house.

The dogs never came.

"Axel? Riku...Cloud? Leon???" Sora called for everybody

"uhh...Sora...where'd they all go?" Roxas nudged his brother

"I...don't...know...ill check the bed rooms, you stay with the love birds" Sora smirked as he ran upstairs

Zexion ignored the comment left by Sora "Are your dogs missing?"

while Demyx blushed 'I wish we were ha-ha'

"I don't know where they went." Roxas answered

Sora came down stairs in a panic. "No ONES UPSTAIRS!!"

"Ohno." Roxas just stood there thinking

"did they leave us?" Sora looked down

''NO THEY WOULDNT DARE SORA!" Roxas wouldn't even think about that. He walked over to Sora and whispered in his ear "we just have to think like them. They were probably bored without us here so they probably went out for a walk. So if you were a hybrid all cooped up and you wanted to go out for a walk, where would you go?"

Sora thought out loud "hm I if were 2 dogs where would I go?"

"Sora you stay here with Demyx and Zexion and ill go out to look for them."

"WHAT!?" Sora yelled and waved his arms

"someone needs to stay with Dem and Zex. No telling what they would do alone" he winked.

Zexion stepped forward "Do you think we need babysitting!?"

"not you, Demyx"

Zexion turned and walked to the loveseat and sat down with a 'hmf'

"besides" Roxas started and looked at Sora" we need someone to make dinner. And I can't cook and we have no clue where Cloud is"

"...fine"

Demyx walked over and sat down next to Zexion, who was fuming

"Calm down Zexy. Here I brought your manga" Demyx handed him a book. Zexion took it and shut up.

"Ha Zex your such a book worm" Demyx laughed

"at least I don't want to marry my sitar." Zexion teased right back

Demyx stuck his tongue out at him and thought 'no I want to hook up with you...'

"Well ok ill be back in half an hour. Sora...keep these two separated" Roxas headed for the door and walked out

Zexion and Demyx both stuck their tongues out at the blonde, Zexion was also giving Roxas the middle finger.

"So" Sora started to the kitchen "what do you guys want to eat?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXwith Leon and Cloud out in the neighborhood parkXXXXXXXXX

"are you sure your healed enough to be walking?" Cloud asked the hybrid. Cloud was glad Leon had his own human clothes he didn't think he had any that would fit him. But he kind of wished he had some clothes to give him because Leon was wearing black Leather, there was also some fur on his shirt were his collar. So Cloud really couldn't take his eyes off him.

"For the last time yes! We're just going to the park. I can manage." Leon said smiling  
they walked over to a park bench and sat down.

"So...uh..."Cloud couldn't seem to find the words

"in your opinion, how dose your family like us?" Leon asked Cloud. He got tired of waiting on Cloud to finish his previous sentence.

"What?"

"Well Riku and Axel seem to have gotten attached to your brothers and I have uh also gotten attached as well and they don't really want to go back home, to the woods with the pack. And I can't leave with out them. We're kind of a package deal. So..." Leon trailed off

"so you 3 want to stay and live with us?" Cloud finished for Leon. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to fly out of Clouds chest.

"Well...yes. If your family doesn't mind. We'll stay as dogs so we'll be cheaper and your mom won't suspect anything." Leon seems to get happier with every word he spoke.

"Wow. You talk like you've already talked about it "

"well...we have." Leon looked at Cloud. "We said we'd stay if you and the twins would let us, but if our pack came looking for us," Leon got quiet

"then?" Cloud asked slightly sad

"then we'd go. But only to help fight the war between our packs! Then we'd come right back!" Leon kinda rushed the last part.

Cloud looked down and noticed that Leon took a hold of his hand.  
"Besides "Leon brought Clouds hand up close to his face. Clouds eyes following Leons.  
"I like staying, with you." Leon whispered the last part of Clouds hand, kissing it when he was done speaking. Clouds face turned five shades of red and he turned away hoping Leon wouldn't notice.

Leon slowly put Clouds hand back down on his lap. Bringing his hand up to his face making Cloud face Leon. He stroked Clouds cheek before Leon leaned down and kissed him. It was a light kiss, not hungry, not lustful. It was kind and sweet. Leon pulled back and smiled

"you have my OK to stay. And as for our mom, she's gone a lot. She travels to promote her company." Cloud blushed.

"Great. Thank you" Leon smiled. He leaned in to kiss Cloud again. Cloud met him halfway. Leon pushed Cloud down on the park bench. Cloud opened his mouth to let Leons tongue enter and start to play with his own. after about two minutes of dancing tongues and wondering hands all over the others body's air was desperately needed, Leon pulled back/up and just stared into Clouds eyes for a moment, as Cloud did to Leon, both panting.

"So...*pant* how about we go on that date tonight?" Cloud found himself unable to speak. Especially when he looked in Leons shinning steel grey eyes. He nodded instead of talking.

"Great. I think we'd better get going...home." Leon spoke.

"Yes Leon. You live there too now. You can call it home." Cloud said smiling.  
"now not that I don't enjoy this position but...uh...can you get off of me? There's a kid on the swings and I think we just mentally scared him."

Leon didn't move. Instead he looked toward the swings and sure enough there sat a little boy staring at them. Leon looked back at Cloud and leaned down to his ear. "Do you want to scare him more?" Leons tongue flicked out and licked Clouds ear. Cloud shut his eyes and moaned into Leons ear." n...n...no"

"ok. I'll save it. Again." Leon sat back and helped Cloud up.

"L...lets go home" Cloud said while rubbing his ear with one hand. And with the other he grabbed Leons. while Cloud was looking away Leon turned to the little kid on the swings, he got a devilish look in his eyes, started smiling like a mad man, looked the kid in the eye, and grabbed Clouds ass, which earned Leon a squeak and a smack on the hand. Leon was smiling and laughing when he saw the kid's reaction as while they both left the park holding hands.

a/n

omg yay!!! This was long for me lol yay for Cloud and Leon action!!!

REVIEWS MAKE QUICKER UPDATES!!! MUST GET 6+ MORE TO KEEP STORY ALIVE! REVIEWERZ GET POCKEY!!

And if any of you out there went and found this story off of my Deviant account . I would advise you to keep on reading this also simply because this story is over a year old and I have been uploading it for over half a year now and my editing and mad skillz have gotten a lot better so this is the new version. It still the same story Im just trying to edit a little more but I just fixing it the best I can =3


	8. Really?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXwith Riku and AxelXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku and Axel were currently walking down the street the Hearts lived on.

"Riku cheer up. There wasn't anything else we could have done."

"I know but still...how is Sora going to act when he finds out she's dead?"

"I don't know but that's why you have to be there and help him make it through"

"I guess your right Ax. Thanks" Riku started to smile a bit

"no prob. I'm always right. Got it memorized?" Axel said with a smirk

"oh like how you where right when you thought a skunk was a cat and chased it and then u got sprayed? The whole pack made you sleep ten feet way at night till the smell wore off" Riku was back to normal smiling and laughing.

"Hey! It could have fooled anybody!"

"AXEL!!!RIKU!!!" was heard in the distance.

Axel's ears perked up "ROXY!!!" Axel took off running down the street to the blonde. Riku followed only cause he heard his name.

The next thing the blonde knew he was tackled to the concrete by Axel.

"ROXY!!!" Axel barked while licking Roxas all over his face.

"Get off me Axel!!" Roxas kind of yelled

"no way Roxy!" Axel put his full body on the blonde

"Damn Axel! How much do you weigh?" Roxas said trying to push Axel off him

Axel stopped licking Roxas and looked him in the eye "do you think I'm fat Roxy?" the red dog blinked using his best 'innocent puppy-dog eyes' he could conjure up.

"NO" he grunted "just heavy! And stop calling me Roxy! You know my name so use it! Get it memorized!"

Axel huffed and got off Roxas and sat on the sidewalk.

"What's going on Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Eh some friends wanted to see our new dogs. Remember Demyx and Zexion, the hyper and emo kids?"

"Yea I remember them."

"hey Riku didn't we use to have cousins named Demyx and Zexion?"

"Yea. But they just disappeared one day. And they weren't hybrids like us Axel they were just smart wolfs."

"Hm" Axel grunted

"uh...dogs?" Roxas wasn't sure how to address them in public. He already thought he looked stupid for talking to dogs out in the open. "I'm not worried anymore. But Sora still is"

"you were worried about me Roxy?" Axel asked putting on his best puppy dog eyes once again.

Roxas looked to the side blushing "yea"

Riku was already half way down the street "COME ON LOVE BIRDS! SORAS WORRIED!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXat the Heart houseXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku burst thru the doggie door!

Roxas opened the door for himself and Axel followed

"BARKBARK!" Riku barked wagging his tail, nose up in the air sniffing for his master.

Sora, Zexion, and Demyx were in the kitchen eating some of Sora's mac'n'cheese when Sora heard his dog/hybrid barking. Sora jumped from his chair forgetting his friends and flew into the living room where the barking was coming from and tackled Riku "RIKU! I was so worried!" Sora hugged Riku's furry neck tight. Riku used his muzzle and nuzzled Sora right back.

after a minute Sora pulled away with a serous look on his face and looked Riku in the eye "now where the hell were you?"

'Does he really want me to answer with his friends here?' Riku thought cocking his head to one angle with a whine.

"Riku?" Zexion entered the room. "Axel?" he looked at Axel "Riku and Axel from Xemnas's pack?"

Riku and Axel jaw dropped. "Is that you guys?" Zexion spoke again, giving them both a warm look.

"You...know us?" Axel spoke up.

"OMG it IS you guys!" came out of nowhere. Zexion smiled. And a sandy blonde dog with a mullet/Mohawk crossover came running out of the kitchen and tackled Axel "Axel! Riku! I missed you guys!!!" it spoke.

"DEMYX YOU DOLT!" Zexion actually yelled.

"What Zexy?" Demyx looked around and realized Sora and Roxas were still in the room "uh...crap...I mean BARK!"

Roxas looked at Riku "Demyx and Zexion really are your cousin hybrids?"

"you already knew about them?...err...us?" Zexion asked

"yea. We found out shortly after we got them" Roxas said with a strange look on his face.

"Is Leon here too?" Demyx asked.

"Yupp" Sora said with a smile.

"Uh...hey Sora, Roxas...I'm sorry." Sora looked at Zexion with a confused look.

"I'm sorry because you two are our best friends since we met and yet we've been lying to you the whole time." Demyx wined.

"Ah it's ok Zex. We understand you had you had to keep that secret." Roxas walked to Zexion and placed this hand on the elder's shoulder.

"Ok Demyx...I have three questions." Axel started "one. Can you please get the hell off me!?" Demyx didn't realize he was still lying on Axel, so he got off. "Two. I thought you guys where just regular, but smarter than normal, wolfs?"

Zexion 'huffed' crossed his arms and leaned on the living room wall "we wanted to keep a low profile cause of our powers."

"Oh...and third...are you guys finally going out?"

Zexion went pale and Demyx actually shut up and stopped moving.

"Well...are you?" Riku asked.

"Uh...well...ya see-" Zexion started but then the front door opened and Cloud and Leon walked in.

"DAMNIT! So close too!" Axel groaned

"that's not a very nice greeting Axel." Leon spoke as they walked in and sat down on the couch. Leon looked at Zexion who was leaning on the wall still. And thought about who he was. Considering Axel who was still in hybrid form and spoke English. He finally had to ask. Cause there was another dog in the room Leon could have sworn was Demyx and Demyx and Zexion was never separated "who are you two?" he asked with a glare. "You better not be who I think you are."

Demyx started to speak but Zexion quickly pulled back on his sitar necklace posing as a coller. "Um...just some friends of Sora and Roxas's."

"No. your more. You let Axel speak in front of you. You're a hybrid too." Leon spoke with a glare at all times.

Zexion gulped. "Um...yea...we are."

Demyx looked Leon in the eye softly "h...hi Leon...remember us?" he shakily said, ears folded back.

"I knew it. Zexion and Demyx," Leon stood up and went to the door and opened it "get out. You two are not welcome here." he opened the front door.

"What!?" Cloud spoke up "Leon what's with you!?"

"These two are traitors! GET OUT!"Leon roared

"what?" Riku said turning to Axel, Axel shrugged his shoulders "what are you talking about Leon?"

"Leon these are Roxas and Sora's best friends we can't kick them out!" Cloud put his hand on Leon's shoulder.

Leon just shrugged Clouds hand away, and walked over to where Zexion was holding Demyx still, he grabbed Zexion's collar and lifted him off the ground. Zexion was forced to let go of Demyx. Leon had a look like he was about to kill about him.

"Listen to me now. Get...the fuck...out...of this house." and he threw Zexion down on the hardwood floor.

Zexion landed with a 'yip' and a thump.

"LEON!" Sora yelled, this is his best friend he can't let him treat Zexion and Demyx this way. He was about to push him away but someone else beat him to it.

Zexion has finally shown his hybrid dog form. His fur was a light bluish purple color and he still had the emo bangs in front of his face and covered one eye.

Demyx ran for the door, and stopped before going outside; he wasn't going to leave without Zexion! "Zexy! Come on!"

Zexion growled looking at Leon.

Things around the house started to shake, and a flower vase sitting on a coffee table started to levitate. It flew fast at Leon. Leon ducked and barely missed it, causing the vase to shatter on the wall behind him.

"Damn little Mind freak!" Leon took a swing down at the physic hybrid.

Zexion dodged his fist and ran for Demyx "don't fucking treat us like this Leon! We were framed!!!"

Axel ran to them "just get out of here!"

Riku nudged them out the door.

Sora, Roxas, and Cloud just stood behind the couch...just trying to take all that just happened in.

Sora was the first to speak up "Leon. What the hell is wrong with you!? They are our best friends! Not enemies!"

"Not your enemy's. ours."

"they weren't even ours Leon!" Riku barked.

"They did nothing! All they did was disappear!" Axel joined in.

"They left because if they didn't the rest of the pack would kill them! You don't even know what they did!"

"So what did they do that was so bad?" Roxas asked

"they tried to assassinate Xemnas! They also hurt Saix! The next in command, he has a huge scar on his face now because of them!"

"Lies! They said they were framed!" Roxas started to get upset

"you shouldn't believe traitors"

"Leon...at first I liked you, cause I thought you'd make my brother happy..." Sora walked to Leon "now all I see is that your just a son of a bit-" he tried to smack him across the face. But Cloud stood in Sora's way, Cloud caught his little brother's hand. "That's enough you guys" he spoke quietly

"twins go to your room. Take Riku and Axel with you."

"But!" Sora started, but Roxas cut him off "ok" Roxas grabbed Riku and Axel both by their collars and took them up to their room and Sora followed giving Leon dirty looks till he couldn't anymore.

Cloud went to the kitchen and left Leon standing there by himself.

After awhile Leon went to the kitchen. Cloud was sitting at the table holding his head.

Leon took a seat across him.

They sat in silence for a long time.

Giving Leon time to think about how he acted...thinking back on it...Leon was a jerk. "Um...listen Cloud...I should apologize for how I acted..."

"Don't talk to me for awhile ok. I have to think about what to do next." Cloud got up and started for his room "and by the way, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" he left him sitting alone in the kitchen

"he's right" Leon spoke to himself.

He got up from the table and went to the twin's room and knocked lightly on the door

"what?" Riku opened the door softly in human form.

"I...um..."

"What do you want Leon? Everyone's sleeping."

"Well...I wanted to apologize...but...I guess I cant right now..."

"No you can't. Sorry I have to go to bed. got to get up early tomorrow. Good night" Riku shut the door before Leon could say anything else.

Leon sighed as he walked down stairs to the couch. He transformed and tried his best to go asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDreamXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"like this Leon?" Zexion asked as he tried hard to make a tree branch float in mid air.

"Yes. Concentrate Zex."

"gah!" he fell down "I can't do it..."

Leon trotted over to Zexion "yes you can you just need more practice. Your just a pup ya know"

"grr" Zexion put his head on the ground with a huff.

"Come on" Leon nuzzled Zexion's shoulder "let's go see how Demyx is doing."

"Mk" they both got up and walked down to the lake, where Demyx was practicing his water bending.

Demyx was laughing smiling as always. He was standing out on the water in the middle of the lake.

"Hey Dem!" Leon yelled

"HIYA GUYS!!" Demyx walked on water to the shallower part of the lake to meet with them "what's up?''

"show us what you've got Demyx" Zexion sat on his back legs

Demyx got a huge smile across his face "OK!!!"

he took a few steps out "well you already see I can walk on water now watch this"  
he slashed the water with one paw. He made the water dance all around him. Then it started to take a shape of some shape.

"What the?" Leon's draw dropped

there was two Demyx's standing on the water. "I can make the water dance and make clones!!!" Demyx said sort of squealing.

"Wow. I'm proud. Both of you guys are doing great with your hybrid powers. Now if only Axel could control his fire ha-ha" they all laughed.

Then the dream altered...to where they were attacking Saix and Xemnas, then Leon's dream went up in flames.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon awoke in a cold sweat. "Whoa" a hand petted his head. When he turned he saw Cloud sitting next to him "bad dream?"

"Nightmare."

"Come sleep in my room. But as a dog."

"alright"

they walked to Clouds room and got settled in his bed.

"Schools going to be hard for Sora and Roxas tomorrow."

"I know. I shouldn't have acted like that. Why did you come and get me?"

"I couldn't sleep, you were making noises"

"sorry about that..."

"just go asleep"

"ok...night" Leon fell asleep at the foot of Clouds bed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXthe next day at schoolXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the twins walked all thru the first half of the day not seeing either Demyx or Zexion. It was now lunch and the twins were alone or so they thought...

"I swear I'm going to kill Leon if we can't find them soon" Sora said while stabbing his mac'n'cheese.

"No you won't Sor. Besides...Cloud seems to really like him" Roxas said with a mouth full of green beans.

"I don't care. I won't kill him but I will get back at him. Now I have a grudge."

"come on Sora don't take your anger out on the food" came a voice behind him that Sora knew all too well.

"Riku! What the fuck are you doing here?! This is a human school! And you're not registered!!!"

Riku took his seat next to Sora "well it wasn't my idea."

"Then whose was it?" Roxas spoke up.

Riku pointed behind them to Axel who was speaking to some girls, who was just giggling away.

"What the hell is he doing?" Roxas dropped his Spork along with his jaw

"beats me. Those females just walked up to us. I told them we had to find some twins and walked away and came here. Axel just stayed and started talking to them." Riku closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. And when he opened his eyes back Roxas looked like he had his favorite teddy bear taken away from him.

"Roxas?" Sora reached out and touched his twin's hand. Roxas took his hand away instantly. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to the nurse." and with that Roxas threw his lunch away and left the lunch room taking one last glance at Axel who was smiling and laughing with the preppy girls who Roxas hated so much.

Axel didn't see Roxas at all. So when he finally got away from the girls he now knew as Tifa and Rikku he sat down with Sora and Riku.  
"God. I couldn't get away from those bitches. Then they wrote some symbols down on paper." he then threw a piece of paper down on the table with phone numbers on it. Sora just took it and threw it away. "Now where's my Roxy?"

"Um...Axel...once Roxas saw you talking to those girls...well...he got really upset and left." Riku said putting his hand on Axels shoulder

"...what?" Axel stood there dumbstruck for a min then sniffed the air and took off in the direction Roxas was in.

"Well I'm not going home its to boring. Neither Cloud nor Leon are there. So ill just be waiting outside. OK?" Riku put his arm around Sora like they were the only ones in the lunch room. "Alright just don't get caught. And remove the arm while I'm in school"

"alright. See you in a few hours" Riku leaned over and kissed Sora as the bell went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas ended up just walking out of the school and walking home to go lay down in his bed with a tub of ice cream right next to him.  
"stupid Axel" he ate his ice cream on the verge of tears "he doesn't know anything."  
He put his tub down and changed his clothes into chocobo pj button up shirt and sweat pants. "Damn dog...he doesn't know how much that hurt me..."  
Roxas walked down stairs to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Sure he knew he was too young to drink but he didn't care right now.

He took his beer and walked back upstairs and turned on the TV the twins shared in their room.  
And just as he was getting ready to open his beer bottle he was tackled down in his bed.

"Roxy!!! I'm so sorry!! I had no idea I was just being nice to them!" Axel had his arms death latched around Roxas's torso

"Axel! What the hell? Get off me!" Roxas tried to pry him off him but that wasn't happening. Axel was to strong for him. "No! I'm sorry Roxy!!! Forgive me!!!"

"No" Roxas opened the bottle and brought it to his lips. But the bottle stopped Axel had a hold of the bottle "you shouldn't be drinking this. You're too young." Axel snatched the beer from Roxas's grip  
"hey! I don't care if I'm too young or what just give me it back! It's your fault anyway!" Roxas covered his mouth 'oh shit!'

"What's my fault Roxy?" he held the bottle over his head using his height to his full advantage.

Roxas looked down sadly "when I saw you talking to them I just shut down...and got depressed...and I wanted to forget...so that's why I had the beer..." Roxas was crying now.

Axels heart sank when he saw his master crying so he put the bottle down and wrapped his arms around Roxas and buried his face in his hair "I'm sorry Roxas...I'm so sorry..." Roxas was fully crying into the elder's chest "come on Rox...its ok... ill never leave your side alright."

Roxas jolted. He looked up into the emerald eyes he always gets lost in "wha? That's not possible."

"Why not?" Axel felt hurt

"because...we'll get older someday...and grow apart..."

"I don't want to. Roxas. I uh...don't know what to say...but..."

"Axel I love you" Roxas had his face buried in his chest

"I love you too Roxy" Axel leaned down to kiss Roxas

"I will always stay by your side Roxas."

a/n

I have to say I'm disappointed. I never got just 5 reviews. 5!

But! I got 2 new people watching the story. . luckyz lol

But all I have is one request. Everybody who reads this just leave a little review so I know who is really READING my story w please. If you all do then I'll keep updating. If not…well let's not even go there .


	9. The Love Birds Finally Fly

"Zexion...we can't keep running from Leon forever." Demyx said sitting down on a log in human form.

"Ya Dem I know. But what else can we do? Leon has probably already checked our apartment. We can't go back to the pack because no one believes us."

Demyx got real quiet, there really wasn't anything else to do, nowhere to go.

"They ruined us. They took our form and copied our powers and used us. What the hell did we do!? Why did they target us!? Our lives were great! And now look at us..." Demyx started crying and getting upset.

Zexion sat down next to Demyx and wrapped his arms around him and held him, trying to sooth the poor puppy. "They wanted us because of our position in the pack. Remember that day?"

"Yes I do. Very well, we were practicing. And almost...ya know..." Demyx blushed remembering that they almost had kissed that day. And how Zexion was holding him now, hands around his waist and head on his shoulder. Demyx's pants started to tighten thinking about all that he got real uncomfortable and started trying to wiggle out of Zexion's grasp.  
"um...Zex...can you let go?"

"Why should I? I'm very comfortable holding you like this." Zexion squeezed tighter.

"I...I...I uh...I got to go pee!" Demyx stuttered. The sandy blond jumped out of the elders grip and ran for a bit before he found a good tree. Demyx quickly unzipped his pants to let him self free from the tightness. "*sigh* oh my god. Zexy has such a good effect on me. But...he would stop being friends with me if he knew... but how can I help not falling for him. He's been by my side forever." Demyx propped himself up against the tree and started to stroke himself. "Mmm Zexion..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion wondered what was taking Demyx so long so he sent off to find his friend.

Zexion followed his scent till he heard Demyx talking. 'What in the world?'"*sigh* oh my god. Zexy has such a good effect on me. But...he would stop being friends with me if he knew... but how can I help not falling for him. He's been by my side forever. "There was a pause then "mmm Zexion..."

Zexion gasped and hide behind a tree covering his mouth but to late Demyx heard.

"OhMyGod who's there!?" Demyx covered himself up and started to panic.

Zexion walked out from behind the tree and walked over to younger but taller.

"ZEXION!!! It it it isn't what it looks like!!!"

Zexion walked up to the blond, stared in to his eyes, Demyx looked frightened, and he kissed Demyx full on the lips.

Demyx was shocked. He couldn't even kiss back.

"I had no idea u felt the same way Dem." Zexion kissed Demyx all over, he stopped to suck on the collar bone. This earned a moan from the younger.

"Zexion...u...I love...*moan* you" Demyx shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zexion.

"I love you too Dem. always have and always will." he stopped momentarily. "It's going to be day break soon. we should get moving but first were going to have to take care of your problem" Zexion go a smirk as his hand traveled south, Demyx's eyes grew ten times their normal size.

"Zexion..."  
Zexion started stoking his best friend now boyfriend. Demyx kept moaning. Then tried not to be

So loud. Zexion wouldn't have that. He stopped altogether.

"Now now Demyx let me hear you" Zexion kissed Demyx passionately, the elder demanded entrance, which the blond eagerly accepted. Zexion's tongue rushed in Demyx's wet cavern, exploring every inch. Zexion broke away from the kiss leaving Demyx stunned for a moment, Zexion using that time he dropped to his knees and kissed Demyx's head. Demyx gripped the tree for full support. Zexion engulfed Demyx whole. Tongue swirling around the head before deep throating the younger all together. That feeling was too much for Demyx to bear he came in Zexion's mouth. Demyx was panting heavily. Zexion stood up and wiped off his mouth "you taste good Dem"

"That was absolutely amazing Zex. I can't believe you did that."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Demyx grabbed Zexion and hugged him tight "I love you Zexion. Don't ever leave me."

Zexion hugged back "I don't plan to. And I won't. I promise."

After a moment of silence Demyx said it was time to go. They did they walked through the forest holding hands and smiles shining so bright they could blind.

A/N

yay they finally got together! and the Limes and Lemons begin. there are more to come ;)

sorry its been so long. it was spring break and my family had 2 deaths. my Aunt and my dog. so yea its been sad for awhile now

butttt anyway...will you send me reviews to make me feel better ?


	10. Nooo I dont like Mud!

Um…so yea…if you don't like lemons don read…cause…yea there be a lemon in this here chappy OwO

Oh and I know I didn't put the accent on the Spanish phrase. My computer fails.

XXXXXXXXXX Spanish class with SoraXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Damn Roxas. Leaving me here. Abandoned me with my asshole teacher Mr. Xigbar. And Riku staring at me thru the window doesn't help me concentrate one bit. Damn them all.'

Hayner raised his hand.

"Si Hayner?"

"What's the date today?"

"Ask me in Spanish and ill tell you."

"..."

"Ok people your all in Spanish 1 but you all are failing! I just don't get it!" Xigbar started ranting and raving.

"Cual es la fecha?" came a smooth voice from the back Sora knew. He whipped around to see Riku sitting in the back desk no one ever used.

"Riku! What are you doing here? I said wait at home."

"who is this student? Sora you know him?"

'Damn...'

"yes I do Mr. Xigbar he's my-"

"tell me n Spanish! Any practice helps"

"uh...he's my...cousin! So that would be el es mi primo. He's only here for today and he wanted to see what Roxas and my schools like. I can send him home if he's a bother." 'Please make me send him home!' Sora prayed.

"He's fine. He's the only one in here who knows the target language!!! Now back to the lesson!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx30 mins later of Sora's hellful classxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*ring!!!*

"I'm glad that was the last bell. And you!!!" Sora grabbed Riku's ear bringing him down to his level of height "you coulda blew it!!! And how the hell does u know Spanish?"

"I've traveled around ha-ha. And I knew I wouldn't get caught."

"But you could have!"

"but I didn't ill make it up to you." Riku got real close to Sora's face.

Sora froze up and got real nervous being with Riku alone and in this position. He let go of Riku's ear and turned away before anything could happen.

"Let's just go home ok. I'm worried about Roxas."

"Ok" Riku looked down 'so close. I need to do something quick or I might loose him'

XXXXXXXXXxat the house not long before Sora and Riku arrivexXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel was holding Roxas in the living room watching TV. He was flipping thru channels with Roxas in between his legs leaning on his chest.

"OHMYGOD GO BACK!!!" Axel quickly changed back fearing the wrath the little blond would unleash on him if he didn't.

"What is this movie?" all he was a cat and dog talking. He could do that.

"this is 'homeward bound' its about a family's pets who get separated from each other and the animals have to go thru many hard ships to make it back home and get reunited with their family. It's touching. Like the cat falls over a waterfall, a dog get his leg almost broke and the other dog gets hit by a porcupine"

"ouch. Sounds cute. Is it a love story?" Axel hugged Roxas tighter.

"Um...kind of... I guess. Between the animals and humans"

"like us in a way?" Axel kissed the back of Roxas's neck.

Roxas jumped and in breathy "not exactly" escaped his mouth.

Roxas turned around and kissed red head with eagerness, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck.  
Axel kissed back just as fierce. He settles his hands down around younger's waist. He asked for entrance to Roxas's mouth. Roxas decided not to allow direct access right away. Axel got tired of waiting, he gave Roxas a slight ass groping. In which Roxas yelped, opening his mouth just enough to have Axel stick his tongue in Roxas's wet cavern.

Roxas was afraid things might go a little too far but if it was with Axel, he decided it was ok. He moaned in to the kiss. Roxas got an evil idea. He thrusted his hips down on Axel. Seeing the position he was in Roxas had the advantage. It was only fair because Axel groped him right? Axel opened his eyes wide and let out a hearty moan in the kiss.

Axel had moved his hands to the top of Roxas's pants now. Trying to undo the buckle.

Roxas had heard the jingle of keys outside the front door. He launched himself off Axel just as his brother and Riku walked in. Roxas looked at the time and sure enough it was after school. He should have thought that out better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ok well at least it's only raining out side and not thunder storming.' thought Sora.  
As soon as Sora and Riku walked in the door of their home it started pouring down rain.

XXxxxxxafter schoolxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ok. What were doing something in here?" Riku said while crossing his arms with a smirk

"what makes you say we were doing anything?" Axel put a pillow down in his lap to try to cover himself thru his pants.

"The fact that you both are red in the face." Sora said with a strange look.

"And that Axel has a pillow on his lap" Riku started laughing

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Axel threw the pillow at Riku and chased him all around the house. Right before Riku got a good lead on Axel and headed for the front door.

"NO NOT OUTSIDE ITS RAINING" Sora yelled right before he heard a -plop splash- and Riku came back in, at least Sora thought it was Riku it could have been a mud monster for all he knew.

Axel dead stopped and started cracking up laughing "HAHAHAHA Riku hates getting dirty! That's what you get for assuming we did something"

Riku was defiantly grossed out "...OMG EW GET IT OFF ME!!!" he started moving around trying to shake the mud off him.

Sora tackled him outside on the front porch "don't u dare come in here all muddy like that"

"well now your all muddy to ya know."

"...great now I need a bath. thanks Riku"

"ya need one anyway Sor" Roxas appeared in the doorway grinning ear to ear Axel just behind him "you need one to Riku"  
"to bad we only have one bath isn't that right Axel?"

"Tough guys"

Riku and Sora looked at each other and gulped.

Axel went inside and came back a moment later with a huge bath towel in his hands "hey Riku turn into a dog."

Riku's hesitated but he transformed.

"Great now sit on Sora. don't argue me just do it" Axel said before Riku could object

"ok MOM gosh" Riku slowly sat on the burnets lap "now what mother?"

"now I punish you and make you eat soap" Axel said with a sly look while he threw the other end of the towel to Roxas "time for time out you dirty boys"

They both flew down and wrapped Riku and Sora up in the beach towel, picked them up, and started for the stairs "god you two are heavy" Axel groaned.

"This is why I don't like you sitting on me when your a dog" Roxas heaved

they threw Riku and Sora (still wrapped in the towel) down on the floor, shut and locked the door and yelled "you guys aren't allowed to come out till you both are squeaky clean." fading footsteps signaled their departure.

Riku, once a beautiful dog with a silky silver fur coat is now all brown and clumpy.  
They both got untangled from their doom and stood on the bathroom floor.

"I hate them. I can't even shake anything because all the mud dried now. I'm going to get Axel back sooner or later." Riku growled and tried to shake the mud off him but failed.

"I don't want to take a bath with anyone watching." Sora especially didn't want Riku to watch him.

"Let's just get this over with. I hate being dirty. My fur. My poor poor beautiful fur.  
How do you work this??"

"Riku I really don't think this will-"

"come on. Get over it. I'm staying a dog. I could care less about my human self. I just want my fur to be pretty again"

Sora hesitated but complied as he turned on the hot water he thought 'he only wants his fur to be clean? Conceited much?'

"Here since you're a germaphobe we'll get you washed first." Sora grabbed the shampoo bottle and pulled Riku into the water.

"Am not a germaphobe…I just like to be clean." Riku grumbled.

"Ah shut up ya old fart" Sora laughed

as he was finishing up he drained the tub then he refilled it. He turned around to get Riku a towel and when he turned back around he didn't see Riku as a dog but as a man. Sitting in his tub. All wet. Sora couldn't handle it. He turned and started banging on the bathroom door "ROXAS WE'RE DONE! LET US O-"

"shh" Riku had put his hand over Sora's mouth to shh him he had his other arm resting on his shoulder

"you washed me. I should wash you in return." Riku's hand slid up Sora's shirt and helped him striped him of the article.

"Riku...I don't know about this..."

Riku silenced him by kissing Sora deep and toward him into the bath tub.

"Rikuuu" Sora moaned into the kiss.

Riku pulled Sora across the bathroom floor right before the bath tub. Riku slid his hand up Sora's chest while letting his tongue slip past Sora's lips and into Sora's mouth. "Sora…do you want me to wash you as you did me?" Riku said as his hand ghosted of a nipple.

Causing a certain burnet to gasp "y…yea"

Riku started sucking on Sora's collar bone. "Ah ku"

Riku next put his hand down to rest on top of his pants. "Oh it's getting kind of tight down here huh? Want me to help you out with this Ssssorrrra?" he spoke quietly.

Sora blushed when he felt Riku's hand where it was. He nodded.

Riku smiled and slowly undid his buckle. He slowly slid Sora's pants down to his ankles. Riku couldn't help but laugh when he saw Sora's puppy dog boxers

"ha-ha I love your underwear Sora. This little gray puppy looks like me. Rrright here" he poked just on top of Sora's head. Sora let out a heartily moan. "Oh my gosh Riku!"

"Lets get in the tub ok Sora. You're starting to get very sweaty" Riku licked the back of Sora's neck and pulled down his boxers, now leaving both boys in the nude.

"After you Sor" he held out his hand to Sora.

Sora looked down and blushed and took Riku's hand 'god. I feel small in all ways now.'

Riku pulled Sora into a hug and kissed the top of his head and nuzzled his face in Sora's hair. "Sora…I…I don't know what I've been feeling lately. But I … I really can't explain it. But whenever I'm around you, my heart skips beats, I go all red in the face, and I cant help but smile whenever you're near. I don't want to loose you. Ever."

"Riku…that's…called...love"

"love?"

"Yes love. It's an emotion. You share it with your friends, your family and some very special person. It's just as you explained. And I've … kind have been feeling like that towards you too." Sora looked away towards the wall.

Riku held Sora tight. Almost in tears. "Shhh Riku. It's okay." Sora returned the hug and soothed Riku's tears. "Riku…do you need another bath?" Sora asked side stepping towards the bathtub

Riku extended his hand out "yes"

Riku got in the bathtub first, sitting in the very back and spread his legs and lended Sora his hand once more. Sora took it like always, moved in the hot water, and sat between Riku's long legs.

Riku took the extendable shower head and wetted down Sora's very spiky hair.  
Riku grabbed the strawberry shampoo bottle, squeezed a good amount of it on his hands, he started masaushing Sora's scalp. Sora in return leaned back on Riku.

"Ya know Riku. I kinda feel safe in your arms like this."

"Good. I like to know I'm your sanctuary." Riku washed out the remainder of the shampoo he had previously put in and is now kissing in between Sora's shoulder blades

"Riku. Don't leave me." Sora said as he turned around and looked into Riku's beautiful aqua eyes. The next few words made Sora's heart absolutely melt. "Don't worry. I never will. I love you Sora. And ill only go as far as you want me to"

Sora thought about what he meant. "All the way. I love you too Riku."

"Great. And I'm sorry if my animal side starts to show" Riku said with a smirk as he quickly attacked the small lithe burnet, his right hand flew down in between Sora's legs as his left went and attacked a nipple while he sucked on Sora's shoulder.

Sora's eyes went wide. "RIKU" he threw himself forward panting hard.

Riku slowed down by just rubbing Sora's chest and agonizing slowly pumping up and down on Sora. He started licking the side of Sora's face, blowing in his ears, and sucking all over Sora's neck. "You sure you ready for this Sora?" Riku cooed

"yeah."

"alright. I'll try to be gentle. I'm sorry if I turn into a wolf" Riku said as he stopped rubbing his chest and now is sticking a finger in Sora to stretch him out.

"Err…Riku? It feels kinda weird."

Riku inserted a second finger and started a scissoring motion.

"R…R…Riku it hurts" tears started to swell up in the burnets eyes.

"I know Sora, I know. It will hurt for a bit then feel really good. Trust me" Riku put in the last finger

by this time tears were rolling off Sora's cheeks "Riku it really hurts"

'come on come on where is it?' Riku was searching for that one little bundle of nerves that would make Sora see stars and forget all about his pain.

A large gasp of air and a following "RIKU!" meant he had found it. "Sora I think your ready. What do you think?" Riku pulled out his fingers and grabbed his hips lifting off the bottom of the bathtub and just above Riku. Sora shivered when Riku removed his fingers, missing the feeling. Sora nodded indeed he was ready.

Riku slowly pierced thru Sora. He felt bad because of all the screams of pain Sora was lashing out and the pained look on his face. Once he was fully in Sora he stopped and waited if he should continue. Sora had gripped the sides of the tub to help hold himself up. "Move damnit" Sora wiggled his hips.

Riku moved all right. Slowly at first, but when Sora screamed "FUCK RIKU FASTER! HARDER! ANYTHING DO SOMETHING!" Riku slammed Sora down on him with all his might.

Riku loved hearing all the moans, groans, screams, and mews coming out of Sora.

Riku adjusted himself to where he could pump Sora's member with one hand while helping slam Sora with his other.

"Erm...RI...ku...I'm getting close" Sora shut his eyes tight. "I'm...gonna cum"

Riku nodded and sped up his pace.

A loud "AHHH RIKU!" scream slash moan and Sora had cum right into the bath water.

Feeling Sora's inner walls clamp Riku, it felt so good. Riku came right into Sora moments after Sora did.

Both boys panting heavily, they both got out of the tub, grabbed a towel and dried them self's off.

"Great. I bet the idiots didn't realize we have no clothes to change into huh?"  
Sora scowled

Riku tried the door knob, surprisingly the door opened, looking down he saw two bathrobes and two pairs of pj's.  
"Wonder when these were dropped here?" Riku said smiling ear to ear.

A/N

…so yea. Lemony goodness lolz

Reviews? Was the lemon good? Also when Riku talked about his 'animal side' and 'wolf' when um…doing Sora, he meant like he basically hopes he doesn't get out of control.


	11. Steak and Spagetti Sauce

"Are you sure this is an okay place to eat Leon?" Cloud said as he got out of the car

"Yeah its fine. Now come on" Leon said has he held open the door for Cloud to walk in.

"Hi welcome to TumbleWeed, How many?" the over happy girl waitress cheered.

"Two" Leon said

"Okeydokey! Follow me please" she lead them to a booth seat "Here's your menus and your waiter will be with you in a bit" she walked away to seat the next few people that walked in

"Gosh I'm not sure this is a good place to eat Leon" Cloud said bringing his hand up to the side of his face as if trying to hide himself "I feel like we're in Broke Back Mountain."

"Eh what's it matter what everybody else thinks. This is the best steakhouse around and I plan on treating you good to show my thanks"

"Well ok. anyway what are you gonna get?" Cloud still felt unsure but if Leon said it was fine, it was gonna be fine.

"Steak" Leon said with a laugh

Cloud scrunched up his face "I meant what kind"

Too late. the waiter had already come to their table.

"What will you two gentlemen be having tonight?"

He looked at Cloud first.

"Um...ill have sirloin with a coke. Well done please"

He scribbled it down then looked at Leon

"Sirloin. Coke. Make it Rare and bloody as possible please."

"Yes sirs it will be out shortly" he walked away

"Rare and bloody?" Cloud asked caustically

"I like rare meat. You gotta keep in mind what I am."

Cloud looked down 'that's right. He's a dog. a wolf. who likes the taste of blood and killing a pulse'  
"right sorry"

Cloud looked up at Leon quickly looking into his steel eyes causing a blush so he hid his face again "Its nothing." he coughed "anyway how's your wounds?"

Leon knew he wanted to change the subject, he wanted to know what was bugging the blond but he let it go for now.  
"They're fine, however I feel this" he pointed to the gash in the middle of his face "will defiantly scar."

"Sorry. There wasn't anything I could do about that"

"Oh I wasn't blaming you." Leon placed his hand over Clouds, and when Cloud looked up Leon was already looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Um...listen Cloud, after this, do you want to go somewhere else? I have something kind of important to tell you."

Cloud gave a confused look "like where?"

"Where ever you want. Movies, arcade, mall, park"

"hm…I think you want to go somewhere with a bed and a locked door." Cloud gave a plain look

"That would work but only if you want to." Leon saw the look and wondered

"That's what every guy wants to do, and then when I wake up, you'll be gone without a trace." Cloud removed his hand from under the Hybrid's.

"Cloud I'm not like that and you know it! I lo-"

"Your orders sirs" the waiter reappeared, delivered the food, and the two ate in silence.

Cloud took one glance at Leon's food and gagged. 'god. his steak is still mooing with a pulse'

Leon sneaked a peek at Clouds food and gagged 'ew his steak looks like its been dead for a week frying out in the sun'

They both finished and still sat in silence

'Leon really is deferent from the other guys I've dated. What the hell I might as well go for it' Cloud was in deep thought when the waiter dropped off the check, looking at it quickly then reached in his pocket for his wallet.

"Don't worry Cloud I got it." Leon already had the money placed on the table with the check

"How do you have human currency?"

"I can hold a job ya know."

Cloud took a deep breath and got out his cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora and Riku sittn in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes..." Axel and Roxas stopped their chanting for a moment to think of the rest of the lyrics. "then comes little Soiku in a baby carriage! AHAHAHAHAHA" they both laughed at their joke.

Riku and Sora now dressed in Pj's and clean stood with their arms crossed.

Riku spoke up "Axel and Roxas sittn under a cape, Roxas sayin 'Please don't rape"

Axels turn was next "Riku and Sora sittn in a gutter, licking peanut butter off of each other"

Riku laughed and said "I do like PB." he cleared his throat

"Axel and Roxas sittn in a bush, all I could hear as 'PUSH BABY PUSH!''

Axel sat down knowing he had been defeated. He muttered under his breath "bitch."

Riku heard that and tackled Axel right out of the chair "wanna go?!"

The phone started to ring.

While Sora started to try and seperate the two Roxas went ahead and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Roxas? Hey its Cloud, I'm at a steak house getting ready to leave. I just wanted to call and let you know I won't be home tonight. Leon and I will be home in the morning. So you guys need to get yourselves something to eat and take care of your self's. is that gonna be alright?"

"OH MY GOD IMA GONNA MAKE YOU INTO FIREDOG SOUP!!!" Riku screamed when Axel messed up his hair

"Roxas...what was that?"

"Nothing! yayaya have fun! We'll see you both tomorrow! Love you we'll be good bye!!!" Roxas rushed all that and hung up.

"Who was that Rox?" his twin asked.

"Cloud won't be home and we need to get some food. Leon won't be either"

"Food?" Axel dropped Riku from over top his head, Riku landing on the floor with a 'THUD' followed by a "GODDAMNIT AXEL!"

"I can cook" Axel had this certain sparkle in his eye "canicanicani???"

"Um...I don't know if we should let you..."

"But I can!"

Riku spoke up "Yea spicy hot food he's really good at. plus you two will set the house on fire. we have no money to order take out. Axel is our only chance."

The twins spoke it over and said ok.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Axel disappeared into the kitchen and screamed "HOPE YOU ALL LIKE PASTA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes one room for one night"

"Would you like a regular room or presidential suit?" the lady was typing on her computer

"Hmm" Leon looked away from the receptionist and looked back at Cloud, who was shaking his head 'no' "the suit please" Leon said with a smirk

"Alright. Here's your key your rooms on the 5th floor number 525. Enjoy your time at Twilight Towers."

They exited the lobby, headed to the stair case and started towards the fifth floor.

Cloud had a grim look on his face, Leon noticed this "Cloud what's wrong?" he put his arm around Clouds shoulders.

Cloud said nothing and looked down.

"Hey Cloud I gotta tell you something...something important."

Cloud looked up "What is it?"

Leon hesitated but kept walking. He stopped when he realized Cloud wasn't at his side anymore "What's wrong Cloud?"

"Um this is our room" he pointed to the door

"Oh...I knew that" 'great now this is awkward.'

Leon walked to the room marked 525, slipped the card key in to the slot, and opened the door. He held it open for Cloud and then walked in after the blonde.

"Whoa I feel like royalty. This place is huge" Cloud said in awe

The room was fairly big, had a king sized bed, a full kitchen, full bathroom, and every room was equipped with whatever the need, and the whole suit was in the colors of green and blue beach themed.

"I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get a drink want one?" Cloud said as he made his way to the fridge

"If there's wine in there I'll take some" Leon went in the bedroom and sat on the bed 'god am I really gonna do this? Can I? ...no I can't force him into something. He's too precious' he brought his hand to his head.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

'Wow so there really is wine in here. I hope Leon likes Red wine. I need to stop worrying him. He's a really amazing guy. I find myself only dreaming about me and him in a hotel and now it's really happening and I'm freezing up! What's wrong with you Cloud smack yourself get in there and be seductive damnit' Cloud mentally smacked himself. He then looked next to the wine and what he saw made him smirk "ha-ha oh Leon you're in for it."

Cloud walked into the bedroom with 2 wine classes filled about half way and sat on the bed. "Leon?" he wasn't anywhere to be found. but the bathroom door was closed. he knocked on the door "Leon? You in there?"

The door opened and out walked Leon straight from the shower shirtless with a towel around his hips and another towel he's still drying off his hair.

"Yes? Oh thank you Cloud" he took a wine class. Cloud could only stare at Leon's somewhat flawless body, sure there were a few old cuts and some scars but the six-pack made up for it all in Clouds mind. If he kept staring he thought he would be bound to get a nose bleed.

"Cloud??? Cloud? hello? Anyone home?" Leon was waving a hand in front of Clouds face.

Cloud blinked back into reality. "oh sorry hehe" Cloud started sipping on his wine.

Leon went back to the bed and lay down he relaxed as he stretched out his long body and brought an arm behind his head to help prop up his head. Leon cleared his throat and mumbled.

Cloud sat down on the bed next to him and asked "what did you say?" he drank the rest of his wine.

"I said... I love you" Leon looked away

Cloud was speechless at first. "I thought I would only hear those words in my dreams." Cloud leaned over Leon and kissed him. Setting his wine glass down on the nightstand he put his hands on both sides of Leon's head just above his shoulders.

"mmm" Leon brought up his own hands and let them tangle in blond spikes, pulling the younger down on him hoping to deepen his kiss.

Leon rolled them over switching their positions so he would be on top "Ouch!!" Leon immediately backed off letting Cloud sit up. Cloud put his hand into the back of his pants.

"...Cloud you say ouch because you had something in your pants other than your manhood?"

"Shut up! I thought this would be fun" Cloud got an evil smirk on his face and pulled out chocolate syrup from behind his back.

"Um Cloud I like your thinking but you should know that because I'm a dog I cant digest choc-"

"I never said it was you who would be eating it" Cloud took off his shirt and squirted some on Leon's chest.

"yummy" Cloud said as he licked the chocolate off Leon.

Leon could only moan as a tent began to form under his bath towel

Leon let his hands wonder, and they found Clouds belt buckle. He undid it then trying to comprehend how to pull off Clouds pants. Leon took off pants, boxers and all.

"you're...ah...you're so sexy Cloud"

When Cloud was done licking Leon clean he sat back and admired his work.

Leon was left panting for more. Cloud took a look down at his towel giggling at how aroused he was.

He leaned down and slowly took off his towel smirking he took the chocolate bottle once more and drizzled the yummy thick brown liquid all over Leon's member.

Leon gasped at the cold hitting him in his most sensitive area and before he could even take another breath he felt a moist hot mouth on his head.

Leon's hand launched its self to the blond's spikes. sometime pulling his head away sometimes trying to have the blond take more of him in.

"Cloud..." he hissed through clenched teeth "you better stop now!"

Cloud knew what was going to happen so he let go of Leon's manhood and started moving up so he could align himself up to Leon.

Cloud slowly lowered himself on Leon "Erm!" Cloud closed his eyes tightly.

"Cloud stop...don't force yourself" Leon growled. He himself was in complete ecstasy.

A minute went by and by then Cloud was all the way on Leon.

The blond let out a sigh of relief.

"Cloud...I'm sorry I can't help it...hold on" before Cloud could respond Leon bucked his hips up

"AHH!" Clouds upper body fell forward on Leon who was still thrusting his hips up.

Tears began to form in the blonde's eyes. Leon knew it would hurt but he didn't let him prepare him, Cloud just jumped him.

Pleasure soon over riding pain, Cloud started to enjoy it. Letting out moans and loud mews. Cloud then in return started to thrust his hips down to meet Leon's thrusts up.

Leon reached up to pinch Clouds nipples. "Leon! Don't. I'm close. Continue that and I'm gonna…"

Leon abounded tough little nubs to head south on Cloud, reaching in between their hot body's he started to pump him up and down. Then he found that one little bundle of nerves that makes Cloud see clouds. Leon kissed the blond human passionately.

Cloud backed off and yelled, "LEON!!!" Cloud came. His inner walls clamped to Leon's manhood, making him follow after a few thrusts.

"I...I love you Leon" Cloud clasped on top of Leon panting hard that was the best sex he had by far.

"Love you too" Leon rolled over, pulling out of Cloud when he had softened back a bit, he put the fragile blond under the covers.

'Ha he's already asleep. He looks like an angel when he's sleeping. I wonder how the boneheads are doing ha-ha to much thinking. After great sex I need some sleep zZz'

Leon fell fast asleep with his precious love in his arms, snuggling up into his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*BOOM*

The kitchen was splattered all over with spaghetti sauce.

Axel and Roxas emerged from the kitchen covered head to toe in sauce  
"I swear that worked last time I did it…" Axel brought his sauce covered hand up to his chin.

Riku and Sora couldn't help but crack up laughing.

Riku got up from the couch and walked up to Axel "I wonder" he stuck out his index finger and wiped it across Axel's cheek and then brought the sauce cover finger to his lips "hm…ya know it wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't so much salt in it"

Sora started laughing so hard he fell off the couch holding his stomach.

"That's it. Its over. We're dipping into Cloud's secret money jar under his bed and ordering pizza." Roxas said with a blank stare as he started to wipe the sauce off himself.

"Oh wait wait wait!!!" Sora yelled getting up and started dragging his finger across and around Roxas's t-shirt. After a minute he stepped back to admire his work. "There all done. Whatcha think Riku? Axel?"

The said hybrids looked at Roxas's torso and started laughing.

Roxas looked down to see what his twin had done to him. Spelled across his front chest and belly read 'Plz wash meh. I r a dirty boy :]'

"Sora…you know I hate you right now. Right? Oh and I'll have to kill you in your sleep."

"Yups that's why I'm gonna sleep somewhere else tonight. Riku and I will go get some cash and order the pizza. You two stay here and clean up. Listen to your shirt Rox" the Burnett laughed while heading up stairs to get some money.

About a minute later, Sora now returning with a twenty dollar bill "alright, ready to go Riku?"

"Sure" they walked out to go order and get the food that, with any luck won't end up on the walls.

"Well Roxy seems we're all alone. Anything special you want to do?" Axel asked with a devilish grin.

"Yes. I want to clean up the kitchen before Cloud or mom comes home and we get killed." He grabbed a mop and started cleaning the floor "I'll get everywhere low. You get the higher places like the cabinets or fridge. Then, we're gonna clean ourselves up. Got it memorized?" Roxas spoke. While he was moping some of the sauce was dripping off his own shirt and he was doing double the work.

Axel walked up behind the small blonde and took off his shirt. Then following his own, throwing them in the laundry basket in the corner.

"Axel what the-"

"It'll be easier. Trust me."

About 15 minutes went by and a majority of the room was clean.

"Want to take a break go watch TV?" Roxas asked the redhead.

"Yea but what about our pants? They're covered as well."

"Turn around."

Axel turned around and heard a zipper and some rustling. He turned slightly and got yelled at quickly. A moment went by and Roxas appeared with a pair of pj pants for him.

"…you had me turn around because you didn't want me to see you take your pants off? What are you wearing some embarrassing underwear or something?"

"Shut up! I'm self conscious. Put these on. I'll be out in the living room. Put your pants with our shirts."

'What a cutie…wait…I wonder if he did that just because he wasn't wearing any at all? Eh I'll find out later.' The redhead thought as he was replacing his pants with pj ones.

Roxas was sitting out on the love seat flipping through channels. Axel took his seat right next to the blonde.

"Great nothings on. Good thing Sora will be back soon with food. I'm starving."

"Yea…hey how about we play a game? Ya know, to pass some time."

"Sure. I'm game. We have CandyLand, Twister, Monopoly, and Life. Which sounds good to you?"

"Not any of those games. I want to play either Truth or Dare, or Personal Boundaries."

'Truth or dare could turn out bad but I've never heard of boundaries' Roxas thought all the possibilities.

"Well how do you play Personal Boundaries?" Roxas asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'll tell you as we go. But once you start you can't back out half way through. Think you can handle it?" The hybrid asked with a smirk.

"Ehhh not sure I like the sound of it but yea lets play it."

Axel grinned, got up and turned off the lights. Then, returned to the couch and turned off the TV. So the room was left in complete darkness.

"Axel…what are you doing?" Roxas spoke unsure.

"This is part of the game. Now lay down," Roxas laid down on his back.

"I turned off all the lights so you don't know just where I might pop up. The idea of the game is to see how close one person can get before the other person doesn't like it. Without touching you. Still up for it or do you want to quit?"

"I'm not a quitter. Bring it on." Roxas closed his eyes.

"Alright. So the game begins."

Axel started humming, trying to make it a little more comfortable.

It was very relaxing to Roxas. He thought Axel had a beautiful voice. He guessed howling at the moon every once in awhile worked his voice.

Roxas was able to feel his presence around him at all times. One moment he was by his feet the next up by his head breathing down his neck. It started getting hot in the room. He opened his eyes not realizing they were even shut, seeing a yellowish orange luminous what looked like a hand floating in mid air.

"Axel…?"

"shh" came the response. "this is just my Element, I control all things fire."

The heat started to feel all over his body. Roxas felt it especially hot on his chest. He had to admit he did start to feel a little uncomfortable when he felt Axel's heated hand start to go in between his legs, resting over a certain part of the blonde's body. And ironically, Roxas loved it.

A little too much, and it started to show.

He moaned. Wishing the hand would just give up this stupid game and touch him. He never felt this way before. But even around Axel he couldn't help but blush so this was just over powering for the lithe blonde.

"Axel." He spoke needily.

"Yes?" came the response.

"I loose."

"finally." Fiery lips clashed with quivering ones. Roxas was blown away with just one kiss. And Axel wasn't any better. He was hooked on the boy.

Roxas felt a hand resting on his thigh. But it didn't stay there for long. It moved north pretty quickly.

Axel could feel Roxas through his own pants. Axel grinded down against the younger boy. Earning a hearty moan from both of them.

"Ax…" Roxas threw his head back and shut his eyes.

"Tell me what you want Roxy" he stopped his hip movement and rested his hand on his belly.

"…You know what I want"

"Yes I know…but I want to hear it from you." Roxas knew he was smiling ear to ear. Axel wanted him to basically talk dirty to him.

"Erm…Axel…touch me." He was unsure and afraid his own voice would fail him.

"Sounds good to me" Axel attacked his zipper and quickly unbuttoned his pj bottoms.

The redhead's hands traveled all over the boy. At the same time he bit down on a pink stub rubbing the other with one hand, while his other hand dove in the smaller's pants.

'ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!' Axel mentally screamed 'I WAS RIGHT!!! He is so totally NOT wearing any underwear!!!'

"oh my god! Axel!" The blonde's hands reached out for red spikes. All he could do was moan.

Sadly neither of them heard the front door open.

Nor did they notice some body turned on the lights.

They only heard the high pitch scream.

"OHMYHOLYJESUSROXAS!" Sora screamed

"Pizza's here" Riku said ever so calm

Axel and Roxas just froze.

"Are you kidding me? Why is it every time I try and make my move SOMETHING OR SOMEBODY interrupts me!?!?!" Axel threw his head down on Roxas's chest.

Roxas turned red as a tomato. He pushed Axel off of him, got up, and ran upstairs. Most likely to the bathroom.

"Just why? Why did you guys have to come back NOW of all freaking times!? It was just getting good!!!" Axel just clasped on the couch.

"U m one. I don't need to know how 'good' things were getting between you and my twin. Two. It was over half hour ago we left. And three. The pizza was ready" Sora said holding up pizza.

"GRRRR WHY IS EVERYBODY ELSE GETTN SOME BUT ME?!"

--

wow...just wow. only 2 reviews on a lemon chapter?!

what can i say but im dissipointed.

i'm also sorry to say that if things go the same way the last chapter went and if i dont get more reviews on this chapter...well...yea i just might have to pull the plug. and you'll never know what happens to them...dundundunnn


	12. The Unknown man

XXXXXXXXXXXXXthe next morningXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello???" Cloud called as he walked though the front door.

All four boys were passed out on the floor with Coke a cola bottles in their hands and a pizza box in the middle of them.

"Hmmm they're all asleep Cloud. Want a repeat of last night?" Leon asked while groping his butt.

"Ha your funny Leon. Not with my brothers home. Or anywhere near me for that matter." Cloud swatted his hand away.

"Aww why not?"

"Because I don't want them to loose respect for their older brother." Cloud took a look in the kitchen and his draw dropped. "Oh my holy hell what the fuck happened in here!?"

"So you basically don't want them to hear you scream for more? And Axel must have tried cooking again. Or perhaps did you not like it all that well?" Leon looked towards the floor with a hurt look on his face.

"No its not that I didn't like it, its just--" a knock came at the door. Cloud sighed and went to answer the door.

It was a man Cloud had never seen before. He had black spiky hair, a red headband on, a red cape, some kind of golden claw weapon on his hand and arm, but the thing Cloud noticed the most was his crimson colored eyes he also had a strange aura about him.

"Um hi can I help you?" Cloud spoke unsure.

"Where's Leon? I need to speak with him" came a very deep voice. The blonde had never heard a voice quite like that.

"Leon? What do you need with him?" Cloud asked, getting a bit jealous and worried at the same time.

"Vincent? What are doing here?" Leon appeared behind Cloud at the door.

"We need you. Riku and Axel would be of help now also. Demyx and Zexion have been proved innocent so they're already back to training. An attack happened. And an assassin from Ansem's pack came and almost got a hold of Xemnas. Luckily we were able to capture him. For he was the shape shifter that Demyx and Zexion were framed by. We've been interrogating him nonstop for the past 24 hours and got some very valuable information out of him. In 2 days Ansem is planning a huge attack, an all out war. He's going to take everybody out. We need to gather everyone that can help and plan an attack before he gets us!"

Leon was speechless. "Alright give me five minutes to get them together."

Cloud wasn't really all that sure about what was going on but it didn't sound good at all.

"I'll be waiting in the front yard" Vincent nodded and walked away.

"Leon…" Cloud was scared. He finally got Leon back and now he had to go away again.

"Cloud, that was our main man of defense, he is a great spy and he knows just about every body and their powers in our rival pack. Cloud I…I'm sorry. We have to go."

Clouds heart dropped as he saw Leon walk away from him to go wake the younger hybrids up. He brought his index finger up to his mouth in 'shh and be quiet' motion.

Riku and Axel knew something was up. They took what could possibly the last look at the twins who had captured their hearts. Riku leaned down and gave Sora a 'goodbye kiss' on his forehead while the burnet slept. Sora mumbled his name and it brought tears to the elders eyes. Riku got up and ran out of the house.

Axel took a piece of paper that was on the coffee table and wrote a quick note to Roxas and he took away the cola bottle and replaced it with his note. Which Roxas clutched on instantly. He got up and followed his brother.

"Cloud. We'll be back. We might be in bad shape like how I was when I first found you but we'll be back. I promise." Leon spoke gently caressing the blonde's soft cheek.

"Leon…I don't want to be without you again." Cloud took his hand and held it tight. Tears threating to fall.

"You wont be without me for long. Ok. And…and when I get back, I'll show you how serious I am about loving you and about us and--" he got down on one of his knees

"And well…we'll get married. If you'll have me."

Ok now the tears were falling full force "What!? Marry?" Cloud's knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

Leon took his hand and brought him close. He then reached up to his necklace and took it off and placed it around Clouds neck. "I have never taken this off. This was my fathers, when he died it was passed down to me. Its been in the family for three generations, it will protect you from anything. It has powers about it. Take this and be safe."

"But wont you need it then?" Cloud said clutching the pendent for dear life.

"I'll be fine. I've got your memory" Leon leaned in to a heart jerking kiss, and it killed him to let go, but he had to. He got up and left to meet the other hybrids out front leaving a sobbing Cloud on the floor with his sleeping younger brothers.

XXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXX

Sora awoke to hearing intense crying. He cracked his eyes open to see his older brother crying his eyes out on the floor, "erm" Sora sat up, yawned, and stretched "Cloud? What's wrong?"

Cloud, upon hearing his name, tried his best to clean himself up before speaking again "sorry Sor if I waked you. I couldn't help myself."

"Well what's the matter?"

"Look around you. Notice a few things missing?"

Sora looked around and realized all the hybrids are gone. "Riku? Axel? Leon?"

"They're gone Sor."

Sora's heart sank into his stomach "you…you can't be serious."

"I am. A man came to the door and took them away back to the woods. Apparently along with your friends Demyx and Zexion."

By this time Roxas was beginning to wake himself up. "Ehhh what's going on? Why's everybody crying?" when he went to pop his back he realized he had something in his hand, it read:

Dear my Roxy,

I'm sorry if its hard for you to read this first of all, my handwriting isn't all that good try to bear with me.

Leon awoke us and said we had to go. Our pack needs us. Now even Riku and I will have to go out into battle because Vincent said he needed everyone he could get. But we're quick learners so we have two days to master our powers and then we'll be going off to war. Don't worry we'll make it back to you two. We're pretty good fighters too if I don't say so haha… well I'm running out of time and I just wanted to tell you what's happening. I'm just kinda glad that the woods are just down on route four that way we didn't have to spend much time traveling. But please tell Sora 'Riku loves him' for him. And I love you.  
Your hybrid,

Axel

p.s. when I get back I plan on making you mine.

Next to his name was a heart. Roxas now understood why his brothers were so sad. And he himself started getting sad but Roxas Didn't cry. Then an idea struck him.

"Cloud! Quick! Can hybrids be brought down my guns?" Roxas asked him

"Well yes…why? What are you thinking Rox?" he had almost calmed himself down by now.

"Well Axel got to write me this before he left me a note. This barely even sounded like him, being all serious and what not but the last line proves it was him" he said with a chuckle.

"But anyways, Axel said his pack said they needed everyone possible to help fight and--"

"Roxas stop there" Cloud interrupted "you have got to remember this isn't our war. It's nothing humans should interfere with. It's not our place."

"But getting to know Riku, Axel, and Leon made it our business Cloud! What if something goes against what they said and something DOSE end up happening?" Sora piped up.

"Don't gang up on me you two. As much as I want to go and help we can't. It isn't our battle. And that's that."

Sora huffed and crossed his arms.

Yet another knock came to the door.

"I got it this time" Roxas spoke while getting up.

when he saw no one there he ahead and opened the door, after sticking his head out, looking to the left, looking to the right and getting ready to go back in, he was tackled by a brown fluff ball.

"ROXY!!! WE MISSED YOU!!!"

"Nice going Dem. You probably gave him a heart attack" Zexion leaned against the door frame.

"Zexion?! Demyx?! Oh my god what are you two doing here!?!?" Sora now tackled Zexion. So now all five boys were sitting/ pinned down in the living room floor.

"Wait . . . Cloud I thought you said that they went to help out the pack like the others?" Roxas wondered how they were here when Cloud said they were with their pack.

"Yeah that's what that man said. That you've been proved innocent and are now training with the rest of the pack."

Zexion pushed the hyper burnet off of him "well yea were innocent. That's actually why we came here. To tell you all the good news. I even have a letter Xemnas the leader of our pack himself wrote telling Leon the details so he wont kill us."

"Soooo where are they anyway? Who took them away?" Demyx asked getting of the small blond

"Some guy dressed in red, crimson eyes, a cape, a weapon claw of some sort, and I think Leon said his name was Vincent." Cloud answered

"Vincent is our head hybrid of defense. But he's been gone on a mission for the past two weeks." Zexion had a strange look on his face.

Demyx, in all the commotion, had transformed into a human, and now had his hand on his chin looking like he was actually thinking. Wearing a black cloak to match Zexion's.

"wait!" Demyx called out "there's no way he would come back from a mission just to pick those three up. Something's fishy… did he have a mark that was a red line going from his arm to his back?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see any of his skin other than his face. He had a weird aura to him though."

"if we're right then it's probably one the guys that shape shifted and framed us. It's most likely  
Envy again." Demyx thought with a mad look on his face.

"but what would they want with them?" Sora asked.

"think about it Sora. One, their from the rival pack, Two, they want to kill the rival pack, and Three, Riku's the next heir!" Zexion listed

"he…he is?" Sora was a bit confused "why didn't he say anything about that?"

"Riku don't like to be treated any different, and if the rival pack knew then they would go after him also, and Xemnas want to protect his son. But they must have some how figured it out. Why else would they go after two pups and a swordsman?" Zexion thought all about this.

"Cloud…"

"yea yea I know. Now it's also our fight. Dem, Zex, take us to your pack. We want to help."

"um…Cloud…we don't take humans into our den. Its kind of …ya know… forbidden."Demyx said sadly

Cloud stood up "then tell us where we can find the other pack and our friends." He said sternly

xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXxXXXXxXxxxXX

"Wait, before we leave we're gonna need some weapons." Roxas said.

"I've got them. Hang on." Cloud went over to the bookcase in the living room and started pushing on one side making it slide across the floor. Reveling many different what looked like some kind of swords.

"What are those Cloud?" Sora asked.

There were only about 4 big ones. Cloud reached for the biggest one, it was silver and it stretched maybe five feet long and he grabbed a sling and put it on his back and he then attached the blade to it. "These are blades. We're going to use them to help. We can't go unarmed. Here" Cloud grabbed one of the dozen of smaller blades and handed it out to Roxas, who didn't take it.

"Please. You get one of the big ones and we have to take smaller blades" Roxas spoke while crossing his arms.

"That's because I'm bigger and I can handle it. Now take this."

Sora went over to get a better look at all the blades. He was drawn to one of them especially. One that looked like a key. He reached out to it and it flew off the wall into his hand. "Whoa!"

"Oh cool Sora! How did you do that!?" Demyx sprung up on all fours. Zexion pulled the dog back while sitting on the couch. Demyx didn't like to stay in one form for long. He liked to keep changing.

"I…I don't know. It just came to me." Sora held it and inspected it more. It had a golden handle, the blade was silver, and it had a keychain on the handle.

"That's the KeyBlade. It is very powerful. It has great physical attacks and outstanding magic. Its way to dangerous for you Sora." Cloud took it and put it back on the wall. It just launched itself back into Sora's hands.

"…ok I guess you are able to wield it Sora."

"I'm taking two of them. They can't be that hard." Roxas took two of the blades off the wall and instantly liked them.

One of them was blackish silver, the handle had demon like wings, it looked like a chain running down the middle, and a clock hand like point at the end. The other was bright white, yellow and blue; it had angelic like wings around the handle and various points at the end. And like the KeyBlade they also had keychains hanging off the handle.

"Roxas you cant handle two of them."

"Watch me Cloud. I can do it. For Axel if anything."

Cloud realized he couldn't win against the twins. Like he ever could. "Ok fine. Sora, you now wield the KeyBlade. Roxas, you are holding Oblivion and Oathkeeper. We're all set now lets get going. Show us the way guys." He spoke looking at Demyx and Zexion.  
Zexion sighed and transformed into his wolf form "if you guys are ready. We will go."

"But we're going to our pack. In hopes Xemnas won't really care and welcome the free help" Demyx said.

The group left the house in silence and headed toward the woods at nighttime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hope you don't mind getting muddy. It's about 10 miles back here. We've went about 1 ½ miles so far." Zexion said as he continued to step in mud.

Cloud grunted and nodded as he followed them.

"Hey Demyx…how are you so clean? You haven't got a speck of mud on you." Roxas asked. He hated being muddy.

"I control water. Duh! I'm just extracting all the water from the soil I walk on." Demyx had a certain cheer in his step. Simply because he knew he wasn't getting muddy.

"We should reach the pack in a few hours." Zexion said.

"I wonder how Axel, Leon, and Riku are doing." Sora said.

"I don't know but we're going to find them. So don't worry." Cloud said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWith Riku, Axel, and LeonXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn. I don't know how we could have fallen for that imposter." Axel banged his head against the metal wall of a cage that the three were currently trapped in.

"This is bad. They have gotten some new recruits. Some powerful ones if that." Leon said pacing around the small square.

Riku was in one of the back corners "this is exactly what dad didn't want to happen." He brought his paws up on his head. "They're going to kill me." Riku's eyes widened and he started shaking his head.

Axel put his paw on Riku's back and started rubbing it. "No you're not Ri. Your gonna be fine okay. Leon and I won't let anything happen to you."

"You guys aren't blood…I am…Ansem wants ME dead…not you guys." Riku closed his eyes.

"We'll defend you Riku. You don't have to be afraid of anything." Leon laid down next to the younger.

"You should be afraid." Came a voice out side of the cage.

"Ansem…"

He let out an evil laugh. "Hello there Riku. Long time no see."

Hey guys sorry its been awhile. But EXAMS returned =.=;;

They a pain in the booty.

But yea I tried to make this one a little longer since it been so long w

Its starting to get really good. Are you gonna review and make it worthy of me updating it ?

I'm gonna need about 4-5 reviews…yes that's all…do you think you watchers can gimmi dat?

If not ima gonna cry T~T don't make me cry…I might take it out on the charactors in the cage right now .

BWHAHAHAHA welp till next time. Remember more reviews = faster update.


	13. Meeting Xemnas

"The most important thing to know about Xemnas is, he loves to be in control. And you must bow when first meeting him, and talk only when he addresses you. Follow all that and you should be fine." Zexion explained as they were getting closer to the pack.

"Zex we just got unbanned from the pack. Now we're coming back with humans…and we lost his son! Oh man we are screwed!" Demyx started cracking up laughing. That seemed like the only thing to do to him.

"I'm sorry. We're going to obey everything he tells us." Cloud accepted everything they told him.

"Hey um is Xemnas even a Hybrid? Can he speak English?" Sora asked while avoiding a vine.

"Xemnas is a very powerful Hybrid. Riku is too for that matter. Pure blood Hybrids. Doesn't seem possible but it is. And what most don't know is that he is a twin. And they absolutely hate each other. Xemnas and Ansem."

"Wait wasn't that the name of the leader of your rival pack?" Roxas caught on.

"Yes. He is as equally as powerful. Xemnas just wants to live his life; Ansem wants to kill his brother, his heir, and the whole pack." Zexion spoke quietly.

Sora stopped walking, "you mean…he wants to kill Riku?"

The rest of the group stopped as well. Zexion nodded his head.

"And they have him! What the hell are we suppose to do!? We…we have to hurry! Riku may already be…be…" Sora dropped to the ground shaking bringing his hands to his mouth, dropping the KeyBlade.

Everyone was silent. Everyone knew what probably already happened. Everyone tried to soothe Sora.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle Ansem. " Riku glared at his father's twin.

"Ahhh young Riku. It has been a long while. "It's been what, 7, 8 years? You've gotten so big." Ansem walked around the metal cage the trio was trapped in.

Riku barked loudly. Pushing Leon off him lunging toward the bars of the cage "and I should have killed you the last time I saw you! Now I regret every moment I let you live."

"Mmm how touching. I love you too nephew dearest. I could say the same thing to you." Ansem was now strutting around them all. Golden eyes never leaving Riku's. "Oh but I wouldn't worry about your life's. Now anyway. I wish to wait till I have your father in my custody before I do anything to you. However, I have no use for the other two. Seifer, Fuu, Rai. Do what you wish to the spars. I have no need for them."

Ansem walked away. As he walked he passed three wolfs walked toward the cage.

"I know you two look familiar." The one in the middle spoke.

"Enjoying that scar Seifer?" Leon walked to the front of the cage.

"Just as much as you are enjoying your matching one." He snarled.

"What should we do with them Seifer?" Rai gave an evil smile.

"I don't know. Let's think as we go along." Seifer transformed into a human. With a flick of his hand his clothes appeared on his body. The other two followed his lead like always.

They had a pair of dog muzzles, a couple of collars, two leashes, and one net.

"Now if you follow along. I might let you die easy." Seifer said while he fingered a leather collar smiling.

"Like hell we will!" Axel lunged at Rai who opened the door of the cage and took a step inside, he got pushed back by Axel's attack, but he just grabbed him by his fur behind his neck and picked Axel up with a whimper.

"You think you're stronger than me?" Rai clipped a collar around his neck.

Axel struggled the most he could to try and make Rai drop him, he tried to bit him, scratch him, and claw him, anything. Then it hit him. His own element! That was the key! Axel focused his energy and tried to breathe fire on his extended arm. But when he blew…only hot air came out.

"Like the collar? It's my own creation. It doesn't allow you to use your element. Or transform. It's really some of my best work." Fuu was particularly proud of her work. Rai laughed as he put the muzzle on Axel quick and rough, making him whine and keep struggling.

Seifer stepped in the cage and used the net to capture Riku and make him immovable before he could try anything. Once that was accomplished he then proceeded toward Leon.

Leon swerved in between his legs, transformed, and punched Rai right on his temple. Knocking him backwards making him fall passed out cold and dropping Axel. He then went to brace himself; he knew Seifer was right behind him. He was right. Leon got tackled on the ground, pinned.

"AXEL RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Leon screamed. Seifer took the collar and put it around Leon's human neck. Once there he locked it and Leon transformed back into his wolf form. Axel was hesitant but he nodded and ran. Fuu tried to stop him by getting in his way.

Axel simply sped up more and jumped on her, his weight and velocity brought them both to the ground. He ran once off her. The Fire Hybrid was out of sight. He was the last hope to get information across to Xemnas.

Axel ran through the woods with amazing speed. He would try to howl but the muzzle prevented him from making any noise other than a low muffle come out. It also made it hard to sniff out his pack.

After awhile of running, when he was sure they couldn't find him, he stopped and leaned up against a tree. Axel broke down and whimpered. He was the worst thing possible. The fire Hybrid was lost.

' I'm sorry Riku…I have failed you. I cant get this thing off, and I cant find my way back home. Roxas…I'll prolly never see you again. I'm going to die out here lost and helpless. This collar prevents me from doing anything to try and help. And I cant do anything. No! I…I cant give up! Riku and Leon are counting on me. I've got to keep trying, keep going on!'

Axel, after convincing himself, pushed off the tree and kept walking on. He started to overheat. And when heat is his element that is not good. The muzzle prevented him, yet again, from drinking water from a stream he came upon after awhile. It also effected his air flow. He layed down in a shallow part of the stream, the cool water felt good on him. He normally don't like water because its his elements polar opposite but he needs this. His own average body temperature was about a dozen degrees above the normal animal, and all that running caused his body temperature to go dangerously high.

He didn't even realize he was sleepy till he fell asleep in the cool water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"eh…can we take a break? We've been walking for hours." Roxas said while attempting to pop his knees.

"Roxas suck it up. We need to get to uh wherever we're going a.s.a.p." Cloud said giving his little brother a glare.

Sora hadn't spoken or really even shown a facial expression in awhile. He just kept looking down. Everyone could tell he was worried.

"Wait!" Zexion stopped walking and stuck his nose in the air sniffing wildly, "Dem, do you smell that?"

Demyx followed Zexion's example and sniffed along with him. "yeah…it smells…like sulfer. Also kind of burnt, and its really strong. What is it Zex?"

"I'm not sure. But it also kinda smells like you-know-who. Come on. We've got to see." Zexion took off running following the scent. Demyx quickly to follow in suit.

"hey! Wait up guys!" Roxas yelled as he tried to keep up. Cloud and Sora were having some difficulties as well.

They came to a tree. The duo smelled it wildly. "it's Axel! He was here! and he went…this way!" Demyx yelled and took off running faster than ever.

"DAMNIT! Wait up! We cant keep up with you!" Cloud tried to yell but he was also panting hard, he was doubled over, hands on his knees hanging his head down trying to catch his breath.

Roxas was the same. He dug his Blades in the earth and used them to support his body.

Sora was in the best shape out of the three brothers. He kept running and trying to keep up with the wolfs. He was panting just like his brothers but he didn't let that stop him. He saw them stop at a tree for a moment then turn to the left. he followed leaving his brothers in his own dust.

"AXEL!" Demyx yelled as he saw the red wolf laying in the calm stream.

"Ax! AX! Can you hear me?! Are you ok!? Axel?!" Demyx nuzzled his  
shoulder. "Zex! He's not awake."

"what're these?" the quite Hybrid asked outloud looking at the oddly colored muzzle and collar.

"is he ok?" Sora finally caught up.

"I'm not sure. His chest is moving, so he's alive. Just unconscious." Zexion couldn't figure the odd technology out.

"he has a muzzle on. And a collar? This isn't the one we gave him." Sora lightly touched the material. When he tried to undo the buckle he got shocked. He hissed and withdrew his hand quickly "ouch!"

"Try the muzzle." Demyx said.

"and get shocked again?"

"try. He's really hot. Way to hot to be normal even for him." Zexion used his paw  
and splashed water on him. All Axel did was twitch.

Sora sighed and was hesitant to the muzzle but he tried anyway. This one didn't effect him at all. He slipped the material off the Hybrids mouth and held it.

Demyx controlled some cold water and dumped it right on Axel's face.

"errmmm" he opened his eye slightly.

"Axel your ok!" Demyx cheered.

"the muzzle…!" he dove his nose down into the water drinking way past his fill. It cooled him down quickly. Steam was erupting off his body, signaling he was getting better.

"much better." He sighed.

"Axel wheres-"

"AXEL!" came a voice behind them.

There Roxas stood along with his older brother.

"Roxas!" Axel was hoarse and tired, he staggered over to the blond, but Roxas met him more than halfway, he ran to his Hybrid.

"Roxas I'm so happy. I thought I'd never see you again." He nuzzled his head against his blonds chest.

Roxas in return had a death grip on the fire's neck. "Axel. I'm so happy your alright." Roxas breathed, inhaling his firey scent.

"where's Riku and Leon?" Zexion asked him.

Axel looked toward the physic's way "Ansem has them. I don't know how long he'll keep Leon. He planned to take me and him out. And then keep Riku till he had his father in his possession also. Leon and Riku distraced the group and I got away. i have to warn Xemnas but with that muzzle on I couldn't smell my way and I got lost and overheated and I just broke down in that river."

"when you say 'take out' what do you mean?" Cloud asked with wide eyes.

"um…" Axel looked away.

"don't worry Cloud. We'll find him before anything happens. Now lets go. We're about five minutes away from home." Zexion said walking in one direction.

"I was only five freakin minutes away and I passed out in a river!? Are you kidding me?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm now just how should we do it? Any ideas guys?" Seifer asked his followers while looking at the dog that was tied to a tree.

"Um…we can take him to the pound and say he has rabies." Suggested Rai.

"Nah they'd have to do a test on him. Plus its not painful enough." He shook his head

"we can take him to the bear that lives on the other side of the woods and pay him to eat the mutt." Fuu couldn't think of anything.

"eh… lets keep thinking. Master Ansem said to make it excruciating." He walked to Leon and crouched down before him just too where the leash stopped. "what do you think mutt? We could have Fuu whip up something toxic and inject it into you or you can get eaten by a bear."

The muzzle prevented him from doing anything other than growling. And Leon let out a bad growl and a glare to match.

Seifer drew back his fist and punched the Hybrid. Leon landed on the ground with a whimper. "don't talk to me like that or I'll really have to get violent."

Leon let out a muffled sigh, 'it doesn't matter. I'm fucked either way. And I broke a promise. Two actually now that I think about it. I couldn't protect Xemnas's son along with Axel, and I promised Cloud I would come back safe and alive and we would get married. This is great. I have got to find a way to get out of this. One way or another.'

Seifer and his gang laughed and looked at Leon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"so where are the rest of your lackeys?" Riku asked his most hated family member.

"off doing different things. You'll find out in time."

Riku's stomach growled loudly. He growled at himself trying to make it sound like he growled and it wasn't his tummy.

"damn…I can't have you dieing on me ya know. Here eat this."

Ansem threw a big chunk of mostly gristled meat into Riku's cage.

"I don't want this piece of shit."

"eh ok. Stare at that for a few more hours and then tell me you don't want it."

'come on guys…hurry, get a plan, then come and get me out of here.'

"Ansem! We have the one you requested." Two Hybrids came walking up to their superior and in between them with one of Fuu's collars on was a blue wolf with a big 'X' scar on his face.

"perfect. Put him in the cage with Riku."

They did as told.

He went in a laid down.

"…Saix..." Riku whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"finally. We're home." Zexion spoke he spoke as the group walked into a beautiful meadow. Trees seemed to circle around, a river just to the side of it, some rocks that kind of formed a very small cave to the other side. It kind of looked like a mini version of Simba from The Lion King's home, one of Sora's favorite movies. It was vey calm. And no one was around.

"um...aren't there suppose to be other Hybrids here? I don't see anything or anybody." Sora asked the Hybrid part of the group.

"we hide." Axel said weakly. The collar now started to affect his strength. Cloud was carrying him since he started to dry off and his temperature went back up again.

"they smell you guys…humans. But they won't hide for long." Demyx winked. "ready Zex?"

"let's do it."

The two inhaled deeply and let out a loud and soothing howl. They matched perfectly in harmony.

Then the mystic things began to happen. All sorts of things were happening. And Wolfs started showing up everywhere.

Most of them appeared out from under the rock-like cave, in all shapes and sizes and colors. A pink wolf came out of a flower patch, ice froze over the river and a blonde wolf emerged from it, with one blink of a eye a beat up black and gray wolf was standing by a tree as if it teleported there, with a large gust of wind another black wolf appeared, then a storm came, Sora got scared and stood next to Cloud and he jumped when lightning struck the earth, when the smoke cleared a yellow wolf took place of the lighting and the storm disappeared, even a rock transformed into a wolf.

They were just everywhere appearing in every possible way.

"Zexion, Demyx." A deep voice came near the cave.

The said pair flinched. "yes sir." They said in unison.

The pack of wolfs split into two sides and one big silver wolf with glowing yellow eyes walked down the middle of them all.

"I just let you back home, and you return not with my son, but with humans."

"Sir, we are sorry but, we ran into a bit of a snag." Zexion laid down and bowed his head.

When Demyx did the same the rest of the group got down. Cloud gently laid Axel down next to Demyx who bowed in front of him, and the three brothers kneeled and bowed their heads. All three already figured out that this silver wolf was Xemnas.

"what was the snag?"

"sir, we got there to late. It seems as the same shape shifter that impersonated us. Only this time, he took the form of Vincent and lured them away. Only Axel was able to escape and even now he's not doing so well." Zexion lifted his head but only enough to make eye contact with his superior.

Xemnas looked closer at Axel. The fire Hybrid couldn't even raise his head anymore.  
"Axel…What's that collar?"

"that's what's draining him. It also prevents him from using his element."

"it was made by Fuu. Ansem's scientist. It also prevents him from using his human form and since his temperature is already higher than normal he's in danger right now because he cant use his fire. Its starting to back up into his system." Demyx spoke up and even stood up.

"…VEXEN! LEXAEUS!" Xemnas called.

A blond wolf came running upon hearing his name. "SIR!" Along with a big brown wolf.

"Vexen see what you can do to help Axel. Try and get that collar off also. Your element should be helpful to him. Lexaeus, carry him to Vexen's table and assist him."

"I'll go get my lab ready." Vexen walked to the river. Once there he transformed human. As soon as he did a black cloak appeared on his body. He raised his arms and an ice table emerged from the water along with some cabinets as well. Lexaeus transformed and just as Vexen, he had a black cloak on as well. He picked up Axel and laid him on Vexen's ice table.

"There Axel's being taken care of, now what's with the humans?"

"they're…um…involved." Zexion now stood up like Demyx.

"this kid here," Demyx went and stood by Roxas, "is Axel's love. And this one," he moved to Cloud, "is engaged to Leon, and this one right here will be your future son-in-law" he smiled as he stood by Sora.

His eyes darkened. "they're going to settle with humans? My son, liking a human boy!?"

"Superior, Sora knows all about Riku and this situation, and all of them plan to help. They wont really take no for an answer."

"Please let us help. We'll do anything." Cloud lifted his head.

He growled. "we don't need their help."

Demyx shushed them.

"so you want them to go and call the dog catcher? Or go and help Ansem's pack? He'll probably welcome them." Zexion was trying really hard.

Xemnas sighed. "…make sure they don't get in the way of us."

"AHHHH!" Vexen yelled holding his hand.

"the collar shocks whoever tries to undo the buckle on it." Sora spoke. "It happened to me when I tried."

"…hmm…Larxene! See if it's the kind electrical device you can short circuit."  
The blonde wolf that was behind him run off and transformed human and tried to help.

"we have to figure that thing out and get him back to good health as soon as possible."

"superior…I'm sorry we didn't make it in time to bring them all back." Zexion apologized.

"Zexion this wasn't your fault. We're still going to get them back. You know I can't get another heir. Riku's mother is gone. And now Riku's all I have left. If it wasn't for my new love…I don't know how I'd make it through all this."

"glad to know you and him are still happy as newly weds." Demyx smiled.

"yea…he means so much to me."

"SIR! Bad News!" a red and black wolf came running to the superior.

"Vincent. What's wrong?"

"Superior I just did a head count, and we're missing someone…"

"who? Who are we missing?" Zexion, Demyx, and Xemnas all did a look around the meadow. Xemnas only could think of one he didn't see "oh no…don't tell me."

"Sir, Saix is missing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ice cold hands felt all over the feverish red body.

"Ok…so the collar shocks whoever tries to take it off. This is going to be a tough one." The chilly scientist spoke. "Well Savage Nymph…think you can handle trying to get this damn thing off?"

"I can try my best. Ok Ax., you might feel a little bit of a discharge but it won't be that bad. Hopefully. Hang on and let me get ready to handle all that." The blond girl said with an evil grin.

The fiery Hybrid weakly whimpered. He didn't care. For once he just wanted to cool down. He felt like he was on fire and not the good kind.

The ice scientist continued to work his icy hands on him. His ice was melting just as fast as he conjured it. "Larxene, he feels as though he is going to burst into flames. I can't keep the ice up with his fire. I never realized his normal body temperature was so high. My tempetature is the same way but lower. Don't worry Axel we'll get you back to normal."

Roxas came over to the Hybrids while his brothers we're discussing, along with Demyx and Zexion, plans on how to get Riku and another Hybrid back, how to find and save Leon, and just other things. Roxas just wanted to see how Axel is doing. He was hesitant but he walked to the table.

"Hey. How's he doing?"

"Stand back and we'll find out." Larxene spoke while moving her hands. She took a deep breath and lighting started to strike between her hands. Everywhere she moved her hands a string of lightning followed.

Roxas took a couple of steps back and also a few to the side. He wanted to see Axel's face. Roxas mouthed to him 'you're going to be ok' with a soft smile.  
Axel let out a very weak sigh and a whimper.

"And here we go!" Larxene quickly brought her hands down and latched herself on his collar. Vexen stopped his icy movements on Axel and backed away swiftly.

"Eeeyahhhh" Larxene's body was pulsing with far more electricity than she liked and was use to.

A bright flash and a boom sent Larxene's body flying, when everybody looked their way and opened their eyes, the table where Axel's body was engulfed in a raging inferno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on mutt! Move it! Faster!" Rai yelled at Leon tugging the leash.

Leon growled. 'You bastard. If I could only transform human or at least summon my GunBlade. You're lucky.'

"I've been thinking and thinking and I finally came up with the perfect idea. Since the boss has gifted me with a bit of his dark power, this should be fun." Seifer spoke while walking in front of the other Hybrids.

"Seifer, the trench is just up ahead." Fuu said while walking on the other side of Leon.

They walked a few more yards and they came to a cliff that was a sudden drop, it went down about 25 feet. This trench was legendary. It was called Doom. Whatever or whoever fell in Doom usually never came out. Unless you had wings, you were stuck in there to die.

'…this is not all…just throwing me in Doom isn't all I know it.' Leon took a look in Doom. All kinds of leaves where stuck in the dry surface, bones were sticking up, rotting carcasses around, and the half of Doom was all mud.

"Rai." Seifer called.

"Yes sir." Rai bent down and took a hold of Leon's collar. "Nice knowing ya, ya know" Rai ripped off the muzzle, unhooked the leash, and by the collar he threw the brown Hybrid into Doom.

Now with his muzzle off he can openly scream, "AHHHH! HOLY HELL!" He landed with a wet 'plop' in the mud. He lifted his right paw and looked at it with disgust. "Gross."

"Alright Leon. Happy with your grave site?" Seifer called down to him.

"I'll make it out of here! This big hole is nothing! I refuse to let my self die now." he called back

"Hmm…yea your right. Let's make this more challenging then." Seifer raised his hand.

Leon disregarded his motion and started trying to claw his way up the wall, when he was violently pulled off and thrown to the floor.

When Leon looked up he found no animal had done thrown him but a big bodied Heartless. Just behind him, were dozens more of all kinds.

"What? How can this be? Heartless we're destroyed by Diz!" Leon was confused.

"This is the little bit of Dark power I mentioned earlier. Have fun with the Heartless." Seifer laughed and the group departed.

Leon was left with only his fangs and claws to defend himself with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Saix! What happened? Why are you here? Were you captured?!" Riku was frantic to get answers.

Saix didn't say anything. He just kept looking down.

Ansem approached the gate to the cage. "Don't bother Riku. He won't talk. He's ashamed for what he has done. Now he wishes to pay the price."

"What!? Saix what's going on!?"

"I…I betrayed our pack…I deserve this… I deserve to die." Saix never looked at either of them.

"…what? What are you talking about?" Riku turned his attention to Ansem "YOU! You brain washed him!"

"Not really. I just told him the truth. And he accepts the consequences fully. He wishes to die and that's why he has come here."

"No…Saix don't listen to him! You're innocent! You've done nothing wrong!"

"Quiet Riku. This is getting done. My mind is set." The blue Hybrid looked at the silver one quickly with a glare then just as fast he looked away.

"Oh…Saix…" Riku spoke softly.

"Sir Ansem!"

The said Hybrid looked toward the voice. Out from the forest walked Seifer's gang.  
"Ahhh. Good your back. You took care of Leon I presume?"

"Yupp. We took him to Doom and filled it up with Heartless. Everything is set."

"Perfect Seifer. Well done. Now we can 'rondevu' with Xemnas for his only son and lover." Ansem laughed evilly.

"Oh no…this is bad…father don't play into this." Riku prayed his father would be smarter than just letting Ansem have his way.

"He will…if it's for us. However I plan to die soon. Nice knowing you Riku. I bet Xemnas is already figuring out a way to get us back."

"ANSEM!" another wolf came running up.

"What is it now?"

"They have figured out that it was Naraku and I that framed the physic and the water one. They are now after all your shape shifters."

"That's wonderful…that means he shall get here soon enough. Soon I will get my glorious revenge. Thank you for the update Envy." Ansem laughed a sinister laugh.

'Its getting closer, the end of all this.' Riku sighed and let his mind wonder off.

Well we finally meet some of the shape shifters huh. Envy and Naraku (don't own.) from Full Metal and Inuyasha.

But yea yada yada yada. I finally caught up to all the chapters off of my deviant account so now no one can skip and read ahead and cheat BWAHAHAHAHA

However I do kinda feel sorry for Axel  I sorryz X.X

But hey at least we finally meet Mansex I MEAN XEMNAS!!! .

I was also very happy I got more reviews I uber squealed w

But hey more reviews = faster updates

So yea read and review pplz lolz

3 you all


	14. Resurrection

"AAAAXXXXXEEEELLLL!!!!!!! NO!" Roxas yelled as he crouched down holding his head. His blue eyes started to fill with tears, the blond couldn't take his eyes off the flaming inferno that was unleashed on the table. His vision was fixed on it and he started to shake. Repeating the Fire Hybrids name over and over.

Sora and Cloud slowly approached their brother. Cloud gently set his hand on the elder twin's shoulder.

Roxas violently turned to face Cloud. He looked like he was very frightened. He shook off his older brothers hand and started backing away from the fire and his family.

"…Roxas, what are you doing?" Sora asked as he reached out his hand to his brother.

"…no…" Roxas spoke softly shaking his head backing up even more. "Axel…no, he cant be gone…NO!" Roxas quickly turned and ran off into the woods and trees.

"ROXAS!" Cloud yelled in a deep voice.

"Roxas come back!" Sora called after. He started to take off running, trying to follow his twin, when he got violently pulled back by the edge of his collar forcing him onto the ground.

"Cloud what the hell?! We have to go after him!"

"We'll only loose him in there. We don't know our way around the woods."

"Then he'll get lost himself Cloud!"

"Quick! After the human blond boy!" Xemnas yelled pointing a paw up in the direction Roxas ran.

Zexion ran by and a giant red bird flew over head.

"He'll be ok Sora. Roxas is a big boy just like you are. They'll bring him back, Don't worry Sor." Cloud rubbed his littlest brothers back.

"Demyx! Start to put out that fire already." Xemnas ordered Demyx.

The water Hybrid was just sitting there the whole time. He was in shock also. "Ax…?"

A pink colored Hybrid trotted over to the sandy blond and nudged him. "Dem? You have to put out the fire."

"huh? Oh…ok…" Demyx raised his paw and a wave started out of the water and splashed on the table.

Before the water reached, a bright red flame ball sputtered out of the inferno on the table and landed in the grass just a few feet beside it. Out of the flame arose the red Hybrid looking like he had never been healther. He coughed a huff of black smoke and moved his paw to the back of his head moving his hair away from his face and muzzle. "Hey guys. I feel better." He spoke with his same cocky smile.

"Axel?" Demyx cocked his head to one side.

"...holy hell." Cloud said astonished.

"Axel…your alright!" Demyx ran to him.

Axel took one look around. He himself thought him as dead but once the collar broke off due to Larxene's charge and the fire itself, his body and his firepower helped heal him. The red Hybrid could not find his blond anywhere. "Dem, where's Roxas? I remember seeing him right before the flames."

Demyx backed off and looked grim, "Ax… we all thought you died. He…he kind of freaked. He ran off when you didn't emerge imeadiently."

Axel's eyes widened. "Which way?" he asked sternly.

'Axel…Axel…Axel…no…you cant be gone. Your not allowed to just leave me like that.'

"Axel you asshole! You can just leave me here!" Roxas broke down leaning up against a tree. "Axel…you told me you loved me. . . your gone now. And I still love you." Roxas balled up his fist and put it over his chest. "Now what should I do? I came to your pack for you. Now that your not there…"

Roxas heard growling, snarling, whimpers, roaring, all kinds of bad noises coming from his left. He wasn't sure what possessed him to walk in the direction but he slowly did. While walking following the noises he thought to himself. He thought about many things. Mostly about Axel and his family. 'I know that Axel is gone and I cant do anything to bring him back. Roxas snap yourself out of it. Your brothers still need you. And I AM going to avenge Axel.' His face darkened, 'if it's the last thing I do. I am going to kill whoever put that collar on you, and I'll make it just as painful as you went through, Axel'

Roxas was now running through the woods. He knew a fight was going on up head. The blond could make out barking, growling, snarling, so one of the oppenets had to have been a dog. Maybe a Hybrid wolf from Xemnas's pack. If that was the case he knew he would help destroy whatever it was fighting.

Roxas conjured his keyblades and they materialized in his hands instantly. Roxas came to a sudden hault, he almost fell down a steep cliff. He could still hear the fight but he couldn't see it. He looked down in the cliff, the bottom was all black, and moving. Roxas got confused. He decided to walk along the cliff for a bit. He couldn't figure out what was happening.

Roxas finally concluded that it wasn't the ground he saw, it was a bunch of different creatures, and they were all moving in one direction. Roxas wasn't sure but he went on head of the black creatures. The growling got louder the more he advanced. He noted he was coming up on the end of the ditch now. Looking far ahead as he could see Roxas could see, he found that all the black creatures were ganging up on a single brown dog, and he was fighting furisouly. The dog was getting really cut up.

Upon walking closer he came to the edge and dug his keyblades in the ground leaning over trying to get a good look.

"…That can't be…" Roxas squinted his eyes and looked really hard.

The brown dog had a collar on, and he was limping. "…Leon? No it cant be."

Roxas took a deep breath, grabbed his keyblades and jumped down into the ditch.

He landed on the belly of a big black creature. Once he made eyecontact with it, the creature took a breath and bounced him off his belly and he landed a few feet from the dog who had the arm of a smaller creature in his mouth.

He looked over at Roxas with widened eyes.

He had a scar on his face.

"LEON!"

"Roxas?"

They yelled at the same time. Leon spoke muffled.

"Help me! Please!" Leon shook his head taring off the creatures arm. It screamed and disappeared.

Roxas took his keyblades. "I'm not really sure how to handle these yet but I'll try my best Leon."

The blond took a firm grip and ran towards the black creatures, swinging away. Every little cut made by the keyblades made the creatures just up and disappear.

"Leon what are these things?" Roxas yelled killing them a lot quicker than Leon could.

"They are Heartless! Be careful they are after our hearts!" He spoke while slicing ones big belly.

They fought mostly in slience the rest of the time. It took a long while before they had got all the heartless. Some were harder to kill than others.

Roxas dropped his keyblades and crashed on the ground panting and heaving trying to get air.

Leon staggered over to the young blond "Thanks…Roxas…you just…saved my…life." He landed next to him.

They both rested regaining their strength. Once they had enough energy to get up Roxas started to wonder how to get out. He started trying to climb up the wall. He got a quarter of the way and slipped off, he landed on his butt with a 'THUD'.

Leon, still laying down just watching the blond, said to him "Rox, its no use. This is what we call Doom. We're most likely never to get out."

"Oh no. We're getting out. I have unfinished business."

"Roxas what were you doing out here anyway? Why did you leave the pack?" Leon lifted his head.

Roxas let his head drop, "Axel is gone. The collar malfunctioned and he burned on the ice table."

Leon's eyes widened. "What!?"

"And I am going to avenge him by killing the Hybrid who created and put it on him. So I have plans and I don't plan to die now!"

Roxas took off his belt and wrapped it around the Hybrid's torso and buckled the other end to himself.

"Roxas what are you doing?"

"Getting us the hell out of this hell hole."

Leon winced at the tone of the lith blonds voice and dark eyes.

Roxas firmly stuck his keyblades in the dirt wall and little bit by little bit he climbed the wall.

Riku paced back and fourth in the metal hell growling.

"Sir! We have news!" a black wolf with green spikey hair trotted to Ansem who was in human form sitting at a desk made of solid darkness, scetching battle plots.

"What is it Envy?"

Riku looked over at the morphing Hybrid.

"We have confirmed the Fire Hybrid's death due to Rai's collar."

Rikus jaw dropped.

"Ahh wonderful. And what about the GunMan?" Ansem sounded satisfied.

"He was dropped in Doom a few hours ago with many heartless."

Riku's heart now sank.

"perfact. Thank you Envy." Ansem had a smirk about him.

"No problem sir. I'll be going back to my post now." He trotted off.

"Hear that Riku? Your very best friends are gone. No one but your father is left."

Riku shook his head. 'if you only knew.'

"Sir Ansem," came a very dark voice from the dark corner under a tree.

"Yes?" Ansem turned and gasped "Ahh Naraku. How goes it?"

A black wolf with a baboon mask emerged.

'what the hell? Is that a dog or a monkey?' Riku looked with a tilted head.

"It, is done."

"Do you have It with you?"

"But of course Leader." He motioned to the place he had come from. A cart with a blanket cover entered the clearing.

"Oh Wonderful! Bring It out! I want to see how good of a job you did."

"Leader you know I only do the best." Naraku walked to it unhooked the latch on the back of the door.

"You may come out now." He opened it fully.

A burgundy colored wolf walked gracefully out of the cart. Slowly turning, walking perfectly to Ansem, blinking slowly.

"Beautiful." Ansem walked fully around the pink dog. Looking at it from all angles.

"What's your power girl?" he crouched down asking her.

"I can wield a KeyBlade and it is death once you taste my wrath." She spoke slowly.

"Do you remember? Your previous life?" Ansem asked unsure of her.

"I remember perfectly."

Ansem took a breath. "Who is that then? Do you recognize him?" he motioned towards Riku.

'remember me? I've never seen this dog before in my life.'

She looked at him with disgust "That is Riku." She spat out.

Riku was shocked.

"Naraku, I do believe you are amazing. Truly brilliant." Ansem was astonished.

"What can I say? Resurrection is just my thing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish other things." Naraku walked away and his cart followed.

"This is just going to be great. You will serve me well will you not, Kairi?"

Riku's eyes and his jaw dropped "WHAT?! That impossible!"

Kairi walked to the cage. "Oh it's possible. Thanks to Naraku, I am alive and well. Oh and Riku, I hold grudges, even in the undead life." She turned back to Ansem, " I serve you the best I can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-coughcough- well yea lolz sorry it been so long since the last update. and thank you very much for all the new reviews and new readers.

and let me clear something up for you all. Axel is not dead! -chours sings- however Roxas dont know that yet and so thats why hes all determinded and stuff lolz

and yes i am very sorry but Kairi LIVES!!! and she wants REVENGE!!!...and Sora lol *gets shot for reviving her* but hey i said i had more plans for her (at least i think i told you all lolz .;; i know i told ppl that read off my DA)

well yea lolz that all for now

reviews = faster update

also before my story is finished i would like to make it past 100 reviews. do you think we can make it??


	15. You Are My Fire

"How? How are you still here? I saw your dead body. I buried it on the shore! How can you be here now?!" Riku barked through the cage.

"Riku did you not just pay attention? Naraku brought her back. He has dark powers over the dead." Ansem petted Kairi.

"Lord Ansem…may I, battle your nephew?" Kairi asked looking up at her master.

Riku's eyes widened. Sure he was powerful but he didn't know what this undead was capable of.

"Hmm…I guess you can. But you can't kill him. Is that clear?"

Kairi smiled and nodded quickly.

Ansem brought his hand to his mouth and whistled loudly. Quickly all kinds of wolfs formed a circle around the clearing. Making escape impossible.

"Rai! Take his collar off. I want to test her in a fair way." Ansem called.

Rai quickly ran to the cage.

"Good luck Riku." Saix weakly said, not moving from his spot.

Riku took a deep breath and walked toward Rai and let her take the collar off him. He walked out of the cage slowly and stood.

The clearing was defiantly fit for a small battle. Riku standing at one end, Kairi at the other. The size of about half a football field.

Feeling his own darkness flowing throughout his veins again brought a smile to his furry face.

"Thanks to Master Seymor's magic classes this should be fun. Hey Riku! Let's do this fight as humans." Kairi called out to him, transforming as she spoke. She wore her same old pink dress.

Riku nodded. He changed himself. The black cloak appearing on his body.

"Let this battle between my nephew and my undead darling BEGIN!" Ansem called. The other wolf and Hybrids barking and roaring.

Kairi put down her hand and a pinkish orange Blade formed in her hands.

Riku's eyes widened "a…KeyBlade?"

She charged toward him at full speed, raising her KeyBlade in the process.

Riku shook his head, he had a KeyBlade of his own. He put up both his hands and his KeyBlade formed quickly. His was in the shape of a demon bat wing. He blocked her attack.

Inches away from each other. Only their Blades kept them apart. Kairi looked into his eyes.

"I knew something was up with you. Vampire was close but this fits much better. However don't think I forgave you for stealing my love from me." She swiftly applied pressure and launched them back from each other. "Then, you saw me floating in the ocean dead! And what did you do? NOTHING!" she came at him again following up all her attacks. He blocked them but with some difficulty. "No. you just buried me in the sand and left me! You didn't even tell anyone about me!" She yelled at him. She swiftly wielded her KeyBlade. She striked several times at him, a few caught him. He now had a cut on his left side through his cloak. Riku grunted and jumped back holding his side with his free hand. "And now that I'm back, I'm going to take my revenge on you. And get MY Sora's Love!" She positioned her KeyBlade toward him. "BLIZZARD!" she cast snow and icicles' like daggers flew at Riku.

He brought back his hand, glowing purple in the process "DARK FIRGA!" All the ice quickly melted. Something inside him snapped. "First! Axel and I were planning to have a funeral for you with lots of other people but things happened and that got delayed." He charged at her. Kairi blocking him ever time. "Second, how can you get revenge on someone who is much stronger than you? I have many tricks up my sleeve and you can't even imagine them all!" Riku raised his left hand high over his head, a black fogish glow surrounding it. The ground in front of Kairi turned black. "SOLDIER HEARTLESS!" Riku yelled. And just like that 3 black creatures with armor arose and ran toward Kairi.

Kairi let out a high pitch scream and hacked away at them. She got rid of one but the others kept at her. Riku controlling them the whole time. One heartless spun around with its leg out and knocked her down on the ground. The undead landed with an 'Umpf'. The other heartless awkwardly ran to her and stole her weapon away from her and held it closely to its body.

She sat up on her elbows. Her face was met with Riku's Blade inches under her nose. His Heartless standing by his sides.

"And third, some one sweet as Sora, will never love you. Because he will always have me." Riku reared his KeyBlade back readying for a strike through her chest aiming to kill, when he got hit with a dark ball in his stomach. It launched him back, the Dark Hybrid landed on his back. The ball still revving on his belly, tearing a big hole in his cloak and burning his stomach.

"Ah!" Riku withered in pain from it. Due to the loss of focus his Soldiers melted back into the ground.

"That was enough. Kairi you have much training to do. Rai! His collar." Ansem stood up and walked to Riku.

Rai ran up, collar in hand. She knelt down ready to put it around his neck waiting for the order to do so.

"If you ever almost kill my trump card again, Riku you'll taste more than just my Dark ball." Ansem put his hand over his Dark Ball and it disappeared. He nodded to Rai and she clasped the collar around his neck and he transformed back into his wolf form and Rai dragged him back in to the cage, where he lay for several hours into the night. Not moving, the pain hurting his belly was too much to bear.

"Riku, do you want me to help the pain?" Saix nuzzled the side of Riku's head.

Riku whimpered and slowly raised his head to look the blue Hybrid in the eyes, "How?" he asked shakily.

Saix looked at him weird "You've never seen my work?"

Riku laid his head back down, "No but it doesn't really matter anyway. These stupid collars prevent any of our powers. It's useless."

Saix sighed loudly. "Riku, I have no need for one of those collars. Ansem realized that shortly after I came here. Look."

Riku looked and sure enough his neck was clean, and now that the Dark Hybrid thought about it, he never really did see Saix use his powers, nor did he know his Hybrid name.

"Just relax and roll over on your back."

Riku did as told, but slowly.

Now laying on his back and his legs slightly angled away from his body, Saix observed the damage.

All Riku's fur was burned away in a perfect circle on his belly, all that was there was red skin.

The blue Hybrid raised his paw and hovered it over the burned area. He took a deep breath and gently placed it in the middle of Riku's belly, Riku let out a loud gasp and closed his eyes quickly. His paw glowed blue and after awhile he started to move it all around. Riku let out small whimpers here and there but soon he felt nothing. When Saix removed his paw Riku decided to open his eyes and look at his belly. The redness was gone. Riku poked himself, no pain. He used his claw and lightly scratched his belly.

"…Wow. You…you're a healer. You're a Healing Hybrid." Riku was shocked.

The now known as Healing Hybrid walked to his side of the cage and laid down.

Riku chuckled at himself "Now my fur just needs to grow back."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"God Leon your heavy!" Roxas was trying many different positions to keep moving. He tried carrying him like his elder brother first did, he tried dragging him, now Roxas is trying to keep a fireman's hold on the Gunman Hybrid.

"Maybe you just need to work out more" Leon chuckled.

Roxas gently laid him down in the grass. He sat down himself next to the older. The blond brought his knees in and set his elbows on them, digging his hand in his hair letting out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry Rox. I let that thing get the better of my leg."

Roxas shook his head. "Nah. It's alright. We'll keep moving in a minute. I need to rest for a bit."

A fait long 'caw' was heard in the distance. Followed by barking. Roxas didn't think much. He figured he couldn't be surprised anymore.

It's when the noises got louder he began to wonder.

Leon instantly raised his head, nose in the air. "Hey I know that call." He was very carful getting his upper body up into a sitting position, his back leg still hurt him badly, he took a deep breath and let out a loud and long 'Howl'.

Roxas looked at the dog with curiosity.

"Don't worry. They can help us." Leon looked at the blond with a smile.

Roxas shrugged and waited. He had nothing to lose. Nothing else anyways.

Leon set his paw on his leg. "Ya know, I don't really believe he's gone." They locked eyes. "Axel, I mean." Roxas turned but listened still.

"He's gotten himself in some bad situations before but, he's always managed to get out somehow. Axel, just has many different tricks up his sleeve. He is gifted with a very powerful element, and the fact how young he is and how well he can control it is just amazing. And-"

"Leon, you didn't see it." Roxas had cut him off. "You didn't see him go up in flames."

Leon removed his paw. "Listen Roxas, when a flame is used on him it-"

"LEON!" came from above.

A gigantic red bird landed. It was the size of a large pony, once again Roxas was surprised.

"Vincent! It's great to see you!" Leon tried to get up but only winced in pain from his back leg.

He transformed into his human form.

Roxas instantly became alerted. "What the? No! You're from the other pack!" He stood between Leon and the raven haired man with the claw and red cape he remembered so very well.

"No. Roxas! He's alright. He's not the poster." Zexion emerged from a bush.

"Zex?"

"We originally came to bring you back but it's great to see Leon again."

"Vincent, think you can give me a lift?" Leon asked the man.

"You know it."

Zexion nudged Roxas. The blond squatted down closer to him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get in his way. You see Roxas, Vincent, well his form isn't even a recorded animal. Vincent is a phoenix. A very strong bird of fiery proportions."

"Zexion. Are we ready to head back?" Vincent asked him.

Zexion looked at Roxas, "Are we?"

Roxas shook his head. "I have something I need to do before I go back. I'll be able to find my way back to the clearing. You three go on ahead."

The Hybrid gave him an odd look, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yea, I can get there. Trust me." Roxas nodded.

"If you say so Rox. If you need us whistle ok. We have great hearing." Zexion stepped toward the elders.

Vincent changed to his true form. He hovered for a bit, used his large claws to pick the wolf up and flew away. Zexion moved slowly at first but he ran following them moments after.

Roxas left thinking. "What was Leon going to say about Axel and fire?" he had his hand to his chin.

Rustling to Roxas's left made him wonder. Snarling came with it. Roxas gulped. "Z-Zexion? Is that you? Did you maybe forget something?" he tried to chuckle. It was when a large red dog burst out of a bush.

"Axel?" Roxas first thought. "No…you…you're not Axel." Roxas started to back away.

It was a darker shade than Axel's coat kind of reddish brown, it must have been twice Axel's size, he had glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth, it's front arms were much longer than its back legs and both were perfectly equipped with long sharp nails, on its wrists it had a pair of thick golden what looked like bracelets with fire coming off of them, it had dark burns on it's shoulders, its front claws were like a gigantic human hand, the beast wore a long beaded necklace, it had large horns atop the beasts head that was the exact length of its body, toward the beasts face two smaller horns broke off, and all down the middle of its back right between its horns was long red orange fur that Roxas thought looked dead on fire.

It let out a dark and loud bark. It was a very low long frequency noise. It started to move in towards the blond.

Roxas got scared. He stood up and ran in the other direction as fast as possible, however it wasn't for long.

The beast caught up with him in mere seconds. The twin got tackled on the ground with the entire red beast's weight on his back. It growled and made lots of noises. It took one of its gigantic paws like hands and it tore Roxas's shirt off his back.

"Ah! Get off me!" Roxas struggled. His hands were stuck under his body and the beast was sitting on his legs. With much maneuverability and little time, Roxas managed to free one of his hands and with it he summoned his KeyBlade. He tried to make a blind strike at the beast, it just used one of its monstrous claws and grabbed the blade, and it threw it several feet out of Roxas's reach.

"Damnit!" Roxas buried his face in the grass as he punched the ground.

The red beast noticed his free arm, he took his claw and grabbed the blonds wrist and pulled it behind Roxas's back. He let out an "Ah! Ow." As he tried to pull it away, but the beast was much stronger than he was.

The beast dropped his head and sniffed Roxas's back. This made Roxas very uneasy. The beast let out a long and low growl that kind of sounded like a human moan to Roxas. Roxas gulped and his eyes went wide. The beast let out its long hot tongue and Roxas felt it on the back of his neck.

'oh…my….god…this thing is going to eat me!' Roxas mentally screamed. "No! Get The Hell off me!" he really screamed.

It licked all over his neck and back. Roxas started to think it was weird. 'Instead of it just eating me quickly, it's licking me…'

It was when the beasts free hand went and began to tare the blonds' pants he began to think different.

'Oh My God! He's Not Going Eat Me, He's Going to Rape Me!'

Now Roxas's was struggling even more to try and get away from the monster. "No! Help Me!"

It shifted its weight on and off of Roxas, it was able to move its hand under him. The red beast touched Roxas's belly first, then it moved south and tore the front of his pants.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs with tear filled closed eyes.

Suddenly, all the weight had disappeared off his back, his arm was free, and he heard two different animals snarling, growling, and barking.

When he looked up there was another smaller red dog fighting the larger beast. It clawed and bit and tore at the larger. The beast took its horn and tried to head butt the smaller, but he just moved back and avoided. The smaller took a deep breath and breathed fire on the beast. The beast quickly ran into the woods and get away as fast as it could.

Roxas was still a little scared and shaken up. He scooted away slowly. The smaller dog looked at Roxas and slowly took steps toward the blond.

Roxas looked around quickly and noticed his KeyBlade laying on the ground still. He lunged for it, and now held it out in front of him defensively.

"Stay, away, from me." The twin said shakily.

The red dog walked to him slowly still. Its movements were graceful and somewhat familiar to Roxas.

"It's alright Roxas. Its me." It spoke with a kind expression.

Roxas tilted his head. He grabbed the front of his pants with his other hand to keep them from falling down and lowered his blade slightly.

"What?" Roxas asked quietly.

"It's me Rox." The dog transformed into a human. And right before Roxas stood Axel himself in the flesh, his black cloak around him.

Axel knelt down to Roxas and embraced him.

Roxas dropped his blade instantly and hugged him back just as strong.

"…Don't tell me you're an angel." Roxas said.

Axel pulled back, "No. I'm alive. I'm here Roxas. Calm down, your crying."

"It's because I saw you. I saw you go up in flames. I couldn't take it. Plus just now! I was so scared! That thing…it was going to" Roxas stopped fearing his next words

"Shh Rox. I know." Axel made soothing circles on the blonds' back. "But you should know, when I come in contact with fire, it doesn't hurt me. It heals me. And as for that beast, that was one of Ansem's doctor/scientist's creations. A failed one at that. Aeons are what we call them, he was one of us good Hybrids at one time. Till he got abducted and experimented on, then his mind just snapped and that is what he became. Usually Ansem is able to control them due to the weird collars, He must have gotten out."

"You sound like you know a lot about all that huh." Roxas asked looking up at the red head.

"That's because that specific Aeon was my father. Ifrit is his name. The dark burn marks on his shoulder confirmed it." Axel spoke with a sad chuckle.

"Your…father?"

"Yea. It was a long time ago he got turned. Some of us run into him from time to time. Usually only me though. Those burn marks, I'm the one who gave them to him. It was when I was very a little pup just learning I had a power for fire, I might had been four or five years old. I accidently touched his shoulder right after my paw was on fire as hot as I could get it at the time, and just like that I had marked him."

"You said that you see him every now and again right? Well have you ever talked to him? Ask him things?"

"Nah. He can't comprehend anymore. He only wants three things: killing, eating, and sex. As you could have guessed the last one." Axel said while playing with a spike nervously.

Roxas nodded slowly, "When did he get captured? I thought you had always been with Xemnas's pack."

"Well…in the beginning it was just me and him. My mom died from a Hybrid illness when I was only a few months old. Then I think I was about six when dad said he'd go out hunting for food and he never came back. It was probably a week later, I was just wondering around, lost, when Xemnas found me and took me in. He gave me a home, a family. I was instantly drawn in."

"Axel…that's so sad…"

"It's alright Rox, I'm happy there. But I've found more happiness with you."

Roxas hugged Axel's torso suddenly and as tight as he could, if fear if he let go, the red head would disappear. "You scared me. I thought you were gone forever."

"Roxas, no matter what, you'll never get rid of me. I might go missing for awhile, but I'll never be gone. I love you to much to ever leave."

Roxas gasped and looked up at the Hybrid. Then he buried his face in the red heads chest, crying again. "I love you too Axel. But when you do disappear, it tares my heart."

Axel put his arms around his little blond. "It hurts me as well you know. But sometimes it's necessary."

"But-"

"Mostly because I want to keep you safe."

"But Ax-"

"And you still come looking for me huh" Axel said with a laugh.

"…Well yes. I can't stay away from you. No matter where you go, I'll find you."

"Hmm sounds stalkerish Roxas…but also sexy." Axel said with a wink.

Roxas turned red and looked away from the capturing emerald eyes that held his heart. "Shut up."

Axel laughed and with his hand he took a hold of Roxas's chin and turned his head to make them face to face. Axel just stared in the big blue eyes for some time, before taking the lips of the blond beauty.

The kiss was slow, soft, and passionate at first. Roxas was the one to speed it up. Axel broke away first.

"Roxas, do you want things to keep going?"

"Yes. I want this Axel. And this time, I don't care who see's." Roxas put his arms up around the red heads neck.

Axel let out a soft giggle, "Roxas…you basically are showing anything that's looking all you got." He pointed down to his still torn pants.

Roxas's eyes got wide and he instantly reached the torn spot to cover himself.

Axel took Roxas's wrists and placed them back up around his neck, and he placed his hands down on the blond's waist.

"I never said that was a bad thing. In fact, it's kind of-" Axel moved one of his hands to cup the blond. "Arousing."

Roxas let out an unexpected moan.

Axel started to kneed the younger. Roxas threw his head back.

"Axel…"

"Shh, it's your first time. I want it to be special." Axel sucked on the younger's collar bone.

The red head let go of the blond and striped himself of his cloak and laid it down on the grass. He then extended his head to Roxas and he led him to down on the cloak.

Roxas lay spread out on the cloak.

Axel let out a small chuckle, "Roxas, you're barely half of the size of my cloak."

"Shut up Ax. Our dad wasn't the tallest person and mom's averages…leave my height alone." Roxas crossed his arms.

"I wasn't saying that was a bad thing Rox, I'm saying you look cute. All wrapped up in my coat. Shirtless, pants torn, blushing, panting, and hot." Axel said with half lidded eyes.

Roxas looked at his Hybrid, pouting.

"Don't pout at me… ok Roxy I'm sorry." He said leaning down holding himself up with one hand while the other he played with blonde spikes.

Roxas turned his head the other way sticking his bottom lip out.

"Ok Roxy I understand now." He licked the shell of Roxas's ear. "You want me to make you feel better. Sorry wasn't good enough." He whispered.

The twin shuddered at the Hybrid's feel.

Axel maneuvered his body to be directly over the smaller. The red head slowly went for the blonds neck. He moved his lips with much care on his blonde. Kiss, suck, and blow. That was his pattern on the blond's neck. Then he moved it down to his collar bone.

Roxas let out a breathily "Axel…" as he gripped the cloak he lay on in his hands.

Axel continued his mouth pattern on the blond's neck while one of his hands traveled to one of Roxas's nipples. The Hybrid rubbed it, then lightly pinched it, and then he raised the temperature in his fingers making them warmer than a normal humans could be.

Roxas opened his eyes wide and let out a really loud gasp. "Axel! That's-"

"Hot? Duh. It feels good. Does it not?" Axel smirked and tweaked a nipple.

"Ah! Yes. It does. Please Ax…don't stop."

Axel stopped his motions on the blond's neck and moved downward onto his chest.

"You like the hot feel of me eh Roxy?"

Roxas tilted his head back to fit in the groove of the hood of the cloak. "Yea."

"Why you little masaicost." Axel spoke lowly.

"Only…a little bit."

Axel brought his hand up to his chest off his nipple and traced something with his red hot finger.

"Axel…that's a little hot…it kind of burns…its hurting me." Roxas started to tear up.

Axel stopped his movements and licked the spot he was tracing, to cool it down a bit.

After a bit he pulled his head back up to admire his work. He had marked his Roxas. Right on his chest was the number '8' Axel's number in the pack.

"Your mine Roxas. Now and forever." He kissed his mark he left on him.

He used that same heated hand and he traveled farther south on the twin.

Roxas moaned lightly while Axel rubbed his tip through his boxers.

"Axel…please stop. Stop being slow. I want this bad." Roxas threw his hands up around the Hybrids neck.

"Roxas. This is our first time together. I want it to be special. And if taking it slow at first is what it takes, then so be it." Axel suddenly groped the blonde. "However, I was really losing patience as well."

Roxas moaned loudly as the red head continued to work the blonde.

Axel moved his lips down the twins' body even faster now. He slowly pulled the smeller's boxers and took the blonde in his mouth.

"Axel! What are you do-" Axel stopped the blond by presenting three fingers to his mouth.

"Suck." Axel commanded.

Roxas was hesitant at first but he took them in and sucked on them.

Once Axel felt his fingers were lubricated enough he withdrew them from the bond's mouth. And he sat up himself.

The Hybrid took one of Roxas's legs and hiked it up on his shoulder.

"Alright Rox, this'll feel a bit weird at first, then a little painful, but it'll get a lot better."

"You think I don't know that already? Get on with it Ax."

Axel took a deep breath and inserted one finger into the blond. Earning a low moan from the blond.

"Axel…that feels kinda weird…"

Axel withdrew his one finger and inserted two. He thrusted them in and out of the twin slowly making scissoring movements.

"Ax... that huts." Roxas closed his eyes tightly.

"I know." Axel cooed and shushed the blond. "It's going to get better. Don't worry."

He added the third and final finger. All three twisted, turned, and scissored the insides of the blond, preparing him for what to come.

By this time tears were freely flowing from Roxas's eyes.

He continued his preparations, once he felt Roxas start to thrust his hips in time with his fingers the Hybrid knew he was ready.

Axel withdrew all of his fingers and took his own pair of shorts and leaned down over the twin.

"Roxas…this is gonna…I'm sorry…"

Roxas reached up and kissed Axel fiercely.

"I know. And I don't care. Do it."

Axel shut his eyes briefly and positioned himself at the blond's entrance.

Axel kissed Roxas as he entered. Slowly, inch by painful inch he allowed himself to go into the blond.

"AH! Axel! It hurts."

The Hybrid just held the blond. Roxas dug his nails in the red heads back. Axel knew he was probably drawing blood but he didn't care, as long as it helps Roxas take his mind off his own pain.

Roxas took a deep breath, "Axel, move damnit."

Axel nodded and moved at a slow and steady pace at first. Letting Roxas get use to his length.

"Damnit Axel! Go faster!"

The Hybrid knew the blond felt no pain anymore so he didn't hold himself back.

Axel used all his Hybrid strength and pounded into the blond. Making Roxas make all sorts of noises.

"Axel! There!" Roxas yelled.

The red head nodded and aimed for his prostate with each following thrust.

Axel knew he was getting close, the feel of Roxas surrounding him was just enough to make him cum.

He brought his hand down on Roxas and pumped his in time with his thrusts.

"Axel! Don't do that! I'm gonna-"

"I know. I'm getting close to. It's ok."

The Hybrid heated his hand up a bit on the blond.

Having Axel pound inside him, his hot hand around his manhood, and just looking up at him was too much for Roxas.

"Axel!" Roxas moaned as he came.

Upon hearing his name called in such a manor and feeling the twins insides clamp around him was just enough. With one final thrust he came inside the boy. "Roxas."

Axel laid down next to the blond and took him in his arms.

"I love you Roxas."

"I love you to Ax."

"We can't stay here though. We have to move back to the safety of the pack."

"But Axel…I'm tired, and I can't move." Roxas snuggled up against him even more now.

Axel waited a few minutes till he was sure the blond was asleep and he pried himself out of the blonds grasp. He first went to get his shorts on. Then he went back and wrapped his lover up in his black cloak and carried him bridal style into the woods.

Axel chuckled to himself, "I'm sorry. Riku…here your still stuck in a cage…and I'm off screwing…I'm so selfish. I promise. I'll come help you soon." He looked down at the blond.

Watching him sleep like an angel warmed his heart… even more than fire if possible.

He leaned down and kissed the twin's cheek. "Roxas is my fire now."

Zomg yay! Lol hihi I am back! Sorry it's been so long but…yea…I had to spend the past month with my dad and well…ya there's no privacy and therefore not a lot of time to type. So I give you…dad a dad a!! the longest Hybrid chapter yet!

So you got to see the first epic battle of Riku and Kairi! Saix's Power! Vincent's animal form! Axel's dad! And last but not least…AKUROKU LEMON!!!!! 

And so yea lol Axel's father was turned into an Aeon lol and worst he almost raped his son's lover! Gosh. Even I didn't see that coming lolz.

But anyways. Sorry again for the long past due update. But I'm gonna be right back on them with more reviews ;)

Fyi: I don't own any characters (again just wanted to restate that) they owned by Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Inuyasha, and Full Metal Alchemist peoplez OwO


	16. The Battle Plan

"Axel where have you been?!" Xemnas roared at the Hybrid.

"I'm sorry superior. But Roxy here was getting ready to be raped by Ifrit. I couldn't just stand by and let that happen."

"Ifrit? He's still alive?" Xemnas calmed down just a bit.

"Yea yea yeah Axel. We believe you but can you please put either pants on or a new cloak?" Sora said covering his eyes. "And put Roxas down."

The Fire Hybrid was still holding the small blond in his arms wrapped up in the redhead's old cloak.

"Put him in the den Ax. Grab yourself a new cloak while you're down there. When Roxas wakes he'll come out." Xemnas directed.

"Yes sir." Axel started to walk down into the den.

"Wait Axel." Cloud stopped the redhead.

"Hmm?"

"Just what were you doing as to why you are naked and so is my brother?" Cloud spoke as he looked Axel right in the eye.

Axel gulped. And spoke nervously, "Well…it was like I said. He almost got raped. Ifrit tore his clothes to pieces…so I gave him my cloak…so he wouldn't get cold and he fell asleep in my arms."

Cloud raised his eyebrow with suspicion and waved his hand signaling he believed Axel and to go get himself a cloak.

Axel high tailed it down into the den with the small blonde never leaving his arms.

"Now, about getting Riku and Saix back. What are our options?" Cloud spoke.

"We could make our move at night." Vincent suggested.

"No. Ansem is too clever for that. He would have something already planed if we did that." Xemnas shook his head.

"How about a distraction from the skies? Vincent could swoop down there and-" Leon started.

"No. We are out numbered anyway. They would still be heavily guarded. And besides, you and Xaldin are the only ones with control of the skies." Xemnas brought his hand to his chin.

"I got it," Cloud snapped his fingers "We'll go in first. Head on. They won't know what to do when humans are involved. We'll act like lost hikers at first, then bring out our Blade's and start hacking away. And while they are focusing on us, everybody else can come in from behind."

Sora pouted for a moment "Wow. If I would have said that I would've been told 'no you're not going into battle Sora' blah blah blah blah" Sora mocked his elder brother.

"…that might work…with some changes made into the battle plan, we might be able to pull it off!" Xemnas snapped his fingers.

Sora's jaw dropped.

Axel appeared out next to the group in human form matching everyone else. "So I have our battle plan! We set fire to their part of the woods and-"

"No. Axel. We already have our plan and that is definitely not it!" Leon smacked the younger in the side of the head.

"Well fine then…I thought it was a good idea." Axel crossed his arms.

"Yea. You also thought it a good idea to chase a skunk saying it's just another cat." Xemnas said expressionless.

"Why dose everybody remember that?!"

"Anyway, we move at dawn. We can't afford to lose anymore time. We need a good dinner and an excellent nights rest. Marluxia! Larxene! Go hunting. And be carful."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison and they ran off.

"Axel would you mind getting a fire ready?" Xemnas spoke with a laugh.

"Oh man ya know I don't feel like it anymore. I might find a skunk when looking for fire wood." Axel said with a sneer.

"Ok then. Xigbar would you like to get a fire-"

"I GOT IT!" Axel yelled and ran by the clearing in search for firewood.

Xemnas uttered a slight chuckle at the Fire Hybrid, "Vincent and I have to discuss the final movements in private. I'll leave you all to your business." Xemnas transformed into the magnificent wolf and Vincent changed into his true phoenix form as well and went into the cave den.

"Well now, I'll be right back. Nature calls." Sora smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, what now?" Leon asked with a tilted head.

"He needs to leave the clearing to find an even better tree to wiz on." Cloud laughed.

"Shut up Cloud! Thanks to you I am very self-conscious." Sora stuck his tongue out and walked out of the clearing.

Upon walking for about maybe five minutes away from the clearing Sora found a good spot and got himself ready to go. "Finally. A good spot away from them all."

"Sora? Sora? Is that you?"

A high pitched voice came from some where to Sora's left.

Sora hurried and put himself away and called out back to the voice, "Whose there?"

"Sora it is you!"

The next thing the burnet knew was that he was on the ground and there was a hundred pounds on his back.

"Sora! Wow I never thought I'd find you out here! But when I was on my hike I knew that was your voice I knew it! I could never forget your sweet voice."

Sora turned his head, "Oh my god! Kairi! What are you doing out here!?" Sora pushed her off of him to the side so he could sit up.

"Well I was on my Girl Scout troop solo hike and I heard you and yea." The girl giggled.

"Kairi it's good to see you in all but I was kind of busy."

"Oh sorry! I'll turn around!"

"That's not what I meant. I'm also looking for Riku. He's lost somewhere in here."

Kairi snapped her fingers, "I know I heard about that, my troop is also looking for a boy lost in the woods about our age, tall, skinny, and silver hair. I didn't know it was him! But we think we may have found him. Do you want to come back with me and compare information?"

"I'm sorry Kairi. But I'm here with my family and his. We're all out looking. I cant just leave them."

"Well…can I accompany you then? I know a bit. Please?" The girl begged.

"…I guess I could do that. Stand over there I have to finish what I came to do!"

Kairi giggled and turned away.

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"Hey Saix. You know what happens at dawn right?" Ansem smirked at the Hybrid in the cage.

"Yes. My death will be my punishment."

"Yes. You will be sacrificed to Anima. Our most powerful experiment."

Riku whined. "This is stupid! He shouldn't have to do anything!"

"It's his choice. He told the Demyx and Zexion look-a-likes where to find Xemnas that night. He revealed every little detail of your precious pack to them. And now I know everything. Every move, every power, every ability, of every Hybrid there. And it's all thanks to the nice little husband of the leader." Ansem mocked them laughing and enjoying every second of it.

Riku turned sharply to the blue Hybrid, "it wasn't your fault Sai. You didn't know they weren't the real thing. You shouldn't kill yourself over something that you didn't know wasn't right. Think of how father will miss you!"

"He will be glad to be rid of me. If he knew what I did…he would have me executed himself." He put his head down in shame.

"You know he wouldn't. You know he would forgive you and love you just as much as he always has."

"No he wouldn't. And I can't live with myself knowing my love hates me."

"Yes, yes. That's right he hates you for spilling all of your information to me." Ansem laughed.

Naraku came trotting up to Ansem, "sir everything is set for Anima's summoning. He shall be here a little after dawn."

"Perfect. Now I am just wondering if our other little experiment can pull through."

"What other experiment?" Riku asked.

"Why Riku, you haven't noticed that our little scarlet isn't around?"

"Scarlet? …Kairi! What are you talking about?"

"She is going over to your little boyfriend and find out their battle plans and when they are going to move. Then she'll report back to me as soon as possible." He smiled and laughed evilly.

"Sora!" Riku started ramming his head and clawed the metal bars. 'I got to get out! I got to warn the pack! I have to save Sora!'

"Now now now calm down Riku." Ansem reached in his pocked and pulled out a remote and pushed one of the buttons on it. Riku's collar became a shock collar. Sending volts into his neck.

Riku stopped immediately and yelled out in pain.

"We don't want to ruin what's going to be the best day for the pack do we?" Ansem crackled.

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXX

"Hey guys look who I found out in the woods! She also has information about Riku!" Sora came running into the clearing at full speed Kairi's hand in his, dragging her along.

By now the fire had been made, the sun had just started to set, food was roasting on the fire, smells of fish, deer, and whatever fruits Marluxia grew filled the air. Cloud lying in Leon's arms by the fire, Demyx was leaning on Zexion in wolf forms, Roxas was up and awake sitting by his elder brother, and everybody was out doing their own thing.

Vexen working on his own concausion in his icy corner, Lexaeus was breaking rocks, Larxene was creating thunderbolts, Marluxia tending to his garden, Axel was in the den, and Luxford was even playing a card game with Xaldin and Xigbar. However once they all spotted the girl they stopped everything they were doing and acted like dogs.

"What the? Kairi? Sora what are you thinking? You can't bring Kairi here!" Cloud immediately stood up.

"She is here on a Girl Scout hike thingy and she said her group is looking for a boy that she described exactly as Riku!"

Cloud sighed and rubbed his temple with one hand, "Sora…ok well you should have came and got me before you just brought her here. It wasn't right."

"Well I know but…"

"Anyway, what's done is done. Kairi what do you know?" Leon asked as he stood next to Cloud.

"That the boy was last spotted south." Kairi giggled and smiled innocently.

Just at that moment Axel came running out of the den yelling in Hybrid form, "GUYS! I KNOW HOW TO GET RIKU OUT OF HIS CAGE QUICKLY!"

"Axel! You idiot!" Leon yelled and bonked him on the top of the dogs head.

Axel took his paw and rubbed the top of his head, "Ouch! What was that for? …Kairi?" his eyes went wide.

"Well…honestly I didn't expect this…" Kairi spoke.

"Listen Kairi this is…this is just a dog we shipped over from Tokyo. It's a learning robot!" Cloud rushed.

"No wait Cloud." Leon sniffed the air, even as humans the Hybrid smell was still fully intact. "She's a Hybrid…"

"How did you survive is what I want to know." Axel transformed and stood not but half a foot in front of her.

"Survive what?" Sora asked.

"Oh nothing SorSor. Don't worry your pretty little face about it." Kairi giggled nervously.

"You were dead. We buried you. You drowned in the ocean. We know that was you." Axel made a slight advance.

Kairi took a step back for every step forward Axel took. 'Damnit this wasn't part of the plan…what can I do?'

"Oh please if I 'died' and you 'buried' me, then why am I still here? Hmm? Sora you can't believe him."

At that moment Xemnas walked calmly out of the den with Vincent right at his side. He looked the girl in the eye as he sniffed the air.

Kairi gasped when she seen him and took off running.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as he started to run after her.

Xemnas was much faster then the burnet though. He jumped on the back of the girl bringing her down to the ground.

Xemnas was snarling, "You're not of this world. Shall I send you back?"

By now Sora and the rest of the group had caught up and formed a circle around them.

"What do you mean 'Not of this world'?" Sora asked.

"She's an undead brought back to life by Naraku!" Xemnas growled. He got down close to her ear and spoke very low and cold, "Ya know girl, I don't have a soft spot at all for your kind. In fact I kind of hate you. Ansem once made Naraku bring back my wife, after he had kilt her, and tried to turn my son against me, when he seen me have to strike the puppet down he thought I was attacking his real mother. It was after he learned how his uncle is and what he dose, did he believe me. And that's all you are to. An empty shell. A puppet wanted to be filled with life once more. Oh but don't worry, I'll deliver you." Xemnas reared back and opened his jaws with sharp teeth wide and went to strike her.

Kairi though weak wasn't giving up with out a fight. She transformed to even the playing field and rolled out of the superiors grasp making him strike the ground.

"Why you little-"

"I am not an empty shell! He gave me a soul! I'm different!" she yelled.

"How do you know that for sure he gave you one? That's not something you can just feel. No. he told you and you believe him."

Kairi was quite. '…is he right? I really can't feel anything different though…'

Xemnas brought one paw back and got ready to claw her, but something caught his paw. He looked up and Vincent stood in human form holding it.

He gently set it down and walked over to the girl who was crying with out knowing it.

"Sorry Sir. I know it's a bit early but everyone's ready now, and this is our chance." Vincent set his clawed hand on top of Kairi's head. She imeadiantly stopped crying and her eyes went wide as if in a trance.

"Show us the way."

Kairi slowly started walking out of the clearing.

"Give the signal." Xemnas said to Axel.

Axel nodded and let out a long loud Howl. Telling the rest of the pack its go time.

Several different howls set off in the woods. Each Hybrid having their own unique sound.

The whole pack now is walking behind the undead, the superior and Vincent, then came the humans and Axel.

Everybody was ready for the raging battle to come to an end.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So yea…lol hi I hope you haven't forgot me ^^;;

A little while back my computer got a virus and I had to have my hard drive completely whipped so ya I'm sorry but it took me awhile to remember and retype it all again but its finally here so rejoice!!!

Reviews make me happy. Also um I guess I should do something for the 100th reviewer…I'm not sure what thou. I can either write a oneshot for them (any Kingdom Hearts pairing or Final Fantasy VII I guess I can do that too) or I can attempt to draw it but I suck at drawing if you have already seen my deviantart gallery you know that lol

And I'm thinking about doing the same thing for reviewer 110 too.

Well that's it for this chapter in the next is the battle!!!! –oo's and ah's- lol heck and now you get to see another form of Vincent's power. Dundundun mind control kinda like Zexy huh lolz

Lol later *remember more reviews = faster update +w+ and I promise no virus's for the next…3 months lol


	17. The Final Battle

Walking through the woods…not as fun as Sora thought it would be. But the walk gave him time to think. Walking along side his twin he had to say something.

"Hey Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?" As the blonde walked he kept his left hand on his Red Hybrid's head. Petting him lightly.

"Don't you think it's weird? I mean, here we are. A few weeks ago we didn't know any of this existed. And little did we know as we were sitting in Spanish and Math class our teachers are fighting for their lives." He laughed lightly.

"True. I never expected Mr. Valentine and to be anything like this." Roxas nodded.  
"And your right. Our lives had been changed when we adopted our dogs." Roxas gave a little ear rub to Axel.

"And then some bad stuff happened…Riku, the Alpha's mate, Axel, and then…you." Sora thought back on things.

"Yea. But don't worry. We're going to get Riku back." Axel piped up. "And as for Saix, don't worry about that either. Xemnas will go to the ends of the world for him, and nothing bad will ever touch Roxy while I'm around. Got it memorized?"

Now with Kairi leading the way in a zombie state, Vincent right behind her, controlling her. Xemnas right beside him, leading the rest of the way. They followed in pairs sharing small quite conversations. Xigbar and Xaldin, Luxord and Larxene, Vexen and Marlixia, Lexaues followed alone, then Demyx and Zexion followed at the back of the pack with Cloud, Leon, Roxas, Axel, and Sora.

"She says were getting close! From here on out nobody make a sound. We want to surprise them. Got it!?" Vincent yelled back. Everybody in the pack nodded.

Sora could hardly contain himself, 'Riku is close! I can feel it.'

Roxas set his hand on his twins shoulder and brought a finger up to his mouth in a 'shh and calm down' way.

Sora nodded and took a deep breath.

Sunrise…the time is near.

"The Sun is rising! Seymor! How's the summing coming?" Ansem asked his magic caster.

"Just as planned I assure you." He said holding a staff.

"Good." He took a deep breath. "I feel today is going to be great." He stretched out his arms. He looked into the clearing on his left and he saw his pack training. Naraku and Sephiroth, Ansem and Xemnas's cousin, coaching them all. Envy, Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Kuagra, Hakudoshi and a complete army of Heartless of all sorts, big heartless, small, gunmen, healers, magic casters, flyers, speed, warriors, and just regulars.

"That little pack of my brothers will be wiped out by my army." He let out a loud hearty laugh.

Riku laid down in the cage with Saix. "There's no escape now…they won't make it in time. We're through."

"I know this Riku. I'm sorry this happened just as you found love." Saix set his paw on the silver.

Riku let out a huff.

Then there was a rustle in the bushed behind the cage. Riku got up quickly. "Sora? Axel? Father?" he asked quickly in a low tone.

Kairi walked out of the bushes and stood behind the cage. "They will be here soon. Don't worry. You and Saix are going to be all right." She spoke monotone and then walked towards Ansem.

"…what was that all about?" Riku asked.

"Oh no…They're here…" Saix said.

"What? How do you know?"

"That is Vincent…he's controlling Kairi… but he can only be so far away. They're planning to make a move." He sniffed the air.

"Superior, I have located the enemy." Kairi said.

"Ah Perfect. Once we summon Anima we'll head in that direction and kill them all. Starting with them." He pointed to the cage.

"Yes sir."

"SIR!" Envy ran up to him. "Anima is ready. Seymor is summing her as we speak!"

"Wonderful! Lets go watch shall we." He motioned toward Kairi. She nodded and followed in the clearing where Seymor alone stood.

He stood there…still at first…then he moved his staff and staffed the ground. He dug it into the dirt, as he did a giant Anchor fell from the sky and went into the earth. It fell rapidly at first. Then it snagged something and the chains tightened. Four chains coming from four different corners several meters apart were now visible out of the ground.

"ANIMA!"

--

"He's summoning an Aeon! We have to move now!" Xemnas spoke. Since every Hybrid was quite he did not need to yell it only to speak it. "Good luck everybody. Be safe. And kill them all. No survivors. For we will remember this! They kidnapped our family! And they hurt them! We will not stand for it! We will NOT show any mercy! Wait for the signal. Be stealthy and Attack!"

The pack slowly kept in from all angles. Xemnas went around the meadow and got behind Seymor. Hoping to get him before Anima was fully summoned. But it was too late. He sat in awe as the giant Aeon rise from the ground by the anchor pulling it up and out.

Wrapped in bloody bandages all around its body the Aeon stood as tall as the trees if not taller and as wide as a hill. One glowing eye peeked out from the bandages, its whole body not only chained all around it but it was also encased in some sort of plant like armor. Its two arms bound together, up around its neck was a smaller set of arms and a talisman of the saint Mary. Spikes covered its back and the top of its head. Its teeth razor sharp as four main teeth stuck many feet outside its mouth. It let out a screeching roar that pierced all of the Hybrids ears and made the nearby birds fly away.

"How's that Sir?" Seymor walked up by Xemnas.

"Perfect."

"Too late." Xemnas whispered. The Alpha let out a whistle and off Vincent went. He flew over the meadow squalling. He lit his left wing on fire and flew low enough to touch the earth and burned a circle around the Heartless.

Ansem was immediately alert. "What's going on?!" he yelled as he looked around.

Kairi still under Vincent's control, pounced on Ansem. Trying to slash him with her claws. With just one motion of his arm she went flying.

"Damnit..." Ansem took a deep breath and yelled, "They've found us! Attack!" Kairi came again and scratched his back bringing him to the ground.

The pack came out from hiding in the trees now. Charging as they each took on an opponent.

Riku's ears perked up. "Saix…they've come! We're going to be saved!" he smiled.

"Yes…but I'll be executed by Xemnas anyway." He looked down in despair.

"We've been through this. No you won't." Riku set his paw on Saix's back.

"From what we hear, Xemnas will go to the ends of the earth for you." Came a voice from the trees behind the cage Riku knew all to well.

"SORA?!" Riku yelled leaving Saix going to the back of the cage looking in the forest through the cold steal bars.

Just then the three humans, Axel and Leon came through the bushes.

"SORA it is you!" Riku was overjoyed he was able to see the burnet again.

"Riku! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sora reached through the bars and hugged Riku tightly as if never to let go.

"Cloud, Leon. Go help the other. Roxy and I will protect these guys until we get Riku and Saix out safely." Axel directed.

Cloud nodded and took his Buster off his back and ran in the battle of the packs, Leon summoned his GunBlade and quickly followed.

"Don't worry Ri. We'll get you out of there. Do your stuff Sora." Roxas said.

Sora got out his lock-pick-kit and went to work at the door.

"You guys have got to get out of here. It's too dangerous." Riku said looking at Sora.

"Sorry but we're already here. We're in this too." Roxas said crossing his arms.

A Wyvern Heartless kept up behind the twins. Only the flying Heartless escaped Vincent's flaming vortex.

"Sora, Roxas look out!" Riku yelled sticking his paw through the bars.

Sora and Roxas quickly turned and summoned their KeyBlades. As if it were planned they worked completely in sync. With in a few hits it dropped to the ground and disappeared.

"Don't worry 'Ku. We got this." Sora said as he continued to work the lock.

"Are you having trouble Sora? Usually you get these kinds of things a lot quicker." Roxas tilted his head.

"Well it's a bit difficult. Since this lock wasn't made by any normal human lock company. So yes it's taking me a bit longer to figure it all out. Then I'll have to get a look at Riku's collar."

--

Vincent taking care of the ground Heartless the best he could was growing weaker. You can only have so much fire power.

Demyx fighting Sloth and Wrath was just as hard as Xaldin fighting Kaugra and Envy. With every mistake they let slip by themselves the enemy used it to their advantage. Lexaues fought Greed, who seemed to avoid every hit he could throw. Xigbar Naraku and Hakudoshi should be easy work for somebody that wields a gun, easier said then done even when Xigbar used his second gun. It was bad. They were just outnumbered. Leon was shooting and slashing his GunBlade against Lust and Gluttony. Ansem was waiting for one person and one alone. He wouldn't waste his time fighting pointless battles.

Cloud ran over to assist Zexion who was being clawed at by a big silver Hybrid. He kind of reminded him of the Alpha's. The blond brought up his Blade and swung it down quickly, the dog seized his attack on the Illusionist and back out of the way and growled looking up at the blond.

"A human? Don't make me laugh. You're pack has sinked so low as to ask for help from humans?!" he laughed, "But just because you're a human doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you."

Zexion's eyes went wide and pushed Cloud out of the way just in time for the big jaws to clamp down on his back.

After shaking him he let go and threw the Illusionist aside and slowly stalked down the blond.

"Having a Hybrid sacrifice himself to you. Shameful!" he lunged at Cloud and brought him down to the earth.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly, you filthy scum." He leaned down and got in the blonds face.

"Sephiroth! Come! They're attacking Anima!" Seymor yelled.

Sephiroth growled and got off of Cloud, "Safe for now. But before this battle is over, I will have your life." He ran down to where Seymor and Anima were battling Larxene, Marlixia, and Vexen.

Using each of their specific Hybrid abilities to try and bring Anima down. The Aeon let out more ear splitting screeches, but it still obeyed when Seymor called it to attack.

When it used a normal attack Vexen would build his best ice wall he could in the amount of time he had. When Anima broke it down they all three would attack. Marlixia would conjure up plant monsters and throw poisonous barbs at it. Vexen would attack its base with ice needles. Larxene would try to paralyze its movements by shocking it. And by the time they were done attacking Anima was ready so Vexen would build up his ice wall.

Even though the Hybrid's were giving it their all, they were barely harming the Aeon. With one special hit called 'Pain' all three Hybrids were down. They tried to stand back up but this time Sephiroth came from no where and hit all three of them. The three lost consciousness. After he finished there he went back to Cloud, "Hello there human." He sprouted big black wings from his back, transformed, grabbed the blond and flew off.

Sora finally managed to get the cage door open, and when he did he got an arm full of fur ball.

"Sora! You have to get out of here." Riku said.

Sora just took a hold of Riku by the collar and tried his best to get that off of him next. "No way. These Hybrids took you away from me. They have to answer to me."

Axel walked up to them, "Here. My collar came off after it got so hot remember. Let's try this." He put his paw on the lock of the collar and heated it up. It took a bit but Axel finally got it to where the collar had a power surge and simply fell off his neck.

"Saix, do you need your collar off as well?" Axel asked him.

Saix walked slowly out of the cage, "No. I don't have a collar…I'm here on my own accord." He hung his head down.

"What do you mean?!"

"He believes it's his fault that Xemnas was almost assassinated." Riku spoke.

"Well that's just a lie." Axel walked to him. "I don't know what they told you to brain wash you like that but it's not true. Xemnas loves you with all his heart and if we don't hurry things could happen."

Saix's head rose quickly.

"Now let's get to the battle! They probably need us." Axel took off towards the edge of the hill the cage was upon. When he got there he looked over in devastation.

There lay all of his fellow comrades. Ansem in human form holding up Kairi by the back of her fur.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAD THEM HERE!?" he yelled at her.

"I…I'm sorry! I had no control!"

Ansem sighed. "You're just lucky we won." He threw her down. She landed with a 'Yelp'

Ansem started his way up the hill. Just like everybody else he was hurt. Slowly making his way up to the hill.

Axel saw him coming the nudged Roxas. "Hurry he's coming. Run!"

Ansem put up a dark barrier against the forest, "Going somewhere?" he looked around him. "Thanks for letting out my prisoners. Now I just have more." With every step he took closer the group backed up. Riku standing in front of Sora. Axel was doing the same to Roxas. Saix was standing by Riku. All bearing their teeth.

Ansem quickly grabbed Riku by the fur on his chest picking him up to his human eye level. "Now tell me boy, Where is your father?"

Riku was choking, he transformed into a human to use his hands to try and hold himself up. "I don't know." His eyes darkening.

Ansem looked to Axel and extended his other hand and clutched his fist. Out of the dark barrier came a chokehold around Roxas's neck.

Roxas immediately brought his hands to his neck.

"What about you Fireboy? Tell me where he is or your little mate here gets it."

Axel jumped and looked around. Roxas shook his head. "If Riku don't know where he is, why would I?"

"Because I guarantee he came with you lot."

"Well your wrong. He didn't."

Ansem sighed and stomped the ground with that motion came more dark chokers that wrapped themselves around Sora and Saix's necks. "Don't take me the wrong way boy. You don't know how powerful I am." He threw Riku down the hill to Lust and Gluttony, "Take him to Seymor. Anima gets her first taste of food."

"Riku!" Sora gasped out as he lost consciousness.

Axel whined. Everybody…every single Hybrid was down and out. And those few that weren't were currently being choked. All was hopeless. He was powerless to Ansem.

Roxas reached his hand out to Axel, he in return reached out to his blond, when something grabbed him by the leg pulling him down and dragging him away. The last words Roxas heard were "ROXAS!" before he blacked out.

"You'll be next Flamer." Ansem spoke.

"ROXAS!" Axel clawed the ground trying to escape his superior grip.

Riku struggling against the others grip. In the distance he could hear a helicopter. No big deal considering they were so close to human society.

"Anima! I present you with many Sacrifices. Eat to your hearts desire. All I ask in return is you serve me." Ansem yelled motioning to all the Hybrids lying around. "Just start with this one." He kicked Riku in the stomach.

"Oh!" Riku let out. And gripped his belly in pain.

The sound of bullets soon filled the air followed by Anima's scream. Riku's vision focused he looked up to see an airship hovering above the clearing firing many different kinds of fire arms at the Aeon.

Riku could only stare in awe as the Aeon slowly fell to the ground, it changed color and slowly disappeared screaming till the very end.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" came a voice from above. Some one jumped off the airship and landed one Seymor with his javelin stabbed in him. He wore a plain white t-shirt and simple jeans with a sweatshirt tied around his waist. He jerked it out of the magic caster, wiped his face and adjusted his cigarette. He ran over to Riku and helped him up.

"Hey ya Ri. Check it out." He motioned to the airship, "It's my latest model. I'll give ya a tour later!" he said saluting running off towards an enemy Hybrid.

The airship landed roughly and more blasts from Riku's past came out from it.

"Hey Cid leave some for us!" yelled a girl who ran off the airship with her larger than normal ninja star. She threw it taking out a bunch of Heartless Vincent left. She wore knee high black converse shoes on, a ninja band on her forehead, shorts, and a tight black top. "Geez Axel get up."

Axel stared at the ship for a moment. Then he got up and ran to the top of the hill.

"Not to worry. Reinforcements have arrived." Barett said as he walked off shooting his gun that took the place of his hand. He leaned down to help Riku up. When standing he spoke, "Your father came for us once he realized the odds. So here we are. Stay still while we take care of the rest of things." He took off running in the general direction Cid did.

Slowly the last person to walk off the airship was Riku's father. When he spotted Riku he ran over to him and embraced his son. "Ri! You're alright! Thank god. I thought we might have been too late."

"Father!" Riku hugged him back. "You have to help! Sora, Roxas, and Saix! They all have dark chokers on!"

"Where are they?"

Riku grabbed his fathers arm and lead him up the hill.

Axel was already there. When he saw the father and son he looked down in sadness and shook his head.

None were moving.

"Axel, don't tell me they're…" Riku asked quietly.

"No…but they will be soon, they've been with out oxygen for to long."

Xemnas kneeled down to his lover and gently caressed his soft face. "Saix?"

"They won't come to because the chokers won't leave them till I dismiss them. But let's face it. You'll die before I do." Came a voice behind them.

Xemnas turned and stood up tall. "Brother."

"Don't call me that! You're no family of mine." Ansem snapped.

"I've tried to make amends. But your to damn stubborn." Xemnas took a step toward his twin.

"Because I don't want to. Time for me to become an only child!" Ansem transformed quickly back into a wolf and lunged at Xemnas. Who changed as well. Nothing could be heard over the sound of the superior twins snarling, growling, and roaring.

Ansem went for Xemnas's neck. But he was to slow. Xemnas used his claw and knocked him down into the earth. Ansem was up and ready to retaliate in a matter of spilt seconds. He pounced upon Xemnas's back and took a big muzzle full of Xemnas's fur on his back and just shook his head. Xemnas let out a yelp and pushed his front legs off the ground throwing his back down on the ground, shaking Ansem off of him when he got back up. Xemnas took his claw and struck it on Ansem's face then he dug his fangs deep into his twin's soft under belly and shook his head around. The Hybrid let out a loud 'Howl' in pain.

At that same moment Riku's father bit his uncle the dark chokers on Sora, Roxas, and Saix released. All three bodies fell upon the ground. Not moving and lifeless.

"Sora!? Saix?" Riku called. A hand on each of them trying to shake them conscious.

"Roxy!?" Axel yelled licking the blonds face. He was cold.

Saix growled and his eye twitched. "Saix?" Riku called again.

His eye opened and he lifted his head slowly. "Riku? Ugh." He took his paw and rubbed his neck taking deep breaths.

Riku turned his full attention on his burnet. He lifted him by the shoulders and set his upper body on his lap. Lightly tapping his cold cheeks, shaking him here and there. "Sora? Come on Sor wake up." Riku let out a sigh as a tear escaped his eye, "This is why I didn't want you to come…I knew you'd get hurt…"

"Riku…Roxas…" Axel was lying on Roxas's body. "He…he's so cold…and he wont wake." The Fire Hybrid was choking up.

"I know Ax…Sora is the same…" Riku took a deep shaky breath, "They…They're gone Ax." Riku broke down, cradling his loves torso.

Ansem struck at Xemnas's eye. He quickly let go of his twin and put his paw over his now red eye. Ansem had cut him right above his right eye. While he was distracted Ansem swiftly got a hold of Xemnas by the throat. Xemnas's eyes when wide and he stood completely still. He looked over to see his lover laying down and not moving, and his son crying. Something inside Xemnas snapped. Before Ansem could even blink Xemnas had used his oversized powerful paw and stuck his twin in the skull knocking him several feet away. As the Hybrid landed on his side his twin was right at him again using his head to butt him even farther away. Ansem rolled in the air and landed on his back. He rolled over on his side and glared his twin panting.

"You know…before this battle I was troubled because I didn't think I could kill family. Little alone my own twin brother." Xemnas said in a low and powerful tone while Ansem just sat there.

"But I realized, you have to be stopped. You already killed our own family. All of them Ansem!" He got closer and slashed Ansem down the side of his body. Ansem let out a 'howl' and rolled his body.

"All I had left of family was my wife and son. But no! you couldn't leave me alone. You had to kill her." He used his other claw and ripped his belly.

"And now here we are years later! You now kidnap my son and brain wash my lover! A patient Hybrid I am Ansem. But not anymore. You drew the last straw you ever will make." He raised his paw high above his head. Ansem saw what was coming and used what strength he had to roll. Xemnas barely missed all he struck was ground, rocks, grass, and dirt flew into the air as a loud 'BOOM' echoed through the trees.

Ansem called upon the darkness inside him. His body now glowed dark purple almost black instead of his normal shine of silver. His eyes changed as well they became narrower and his voice sounded as though it wasn't him talking.

"So what? How could I grow up living in my younger brothers' shadow and still come to love him later on in life? Don't make me laugh little brother. You were praised by the pack just because you were better at handling the Darkness!" he started to pace around Xemnas circling him like a vulture would his prey.

Xemnas's eyes never leaving his twins. "Sorry brother. But even though you were older that didn't mean anything. You decided to spend your days sleeping around with human whores, instead of training. I had nothing to do with that."

Ansem lowered his head and growled, "You'll regret that."

"Ansem, I hate you. You made me hate you…I began hating you after I realized what you did to me. I've hated you my whole life and now I will kill you with my fangs that will be tainted by your blood!" Xemnas snarled. Drool running from this mouth on the ground. "It's time I ended this."

Ansem charged at his twin, when he got close enough he leaped up in the air.

Xemnas hit the ground and rolled over on his back. When the time came Ansem was just above him, Xemnas used his paws and kicked him back up in the air. Only this time Xemnas jumped up as well.

The alpha's slashed and bit at each other. It seemed they were in a stalemate, until Xemnas got a good hit on Ansem's right eye. Making the Hybrid howl out in pain sending him flying back.

Blood was freely falling from the wound. Ansem was panting very hard.

Xemnas stood tall as he could he was injured as well. "It's over now. Even if I don't finish you off. You'll die of blood loss."

He turned and took a step away from his twin up the hill.

Ansem panting heavier now. "It's…Not…Over…Just yet." His body exploded in the darkness. Xemnas turned as fast as he could but it was too late. The Hybrid was knocked several yards away and landed on his lower back. Xemnas let out a yelp. He got back up quickly. What he saw made his eyes go wide and his stomach drop.

Ansem was calling on the heartless. A dozen of Solider Heartless surrounded the Hybrid. Slowly watching him, waiting for his word. Ansem yelled to them, "Take me my Heartless! Turn me into one of you!"

This technique was the forbidden move of darkness. It was only to be used when you have no other choice. Simply because you die. It's meant to use your own life force as a weapon to kill your opponent.

The Heartless jumped on Ansem. Quickly devouring his heart in the process. He was turned in a mere second. Once it was done the group turned into dark purple smog.

"Ansem!" Xemnas yelled.

Once it all cleared away, it revealed a gigantic Dog Heartless. He stood five foot tall on four legs and on his chest in a fur pattern was the Heartless emblem. His right eye was gone but his left glowed bright blood red. "Xemnas." It spoke in a low voice. "I'll kill you!" he lunged at him.

Xemnas, not having much energy left, charged as well. He went for the now Heartless paws. Ansem simply kicked him. Sending Xemnas flying up the hill towards the boys.

His back hitting the steel cage.

"Dad!" Riku yelled. He reached out for his father. Sora still lay motionless on his lap.

Xemnas tried to stand up. It was very obvious his left front leg was broken. "Riku…" he grunted, "Run! Get out of here." He fell back down.

Riku looked down the hill. Ansem slowly making his way to them. Riku gently lay Sora's head down in the grass, gently caressing his cold cheek. He ran over to his father and tried to help him up.

Riku being in human for leaned down to try and pick him up.

Xemnas shook his head quickly, "Riku! Leave me here! I want you guys to get out of here!"

"No way! I'm not losing you."

"How touching." Ansem was now making his way over the top of the hill.

"Guys…" Axel said backing up.

Riku not knowing what to do, he transformed and got between his uncle and father.

"Riku what are you doing?! Get out of the way!" Xemnas said struggling.

Ansem let out a hearty laugh to the skies. "Don't make me laugh. You couldn't protect yourself against me for a minute."

Riku growled, unsure of himself.

"But you're not my opponent. Get out of my way." He said raising his gigantic paw reading himself for a strike.

Axel looking both ways jumped in front of Riku at the last moment. The hit sending him flying back from where he came.

"Axel!" Riku yelled.

The Fire Hybrid landed with an 'Ouch' next to Roxas. A big gash on his side.

"Hmm…pity." Ansem spoke. "To bad his motion was wasted. But just to make sure he doesn't do that again." He walked over to Axel. "Let's just end him as well."

"No!" Riku yelled.

Ansem stood up on his back legs, growling. Axel under him.

Out of the woods behind the Hybrid came a Fiery red beast, it tackled Ansem and sent them both rolling down the hill.

"Don't touch him!" It yelled in its deep voice.

Xemnas made it way over to the edge of the hill looking over. "Riku, tend to Axel…see if he is alright."

Saix, now has regained most of his strength, walked over to Xemnas. "Is that…?"

"Ifrit." Xemnas finished.

The two wrestled. Since they were the same size the fight was even.

"Axel! Axel! Are you alright?!" Riku barked at him.

Axel lifted his head and inspected his side. It was bleeding but he would live. He nodded.

"Axel you won't believe who just saved you." Saix spoke his way.

Axel tilted his head.

Riku offered his help, Axel accepted. Riku helped escort the Fire Hybrid over to the Alpha's.

Axel's eyes wend wide when he saw, "F-Father?"

Saix looking at Xemnas's legs grimed. "Want me to help you with that leg?"

"It would be very nice."

The Hybrid set his paw on his Alpha's leg lightly and a soft blue glow came off it as he healed him.

"I'm sorry superior…I don't know what came over me…" Saix hung his head low.

Xemnas stood up now with ease and licked the blue Hybrid's scar. "It's alright. it was stupid. But alright. just don't do anything like this again." He looked at Axel's gash. "Go. Help the others. That's an order."

Saix smiled and nodded heading over to Axel as Xemnas went to his son. He patted Riku's shoulder with his paw. "Riku…son…you have a good heart. But this is my fight not yours. I tell you to run and you better run next time alright."

"But father!"

Xemnas had a soft smile on his face, "No buts. I'm your father. Do as I say."

Riku let out a sigh and nodded.

Xemnas nodded in return and took off running down the hill.

"Hey Saix…do you think you can heal humans as well as Hybrids?" Riku asked.

"I don't see why I couldn't." he was healing Axel at the moment.

"Help Roxy and Sor! I'm out of here! I've got to help down there!" Axel ran away before Saix was finished.

"Axel don't! it's not safe for you!" Saix yelled after the Hybrid.

"He can't hear anything when he gets in states like that…" Riku said softly.

"I know…I just wish he wasn't so hasty." Saix sighed.

"Come." Riku motioned toward the human twins.

Saix let out a 'hmm' and he reached out to poke Sora. He was cold as ice. He did the same to Roxas and got the same results. "Riku…you know they're gone…right?"

Riku sniffed his nose holding back tears, he knew, he just didn't want to face it. "So…you cant do anything to them?"

Saix got between the human boys and transformed. "It might help if I was human as well." He tore each boys shirt open to revel bare chest and laid a hand on each boy's chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his hands glowed.

As Axel got down at the bottom of the hill, Xemnas was on Ansem's back while Ifrit was shredding his front and sides.

"Father!" Axel called.

As Ifrit turned his head, Ansem bucked Xemnas off sending him soaring, and shoved his claw through Ifrit's back coming out of his stomach.

"No…" Axel whispered as he watched his father fall to the ground.

Ansem ran to where Xemnas fell continuing to fight him, losing himself more and more with every passing second.

Axel ran over to the Aeon, whose body was starting to glow and eerie color. "Father…don't leave…"

"Axel…you've grown up to make a fine Hybrid." He spoke perfectly. "I'm sorry I had to leave you. But I lose control sometimes thanks to the chemicals inside my body." He took a deep breath.

"Father…no…" Axel set both his front paws upon Ifrit's big one.

"Continue to protect your mate. He's going to need it. I'm sorry for what I almost did to him." He used his other paw like hand to take off his necklace from around his neck and big horns with difficulty. "Here. Remember me. Will you." He set the necklace on the ground. His body glowing brighter now starting to fade away.

"What's happing to you?" Axel asked watching some of his father go into the sky.

"I'm an Aeon…this is what happens when we die. We fade and become a spirit. I'll be watching over you."

Axel's paws fell through Ifrit's, "Goodbye…My son." Ifrit was completely faded now. He was gone.

"Father…"

He looked down at his necklace his father had left him. He lowered his muzzle and wiggled it through the loop, raising his head it was around his neck. Taking a good look at it.

An earsplitting screech was heard. Xemnas had taken down Ansem and had a death grip on him by the neck. Cutting off Ansem's air flow.

Axel turned to him. "you…you took my father away from me." The Hybrid growled. He charged toward them. Turning himself into a Hybrid FireBall he rammed himself into Ansem's exposed soft belly.

Ansem struggled for a bit but with no air going into his body and fire attacking his lungs as well he didn't last long before his body became limp. Even though he was dead Axel kept burning, kept pushing him.

"Axel?" Xemnas let go calmly calling his Fire Hybrid.

Axel ignored him. Tears began to swell up in his eyes he started to claw at the corpse.

"Axel." Came a voice behind Axel that he knew to well. But he still couldn't break himself free of his rage.

"Please Axel. Stop this. He's gone."

Axel stopped his fire and backed up but did not turn around.

Ansem's Heartless body turned into black smoke and went up into the air. Disappearing completely.

"It's finally over." Xemnas spoke calmly.

Axel was embraced by human arms and he soon felt tears in the back of his fur.

"It turns out Saix was able to save them." Riku spoke standing in human form beside Sora. "It took a lot out of him though. He's resting."

"And he probably will be for a while. He will need tending to." Xemnas spoke with a smile. "Maybe I can show him the truth when he wakes. My brother brain washed him."

Sora hugged Riku tightly. Afraid to let him go.

Axel soon changed as well to get a better hug on his blonde.

Roxas knew what Axel was going through was painful. He simply held him. Roxas would always be there Axel.

Soon after Ansem's death the survivors from his pack ran away upon seeing their leader die. So the other Hybrid's and humans alike came and gathered around.

It was obvious that Sora was surprised when he saw Vincent walk up to Cid not Yuffie and deliver a kiss on his cheek.

"Wait! Mr. Valentine, I thought you were going out with Yuffie?" Sora piped up and asked.

He chuckled and Yuffie answered, "Na. We just knew we had to find a way to get out of that classroom and help everybody out here. And that was really all we could come up with at the time." She scratched the back of her head and smiled.

"Besides I'm more into pilots." Vincent smiled hugging Cid around the waist.

Marlixia gave Vexen a hug. And Luxord yelled, "Hey! We won the long battle! Let's Celebrate! With rum!"

"That could be disastrous." Barret spoke crossing his arm with his metal one.

Zexion and Demyx walked up shoulder to shoulder. Zexion kept turning his head, he was looking for something…or maybe someone. "Um has anyone seen Cloud or Leon?"

"You insolent human. Don't you know you shouldn't sacrifice a Hybrid to save your own skin?!" Sephiroth Wielded a long sword, he slashed Cloud's Right arm. Leaving a foot long cut.

"I wasn't doing that! Zexion is my good friend!" he used his own sword and struck at the Hybrid who jumped out of the way.

"Please! Excuses, Excuses. My Masume will show your true colors." He made another attempt to kill Cloud.

Cloud Jumped back but the Masume still made a long slash on his chest cutting his shirt from him. The blonde grabbed the cloth and tore it from his body.

"What would you care anyway? Zexion was on the other side!" he braced himself.

Sephiroth transformed in to his human form, he had black and silver armor on and leather pants and boots, but the things that stood out most was his long silver hair that touched the forest floor and his piercing green eyes, the color of emerald yet hate was still seen in them.

"I have no side. I fight for myself. I am the darkness in everyone's heart. I fight with Ansem simply because he has much darkness in his heart. But I'm after something else now." He charged and grabbed Cloud pinning him against a tree, Sephiroth's hand at his throat. "You. Cloud Strife. Have more darkness in your heart than Ansem himself."

Cloud struggled to get out of the silver haired man's grip but it was no good.

Sephiroth held the Masume in his other hand, drawing it back readying himself, "And Cloud, I want that darkness."

As he was getting ready to strike Sephiroth heard his name being called behind him.

"Seifer I'm busy now!" he turned and yelled with a deadly glare.

The boy stood in his human form along with his friends Fuu and Rai.

"Sephiroth it's an emergency. Leave the human. Ansem has given up his soul and turned into a Heartless and ran to the mountains he requests you at his side.

"A Heartless you say?" he gave one look at Cloud and dropped him to the ground.

"Where?" he spoke transforming.

Seifer pointed to the mountain, "There's a cave near the peak. He's in there waiting for you."

The silver Hybrid nodded and took off running in the general direction.

Seifer and the gang ran over to the blonde. "Are you alright?"

Cloud wiped his mouth and spoke in a deadly tone, "Why should you care? You're with his side. I should have known you three were Hybrids as well." He grabbed his sword.

Seifer put up his hands surrendering, "No no no. We switched sides. All I ask in return for just saving your life is to tell Roxas to put in a good word for me to Hayner." He stood tall.

Cloud was confused.

"Cloud your alright!" Leon leaped out of the bushes and tackled Cloud.

"Told ya we could find him ya know." Fuu spoke.

"Leon!" he hugged the Hybrid.

The GunMan Hybrid transformed and stood tall extending his had out to the blonde. "Come on. Everybody's waiting." He said with a soft smile.

Well…here we are again lol sorry for long past update ^^;;

Life happens ya know lol

Anywayyyyyy *cough cough*

Only ONE chapter remains and its just going to be tieing up the loose ends…*coughLEMONScough*

OwO I'm innocent!

Oh and the reason I didn't include Red X or Cat Sith(?) is because…well…theyre Felines! I don't think they would have fit in with wolfs hehe

And lets all have a moment of silence for Ifrit U.U

Just wanna restate tha fact dat I don't own any charactors. Because if I did kingdom hearts and final fantasy would no longer be a childrens game ;3


End file.
